El Caballero oscuro carmesí plateado
by JISG 41947
Summary: Saito, Louise, Henrietta y los demás serán ayudados por un extraño que aparece de repente en sus vidas, sin saber el motivo de tal individuo. No obstante, él influirá su historia, tratando de evitar sus muertes, aún a costa de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Ubicado a inicios de la 2 temporada de Zero No Tsukaima.**

Saito se encontraba soñando con perversidades como todas las noches. Era la primera vez que dormía con Louise en la misma cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Saito empieza a dar sus movimientos. No obstante, Louise también empezaba a despertarse y notó la mano y la posición en donde estaba sobre ella.

No tardó mucho en reaccionar con un grito y estar a punto de explotar a su familiar...de nuevo. Sin embargo, se acordó de un objeto mágico que su hermana Mayor, Eleonore de la Valliere, le había regalado.

-"Te regalaré esto como una recompensa de amo hacia familiar"-le dice mientras se lo entrega.

Lo que le había dado eran unos anteojos de aspecto elegante con unas joyas. Saito, algo curioso por las gafas y las pequeñas joyas que tenía impregnadas en el armazón. Sin importarle los detalles, se los puso. De pronto la joya roja que tenía en medio del armazón brilló, liberando un hechizo que impedía que él se los quitara. Él se confundió e intentó quitárselos a como se pudiera. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Louise lo jaló para afuera.

Llegando para afuera, con dirección hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile para coronar a la nueva Reina de Tristain: Henrietta Ana Estuardo De Tristain, Saito se encontró con Siesta, una maid que tenía grandes pechos y casi siempre se colaba por él, dada sus situaciones similares de ser considerados plebeyos.

No tardó mucho para que Saito fuera descubierto por los lentes que le había regalado Louise al principio del día, a la vez, tampoco tardó en que Louise se pusiera furiosa de él y reuniera magia con el fin de explotarlo.

Así fue alrededor de la academia de Magia de Tristain.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar del desfile, donde empezaban a celebrar mientras el carruaje real donde se encontraba la Nueva Reina de Tristain.

Pasando por donde se encontraba Saito, acompañado por su Ama Louise, también iba el carruaje cuando Henrietta volteó a verlo. Los lentes dieron la señal. Louise no dudó en explotarlo a pesar de tener tanta gente reunida. Explotándolo, alertó a las guardianas de Su Majestad, rodeando a Louise y Saito, quien se encontraba totalmente inconsciente.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que estaban siendo observados. Mejor dicho, Henrietta estaba siendo observada a lo lejos por un hombre que traía consigo una capa que impedía su identificación como persona.

* * *

Tras un rato, Saito se encontraba encerrado en una especie de prisión, mientras que Louise trataba de entrar para verlo.

-"No podrás"-le rectifica una de las guardias, evitando que Louise entrara a ver a su familiar.

-"¡Tengo que ver a Saito!"-le reclama Louise.

Una de las mosqueteras, que resultó ser la capitana, se preguntaba quién era ese tal Saito, hasta que una de las mosqueteras que le acompañaba le indicó quién era, resultando ser el criminal que tenían encerrado en esos momentos.

* * *

Entretanto, en la habitación que tenían recluido al familiar de Louise, él se encontraba fantaseando y quejándose mentalmente de la actitud de su ama hacia él.

De pronto:

-"Saito-san, Saito-san"-le llamaba la Reina Henrietta, mientras él se encontraba fantaseando.

-"¡Su Majestad!"-Exclama sorprendido Saito. No tardó mucho en exponer su lado pervertido hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, la capitana de las mosqueteras lo golpeó a consecuencia, reprendiéndolo por sus actitudes pervertidas.

-"¡Agnes-san!"-Exclama Henrietta, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Después de garantizarle la Reina a Agnes de que él no le iba a hacer nada y de que se marchó, empezaron a discutir.

-"Saito-san, necesito que me puedan ayudar prestándome aquel poder que logró destruir al ejército que trató de invadir Tristain, con tal de que lo utilicen para ayudarnos en esta guerra. Mi pueblo lo necesita, y yo también"-empieza a suplicar Henrietta.

-"Louise me mencionó que ella haría cualquier cosa por usted, así que no tengo objeción a sus órdenes"-Dice Saito.

-"Bien, te agradezco por aceptar mi solicitud"-le agradece Henrietta, permitiendo a Louise entrar para que viera a su familiar.

Saito no contaba que Louise estaría preocupada tanto por él como para que estuviera llorando preguntándose si estaba bien.

La reina los veía y sentía algo de melancolía, pues no se podía dar el lujo de sentir lo que ellos sentían en estos momentos, dado que su amado murió por obra del ex-prometido de Louise, por lo que se retiró de ahí para que pudieran estar a solas por un momento y así, la pelirosada pudiera tranquilizarse.

* * *

Después de tranquilizarse y prepararse con el fin de regresar a la academia, la Reina le entrega un extraño libro que parecía tener todos los secretos de la magia del Vacio, una magia que creían perdida desde hace muchos años.

Mientras lo leían en su camino de regreso a la academia, descubren que no había nada escrito en él.

-"¿Qué clase de chiste es este?"-se pregunta algo confundida Louise.

-"tal vez sea: "¡Un papel blanco representa el vacío, aceptar el vacío es nuestro desafío!"-Menciona Saito, haciendo referencia a una frase que sería usada en un manga japonés.

-"¿Hah?"-se cuestiona una vez más Louise, estando el doble de confundida.

-"Ah, es lo que un personaje de un manga diría ante esta situación"-Dice Saito, haciendo un ademán con las manos para restarle importancia.

-"Parece que piensas que lo mejor habría sido regresar a casa"-le menciona Louise, sintiéndose algo dolida.

-"Talvez...Pero no podría dejarte sola en un mundo peligroso, ni menos si está en guerra"-le contesta Saito, en un intento por reconfortarla.

* * *

Ya anocheciendo, logran llegar a la entrada de la academia, donde Agnes los deja y se retira de regreso al castillo para reanudar sus labores como capitana del cuerpo de mosqueteras de Tristain, pero antes de irse:

-"Desde ahora, cualquier orden de Su Majestad será traída por la Tropa de Armas de Fuego. Su nombre en clave será Zero"-les informa Agnes, para luego advertirle a Saito sobre controlar sus "Actos desvergonzados" que sean dirigidos hacia Su Majestad. Una vez advertido, se retiró, dejándolos solos. Louise, al oír lo que había dicho Agnes, en sus adentros irradiaba una gran ira, que estaba dejando a Saito totalmente nervioso y temiendo por su vida.

Al llegar a su habitación, Louise no se reprimió en sus deseos de torturar a Saito y regañarlo sin cansancios, sacando toda su furia a flote.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Agnes sin previo aviso llega a la habitación de La Valliere y los encuentra con Louise encima de Saito, con la intención de seguirlo latigueando para que se siguiera arrepintiendo de sus acciones.

-"¡Perdón por interrumpir!"-Exclama Agnes, disculpándose por su actitud algo desesperada y la falta de sus modales, cerrando la puerta. Después se da cuenta y vuelve a azotar la puerta-"¡Disculpen de nuevo, pero es urgente sin importar la situación, Su Majestad fue secuestrada por una persona desconocida!".

-"¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!"-Exclaman ambos, catatónicos por la noticia.

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno, en esta historia decidí introducirme en el desarrollo de la serie para tomar el consejo de un amigo y un gran seguidor de dos de mis fanfics de este mismo anime y dejar que las cosas fluyan lentamente entre Henrietta y mi proyección, también para darle un mejor nombre y mejorarlo un poco más, también enfriarlo un poco y desarrollar su calidez con la misma lentitud, Moldearlo un poco más.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tras oír del secuestro de la Reina de Tristain, Saito y Louise corren hacia el Zero con el fin de perseguir al individuo que la tenía raptada. Entretanto Henrietta, quien apenas se estaba despertando y descubriendo que era de día, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un caballo, galopando y cargada por un chico con atuendo de azul y blanco.

-"¡Wales-sama!"-exclama Henrietta, al ya poder identificarlo.

-"Mi Henrietta"-le regresa con un tono algo seductor.

De pronto, Agnes y unas soldados de la Tropa de Armas de Fuego se dirigían hacia ellos para interceptarlos, seguidas de ellas, volando en el Zero, se encontraban Saito y Louise, apoyándola desde el aire.

Para librarse de la capitana y sus subordinadas, Wales lanzó un conjuro de viento.

-"¡Wales-sama, para!"-le suplica Henrietta.

* * *

Después de un rato después, ambos logran llegar al Lago Lagdorian.

No obstante, el avión Zero que manejaba Saito le empezó a dañar el motor, por lo que acabó cayendo. No obstante, Tabitha, quien iba sobre su dragón familiar, acompañada por Kirche.

-"¡Kirche, Tabitha!"-Exclaman ambos, aliviados, sabiendo que, gracias a ellas, podían aterrizar a salvo.

Al aterrizar, aun acompañadas por las dos chicas mencionadas, rodean a Wales y Henrietta, tratando de detenerlo y hacer entrar en razón a la chica de cabello morado para que dejara de hacer locuras, a pesar de que lo amara.

-"No podemos dejar que te la lleves"-dice Kirche, con aires de superioridad.

Tabitha solo asintió y se puso en guardia, lista para lanzar un hechizo de viento en caso de que el príncipe atacara.

-"¡Devuélvenos a la princesa!"-Reclama Saito por atrás.

-"¡Deja de decir tonterías!"-le responde Wales, acercando a su supuesta amada-"El deseo de Henrietta es quedarse junto a mí".

-"Wales ¿No me digas que utilizaste el anillo de Anderville para revivir?"-le pregunta acusatoriamente Saito.

El príncipe supuestamente muerto empezó a reírse malvadamente-"¿Y qué si lo utilicé?".

-"¡Hime-sama, venga con nosotros!"-le suplica Louise-"¡Él no es el Príncipe Wales que habíamos conocido!".

-"¡No digas tonterías, Louise!"-Contesta Henrietta, toda afligida y desesperada-"¡Tú lo conoces también! ¡A Wales-sama antes de su muerte!".

-"Realmente no entiendo lo que pasa"-Habla Kirche.

-"No es necesario entender"-le responde Tabitha, lanzando un conjuro de flechas congeladas en dirección hacia Wales.

Henrietta se impacta al ver todas las heridas provocadas por el hechizo de la chica peliazul.

-"Es inútil"-Menciona Wales, con una sonrisa llena de confianza a pesar de las heridas-"Tus ataques no pueden hacerme nada".

-"Wales-sama"-habla Henrietta, estando totalmente sorprendida sobre la actitud que estaba tomando su amado contra ellas.

-"¿Qué tal esto?"-presuma Kirche, lanzando un conjuro de fuego, seguido de un apoyo por parte de Tabitha y su magia de viento.

Wales forma una especie de campo de fuerza frente a él para evitar el doble-ataque y regresárselo, dañando a las chicas.

-"¡Kirche, Tabitha!"-Exclama Louise, preocupada por sus compañeras.

De pronto alguien apareció saltando de un árbol a una gran altura y aterrizando frente a Saito, mirando hacia Henrietta y Wales. Nadie lo podía reconocer, ya que tenía una capa que lo cubría totalmente.

-"¿Quién es este?"-se pregunta Saito acerca del extraño de la capa.

El mismo se quitó la capa, dejando ver su persona, pero aún sin poder identificar su cara, ya que estaba tapada por una bufanda que lo hacían ver como un shinobi.

Resultó ser un chico aparentando tener la misma edad entre Saito y Henrietta, vestido con una gabardina de guerrero con mangas cortas que le llegaba casi hasta los talones, guardando ahí dos ninjatos y una gran shinobigatana; un obi donde guardaba unas especies de varas pequeñas, manteniéndolas escondidas y ahí, cargando una katana a su lado derecho, por lo que podía asumirse que era zurdo. el atuendo puesto dentro de su gabardina parecía ser una camiseta sin mangas, con un zubon. En sus piernas cargaba unas especies de talismanes estilo japonés. En su par de antebrazos tenían vendas que cubrían hasta su mano, también cubierta con un par de guantes sin dedos y utilizaba botas ninja. Su cabello estaba alborotado, de color negro con mechones rojos y plateados, con ojos rojos, que lanzaban una mirada retadora y lista para devorar a su presa.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-le pregunta Henrietta.

-"No importa"-le responde el chico, con gran rudeza-"Estás totalmente desorientada si crees que él es el verdadero hombre que alguna vez amaste, así que entra en razón".

-"Tú no sabes nada"-argumenta Henrietta.

-"Claro que sé todo"-le contraataca el chico-"He estado observando desde lejos todo lo que ha sucedido desde que este chico (Refiriéndose a Saito) llegó a este mundo, así que, déjame destruir el conjuro que lo tiene atado a este mundo para que se pueda ir en paz".

-"Aunque no sepa nada de él, tiene razón Hime-sama"-le apoya Louise.

El chico, quien sacó su Katana y Saito se unieron, acercándose a Wales, pero algo les impidió, resultando ser Henrietta, lanzando un hechizo que formara un muro de hielo entre su amado y ellos.

Wales se acercó a ella y unieron su poderes para crear un huracán que barriera con todos.

Saito y el desconocido tomaron acción, chocando y manteniendo protegida a Louise.

-"Señorita, deberías darle un vistazo al manual ese"-le aconseja Derflinger, el leal compañero de Saito que se encontraba en la espada.

La pelirrosa siguió su consejo y abrió el libro. De repente empezaron a aparecer y brillar una especie de runas, dando a conocer un conjuro del mismo elemento mágico que creían perdido hace tiempo en Halkeginia: El vacío.

-"¡Cancelar magia!"-Exclama sorprendida y empezando a recitar el conjuro.

Una vez recitado y lanzado, un rayo sale del libro hacia el cielo y cae en dirección al príncipe de Albion, disipando la magia que lo mantenía vivo.

-"¡Wales-sama!"-grita Henrietta, dolida por el fuerte golpe que recibió su amado.

Tras parar el tornado, ambos chicos guardan sus respectivas espadas. El desconocido recogió su capa y se la puso, a pesar de que estuviera mojada. Después pasó por Agnes, quien había llegado, aunque toda herida.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-Pregunta Agnes.

-"No importa"-le responde fríamente el chico mientras se retira, dejando intrigado a medio mundo-"me presentaré formalmente frente a nuestra reina una vez que se haya calmado todo".

-"Lo siento Henrietta, no importa lo que hagas, lo nuestro es inútil, nuestro amor nunca será aceptado así que haz un juramento aquí justo ahora mientras siga con esta pequeña fracción de vida que me queda".

-"¿Cuál juramento debería hacer?"-pregunta Henrietta, derramando lágrimas, viendo cómo esa persona que amaba tanto se desvanecía lentamente.

-"Olvídame, y enamórate de otra persona"-le responde Wales, aprovechando sus últimos minutos de vida.

-"No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero"-le refuta Henrietta, en un intento de mantener su amor por él.

-"Por favor...Henrietta"-le suplica Wales.

-Entonces júrame que nos cuidarás desde arriba, no importa qué"-le contraataca Henrietta, aun en llantos.

-"Lo juro"-fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse y dejar el mundo.

-"Wales-sama!"-gritó Henrietta, llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

Luego de haber llorado tanto encima del pecho de su amado se quedó dormida. Agnes la levantó y la llevó en caballo de regreso al palacio.

Louise, Saito, Kirche y Tabitha se dirigieron a la academia para descansar después de tanta acción por un día.

 **Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. No obstante, los hombres que se encontraban en la academia habían sido llamados para cumplir con su deber enlistándose en el ejército, por lo que muchos de ellos, que tenían pareja, estaban afligidos. Sin embargo, Saito empezó a pensar sobre su situación y el hecho de que no tenía que ir a la guerra como ellos, ya que él era un familiar y tenía que quedarse con su ama Louise para protegerla a toda cosa. Pero para él no era tan malo, dado que sería el único hombre en la academia, por lo que podría aprovecharse y dar "visitas" a las chicas afligidas. Louise, leyéndole la mente, le dio un golpe para que se le fueran los deseos mundanos que rondaban por su mente.

De repente, a lo lejos, un destello apareció en el mero día.

-"¿Qué será eso?"-se pregunta Louise, al verlo. Para su sorpresa, recibió parte de una ráfaga de viento que había chocado y al poder ver, resultó ser un dragón blanco con insignias pertenecientes de un país.

De él baja un chico rubio con apariencia de caballero, con ojos rojo y azul, rebozando una sonrisa llena de confianza. Todas las chicas se vieron atraídas, dejando un Aura de celos por parte de los chicos, incluyendo a Saito. Las únicas que no expresaban atracción hacia él eran Louise y Tabitha.

-"Soy Julio Chesaré"-se presenta el caballero con una sonrisa encantadora hacia la mage de cabello rosado-"un estudiante transferido de Romalia".

Para mayor sorpresa, el tipo con capa de color vino que impedía identificarlo a excepción de Saito y Louise había aparecido como caído del cielo. Él se quitó la parte que le cubría la cara para mostrarse quien era.

-"¿Nos dirás quién eres?"-le pregunta Saito al chico.

-"Me disculpo por lo de aquello"-les dice el chico, bajando un poco su bufanda para mostrar completamente su cara. Él realmente tenía un gran atractivo en su cara pero una expresión seria, como alguien que nunca sonreía ni que sonreiría en toda su vida-"Soy Hasegawa Yisugo, estoy aquí como un apoyo en la Reina Henrietta, por órdenes de mi mundo, y por las de la Ex-reina de Tristain, a la vez, madre de la Reina de Tristain: Mariane de Tristain"-se presenta, con una reverencia.

-"Dices apoyo cuando te viste muy rudo en aquel momento"-le menciona Saito.

-"De nuevo, me disculpo, pero necesitaba ayudarlos y ayudarla a ella en hacerla entrar en razón"-Le contesta Yisugo, disculpándose por segunda vez y justificando sus acciones.

-"No hay problema, gracias por ayudarnos, Yisugo...Soy Hiraga Saito"-le dice el Hiraga, presentándose y saludándolo. "Yo soy Derflinger, compañero nuevo"-se presenta el compinche de Saito como familiar-"También llevémonos bien

-"Soy Julio Chesaré"-se presenta el caballero de Romalia, extendiéndole la mano en señal de respeto.

-"Llevémonos bien, igual para ti, espada parlanchina". Los tres se tendieron la mano en señal para crear una amistad, sin embargo solo aplicaba entre Yisugo y Saito, Yisugo y Julio, mientras que Saito y Julio tenían...mejor dicho, Saito tenía una especie de cuentas pendientes en contra de Julio por celos.

Todas las chicas rodeaban estando atraídas hacia los dos chicos que recién habían llegado. "Te las dejo Julio"-A Yisugo no le gustaba la idea de atraer la atención y ser rodeado, por lo que utilizó la técnica de sustituto, apareciendo en el techo de uno de los edificios donde dormían los estudiantes, con tal de observar desde lejos. Las estudiantes se dispusieron a rodear de atención a Julio.

* * *

Más al rato, todas las chicas, Saito, Julio y Yisugo se encontraban en clases con Sensei Colbert, pero en medio de ella, Yisugo se acerca al profesor para presentarse ante él.

-"Es un gusto tenerlo aquí Yisugo-kun, puede contar conmigo para lo que sea"-le dice el Profesor respetuosamente.

-"Igualmente Profesor".

Tras esa presentación siguieron con su clase. Unos minutos después de que la clase se reanudara, Agnes, junto con un escuadrón de la Tropa de Armas de Fuego entra forzosamente, interrumpiéndola.

-"¡Diríjanse todos afuera!"-ordena Agnes con todas las de la ley.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-les pregunta el Profesor Colbert, molesto por ser interrumpido de tal manera.

-"¡Soy del Escuadrón de Armas de Fuego de Su Majestad!"-le contesta Agnes con voz altanera-"Para entrenar al ejército Real para la batalla, utilizaremos la academia por ese lapso de tiempo".

-"Todas las clases serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso"-le sigue una de sus subordinadas.

-"¿Suspendidas?"-se pregunta el profesor.

-"Ahora, vayan al área de reunión, rápido"-vuelve a ordenarles Agnes.

-"¡Estudiantes, siéntense, continuaremos la clase"-les instruye, contradiciendo a la capitana del Escuadrón de Armas de Fuego real.

-"Sensei, estamos en tiempos de guerra, no hay tiempo para dar clases"-discute Agnes.

-"Ya que estamos en tiempos de guerra, necesitan saber lo estúpido que es luchar en una"-le argumenta el profesor-"aunque todos los hombres se hayan enlistado... ¿Dejarían de hablar sobre la guerra en la escuela?".

-"¡Cállese!"-le grita Agnes con una voz altanera y apuntándole con su espada.

En ese mismo momento, Agnes fue desarmada por Yisugo utilizando un Kunai, el cual había vuelto a él utilizando una manipulación de levitación cuando llegó a la pared y sorprendiendo a todos.

-"Creo que no es forma de pedir las cosas, señorita"-Menciona Yisugo, con una mirada penetrante.

-"¿Tú quién te crees que eres como para interrumpirme?"-le pregunta con insolencia.

Yisugo no dijo nada y como un rayo apareció entre Agnes y el profesor.

-"Profesor, solicito que acepte la petición de la señorita. Sabemos que no concuerda con sus principios, pero se lo pido".

Él no podía hablar con tanta sorpresa y susto que se había llevado por parte de ambos.

Yisugo volteó a Agnes-"Deja esa actitud de renegada. Él es un aliado, no se apunta con la espada a los aliados, deberías entender eso".

Ella solo desvió la mirada, resignada y guiando a los estudiantes hacia afuera.

-"Descanse un poco profesos, lamento que esté pasando por esto"-le dice Yisugo, retirándose y dejando al profesor para que se pudiera recuperar.

* * *

En el área donde había reunido Agnes a las estudiantes, todas se encontraban con una especie de vara larga.

-"Agnes-san, lamento mi actitud"-se disculpa Yisugo-Por cierto, me llamo Hasegawa Yisugo, solo diríjase a mí como Yisugo".

-"Está bien"-le responde Agnes, entregándole una de las varas y comenzando con la lección, con el chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado a su lado y por el otro a Julio Chesare.

-"¡Espera!"-interrumpe Montmorency, soltando la vara-"no necesitamos estas cosas, somos mages, podemos utilizar magia para defendernos.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunta Agnes, respondiendo ante su insolencia y acercándose a ella. De repente le agarra el brazo y le retuerce, quitándole su varita-"Veamos, derrótame con tu magia".

-"¡Suéltame!"-trata de zafarse.

-"Habrías muerto si yo fuera un enemigo"-le rectifica Agnes, soltándola y volviendo a su postura, a la vez, devolviéndole la varita.

-"Bien, iniciaremos el entrenamiento básico ahora"-prosigue.

* * *

Una vez que enseña las técnicas, Yisugo se aleja un poco para entrenar por su cuenta, utilizando una de sus pequeñas varas que tenía guardada y que se transformaba en un gran bastón (bo). Saito se encontraba observando desde lejos el entrenamiento de las chicas, mientras que Julio era rodeado por las chicas pidiéndole que entrenara con ellas. El chico familiar volteó a verlo para ver qué hacía. Por otra parte:

-"¿Entrenarías solo conmigo?"-le pregunta Kirche al chico caballero de Romalia.

-"Lo siento, ya tengo a alguien en mente para que practique conmigo"-le responde, dirigiéndose hacia Louise. Kirche se sorprendió ante ese hecho.

-"Louise ¿Entrenarías conmigo?"-le solicita Julio.

Saito se enfurece observando su atrevimiento y su acercamiento hacia Louise.

Ella, sin poder encontrar a alguien que le ayudara en tal situación, corrió hacia él para atacarlo tal y como él le pidió, pero como esperarse de ella falló y Julio le paró, ya que de lo contrario habría caído al suelo.

-"Que pena"-dice Julio, haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosa, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa llena de confianza-"No es así".

-"¡Ese maldito sabelotodo!"-"Exclama Saito, todo fúrico-"¿Por qué se acerca tanto a Louise?". De repente es atacado por una de las subordinadas de Agnes, el cual apenas logra esquivarlo, pero lo deja todo sorprendido.

-¿Qué traes tú?"-Le pregunta Saito, aún anonadado.

-"Muéstrame tus habilidades"-le ordena la subordinada.

Saito reaccionó y tomó la espada de madera para bloquear el ataque.

Mientras él huía de los golpes que le daba, Julio se encontraba entrenando con Louise, cuando ella ve que su familiar es derrotado, corre para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-"¿Qué le hiciste a mi familiar?"-le reclama la pelirosada a la subordinada de Agnes.

-"Valiere-dono"-le llama la misma Agnes-"Aunque ya lo he visto luchar, si no puede ni siquiera golpearme, será un hazmerreír".

-"Es porque él tiene a Derflinger"-le explica Louise.

-"¿Derflinger?"-se pregunta algo confundida Agnes.

-"Es mi espada"-aclara Saito-"Si no tengo en mis manos algún tipo de arma que sea para una batalla, no puedo activar mis poderes de familiar".

-"Así que ¿Nunca has entrenado para ser un espadachín?"-vuelve a pregunta Agnes.

-"Ese es un dato muy interesante"-le interrumpe Julio-"Saito ¿Te gustaría tener un duelo conmigo? Trae a esa Derf...A cualquier espada que elijas".

A Saito le molestó la manera en como le estaba retando-"¿Por qué debería tenerlo?".

-"Sólo soy curioso"-le responde muy confianzudamente Julio-"El ganador podrá besar a Louise".

Ambos (Saito y Louise) se sorprenden ante el atrevimiento en tomar decisiones por su cuenta, sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás.

Yisugo, quien entrenaba a lo lejos, paró por un momento para observar el pequeño conflicto entre el caballero de Romalia y el Familiar de Louise.

-"Estos chicos"-dice algo relajado Yisugo-"son muy competitivos". regresó a su entrenamiento, ya que no tenía mucho qué hacer mientras estuviera en la academia.

Regresando a la pequeña riña:

-"¡Aceptaré cualquier desafío!"-dice Saito, determinado a derrotar a Julio en cualquier desafío.

-"¡Te dije que no te comportaras así!"-le reclama Louise, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-"¡Estoy decidido!"-le responde su familiar.

-"¡Morirá si te lo tomas en serio!"-susurra Louise.

-"¿Ahora te preocuparás por él en vez de por mí?".

Louise, harta, decidió retirarse, viendo que ya no podía hacer nada ante la terquedad de su familiar-"Está bien, pero utilizarás la espada de madera...De ninguna manera usarás una espada real".

-"Entendido"-le responde resignado Saito, ahora encarándose a Julio-"Veremos quién es el ganador mañana".

Ambos se retiran.

-"Será interesante...el día de mañana"-dice Yisugo, oyendo la pequeña riña retadora entre ellos dos.

* * *

Más tarde, afuera, en los jardines de la academia:

-"¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?"-le pregunta Yisugo, seguido de Agnes.

-"Quiero que me enseñen a ser un espadachín"-les pide Saito, con una reverencia-"nunca he aprendido el uso adecuado de una espada. Podría utilizar mi poder de familiar si se trata de un arma de batalla".

-"Pero creo que eso no explica muy bien el porqué quieres tal cosa"-le rectifica Yisugo.

-"Siento que dependo mucho de ese poder"-aclara Saito-"Habrá muchas batallas en estos tiempos de guerra, y quisiera volverme más fuerte para poder proteger a Louise".

-"Así que todo esto lo hacer por ella"-deduce Yisugo-"yo aceptaría observar el entrenamiento, pero no podría enfrentarte de esta manera".

-"No te preocupes, Yisugo-dono, él luchará contra mí como entrenamiento"-le responde Agnes-"Espero que puedas superar mi entrenamiento".

Así, ellos empezaron el "Entrenamiento especial".

* * *

Entretanto, Louise, quien acabó de hacer sus cosas, fue a buscar a Saito. Primero fue a buscarlo con Siesta, luego con Kirche y Tabitha.

-"¿Saito?"-pregunta confundida Kirche-"Lo vi en el parque hace un rato, con la Capitana del Escuadrón de Armas de Fuego...Se veían muy disfrutados el uno al otro, bañados en sudor".

-"¿Qué insinúas?"-pregunta algo desconfiada Louise.

* * *

Momentos después, en el entrenamiento de Saito, Agnes luchaba fieramente contra Saito con las espadas de madera, mientras eran observados de Yisugo, estando relajado.

-"Crea una abertura"-le aconseja Yisugo.

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú mencionaste algo de odiar a los mages, en especial los que manejan fuego"-le dice Saito, tomando el consejo de su amigo de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, a la vez que luchaba contra ella-"¿Hay alguna razón para tu bronca?".

Agnes, aun luchando, empieza a recordar por lo que pasó en su aldea, creando lo que él esperaba. No obstante Saito se tropezó y cayó encima de Agnes, en una postura malinterpretable.

-"¡Genial! ¡Ese es el camino!"-le felicita Agnes.

Saito solo asiente, al igual que Yisugo.

-"Así que es verdad"-dice una voz muy conocida por Saito, temiendo por su vida. Él volteó a donde estaba Yisugo, pero solo encontró su figura en aire. "Louise, esto no es lo que piensas". Louise, sin querer su justificación, lo explotó.

...

-"Es tu culpa por decir esas cosas"-dice Tabitha, al sentir el temblor de la explosión de Louise.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando"-le responde Kirche, desviando la mirada y fingiendo demencia.

...

No obstante, Louise no se conformó hasta que pasó toda la noche castigando a su familiar con fuertes latigazos, haciéndolo sufrir y llamándolo "Perro pervertido y despreciable".

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambos llegan al punto donde se iba a dar el encuentro entre Saito y el caballero de Romalia. Yisugo, como sabía que podía ser perseguido por las chicas si lo encontraban, decidió observar su encuentro desde el tejado de uno de los edificios que pertenecían a la academia

-"¿Qué te sucedió?"-le pregunta Julio al familiar, viendo todas las heridas que había recibido por parte de su ama-"Pareces un dragón que explotó o algo por el estilo. Habrás tenido una noche salvaje".

-"Sí, la verdad no está tan alejada de eso"-dice Saito, todo acabado, ganándose un golpe por parte de Louise.

-"Está bien si quieres cancelar el duelo"-le propone Julio.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-le cuestiona Saito, olvidando sus heridas-"Arreglaremos este asunto ahora mismo".

Ambos se pusieron en guardia y al instante empezaron el duelo. Yisugo apareció a lado de Louise, con el fin de observar la pelea, con su cara más seria.

En el transcurso de la batalla:

-"¡Ese es mi aibou!"-Le apoya Derflinger saltando desde su vaina.

-"Él debería poder ganar"-le secunda Louise, observando seriamente el duelo.

-"No, definitivamente perderá"-menciona la espada mágica. Louise se asusta ante aquello.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Derflinger"-le apoya Yisugo, analizando los patrones de pelea que tenían ellos dos-"A pesar de que solo haya entrenado una tarde, Julio-dono tiene más habilidad en manejar una espada".

Entretanto, en el duelo:

-"¿Realmente eres un Clérigo Sintoísta?"-le pregunta Saito, buscando una abertura mientras se trataba de defender de los ataques de Julio-"No será que te echaron de aquella academia por ser insoportable?".

Por unos momento Julio frunció el ceño. Saito, creyendo que era una apertura, lanzó un nuevo ataque. No obstante, Julio rápidamente actuó y esquivó el ataque, provocando que Saito casi cayera.

-"Tratando de provocarme una reacción para crear una apertura ¿Eh?"-Dice Julio, deduciendo los movimientos que parecían de desesperados por parte de Saito-"Q ingenuo".

Saito se volteó aún más molesto y en guardia debido a la actitud del caballero de Romalia.

-"Saito-kun, no solo yo quiero besar a Louise, sino que tú también"-prosigue Julio, poniendo a Saito todo nervioso. Ahí ve rápidamente la apertura y la aprovecha. Como un Rayo, el familiar espabila y trata de hacer una defensa, quitándole la espada, o por lo menos lo que todos creían.

-"He...perdido"-dice Julio, fingiendo la derrota.

Saito, todo molesto, solo lo observó mientras él fingía, a la vez, recuperaba el aire que había perdido por tanto esfuerzo en no ser derrotado, al mismo tiempo que las chicas rodeaban al caballero para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y abucheando a Saito verbalmente

-"¡Lo lograste! ¿Estás herido?"-le pregunta y felicita la pelirosada, cargando a Derflinger y corriendo hacia él.

-"No, solo tengo las heridas que tú me causaste"-le responde, aún con su semblante serio.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-le reclama Louise.

-"¡De todos modos, has ganado, compañero! Ahora viene el beso de victoria"-interrumpe la espada encantada, poniendo a una Louise muy nerviosa.

-"No necesito nada de eso"-le dice Saito, tan harto de ese tipo que decidió retirarse.

Louise se queda toda anonadada y desconcertada, por lo que decide seguirlo y reclamarle el recibir un porqué de su actitud molesta.

-"Él perdió a propósito"-le responde, aún furioso.

-"Sí, porque con las habilidades de mi compañero nunca le habría ganado a ese tipo"-le explica Derflinger a la pelirosada.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una de las subordinadas de Agnes los llamaba bajo la señal de "Zero".

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yisugo, quien se encontraba entrenando con su bastón largo, fue interrumpido por Agnes.

-"Yisugo"-le llama Agnes.

-"¿Sí?"-contesta.

-"Le exijo para que venga conmigo a presentarse con Su Majestad y nos revele sus intenciones"-le pide firmemente Agnes.

-"No hace falta que lo hagas tan formal...Agnes-san"-le responde Yisugo, aceptando la exigencia-"De todos modos, estaba esperando este momento para hacerlo".

* * *

Un poco más tarde, en la habitación donde venía siendo la dirección, una persona con una capa, sin poder reconocerla se encontraba frente a una ventana, viendo el paisaje. Antes de que todos pudieran decir algo:

-"¡Julio!"-Exclama Saito, molesto-"¡Maldito! ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones en ese duelo?"

-"Mi objetivo no era ganar o perder"-le respondía Julio, todo calmado y confiado-"Sólo quería conocer la fuerza de mi camarada".

-"¿Camarada?"-se cuestiona todo confundido Saito.

-"Sí, camarada"-afirma la persona que traía la capa. Louise logró distinguir la voz, pero sin estar segura de que fuera esa persona en la que pensaba. Tal y como lo sospechaba, la persona, quien se quitó la capucha para mostrar su identidad, resultó ser Henrietta.

Unos momentos después llega Yisugo, acompañado por Agnes, con su capa y su bufanda, pero sin que le tapara su cara.

-"¡Eres tú!"-exclama Henrietta.

-"Su Majestad"-saluda Yisugo, arrodillándose-"Me disculpo por mi rudeza en aquella situación, también lamento mi falta de empatía".

-"No, al contrario, le agradezco, y por sus disculpas, las acepto, gracias a usted, Saito-san y Louise, me rescataron. De seguro esa persona también lo fue"-les explica Henrietta.

-"Disculpe a mi familiar también si fue algo brusco"-se apresura a decir Louise, agachándole la cabeza a Saito por la fuerza.

-"He oído cosas de Wales, pero al final fue una especie de conspiración por parte de Albion"-menciona Julio, con un semblante serio.

-"Agnes, Julio-san, Saito-san, Louise, y también usted, Yisugo-san, son los únicos en los que puedo depender"-dice muy seria Henrietta-"Sin embargo, quiero oír la historia de Yisugo-san y las razones por las cuales hizo lo que hizo".

-"Claro, Su majestad"-le responde Yisugo, empezando a contar. Todos le prestaron suma atención:

-"Yo provengo de otro mundo"-Empieza Yisugo-"En ese mundo, soy un guerrero. Mis padres son reyes de un gran imperio lleno de magia y otros seres conviviendo en armonía, no obstante ellos dos son muy amigos de su padre y su madre. Desde que murió él, Mariane de Tristain se acordó de la relación de amistad que tenían y decidió llamarnos. Tras eso, me mandaron a mí para que le sirviera como una especie de apoyo con el que usted... Su Majestad, pudiera contar".

-"Entiendo"-Dice Henrietta, comprendiendo.

-"Sin embargo, lamento haber aparecido de esa manera ante usted. Había decidido primero conocer a las personas más cercanas a usted, como lo son Saito-dono y Louise-dono para ganarme su confianza, para luego presentarme ante usted sin ningún conflicto"-se justifica Yisugo, para luego volverse a disculpar.

-"Comprendo"-le vuelve a mencionar Henrietta-"De hecho, tengo la prueba suficiente para confiar en ti, por lo que no te preocupes".

-"Gracias, Su Majestad".

Después de aclarar los asuntos, todos se retiran, pero antes de que Yisugo se retirara junto con Saito, Louise y Julio, Henrietta le pide que se quede un poco más para que pudiera conocerlo.

Una vez solos (aunque Agnes también se encontraba):

-"Quisiera que me ayudara plenamente como un caballero personalmente para mí"-Le solicita Henrietta.

-"no...no entiendo"-le responde Yisugo, algo confundido en tal pedido.

-"Quiero que seas como mi mano derecha...en secreto"-le explica Henrietta-"mi mano derecha secreta, como Agnes es como mi mano derecha, pero todos la conocen, a usted no lo conoce nadie por el momento. Usted puede actuar como siempre lo ha hecho, pero cuando le dé su señal, que será la misma que Louise y Saito-san. Incluso seguirá en la academia como si fuera un guardián de ella".

-"Entiendo"-le responde Yisugo-"Será un placer".

-"Gracias".

Sin nada más qué decir, él se retiró.

 **Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

Agnes se encontraba dirigiéndose a la habitación donde se encontraba Henrietta, pero en su camino, pasó por un hombre que caminaba para el lado contrario a ella, no obstante, se notaba una clara tensión, percibiéndose como enemigos. Una vez que llega a la habitación de la reina, se reporta ante ella y sobre un asunto que involucraba a ella y un rumor sobre un "Buscapleitos".

-"No cabe duda que tendremos que utilizar ese plan"-dice Henrietta, decidida.

-"¡Pero Su Majestad, ese plan pondría su vida en peligro! Si llega a morir, el reino se sumirá en caos"-le advierte preocupada Agnes.

-"No te preocupes, yo conseguiré un guardaespaldas capaz"-le responde llena de confianza la reina de cabello morado, sabiendo en quien pensaba para ser cargo de ese trabajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, con Louise, Saito y Yisugo frente a un local.

-"Tendremos que esperar a Agnes en este lugar"-dice Saito, algo preocupado al igual que Louise, sabiendo quién era el dueño del negocio que estaba frente a ellos.

-"Por qué ponen esa cara?"-les pregunta Yisugo, algo curioso por las caras pálidas que tenían los dos.

-"Creo que muy pronto lo vas a saber"-le responde Saito, aún con la cara pálida. Los tres procedieron a entrar.

Entrando se encuentran a Scarron, ambos se paralizan, sin poder procesar algo de información.

-"Qué hombre tan inusual"-comenta Yisugo, sin dar una especie de reacción.

Scarron, al ver que era Louise y Saito, los recibió con un montón de cariño, sin embargo cuando llegó a Yisugo, preguntándose quién era, pero no lo detuvo de tratar en recibirlo tal y como recibía a los dos anteriores. No obstante él, con tan solo tener las manos a un centímetro, como un rayo Yisugo le agarró la mano y se la torció, con tal de inmovilizarlo y evitar que lo tocara.

-"Lamentablemente no me gustan los manoseos ni esas muestras de cariño"-le advierte, ya soltándolo.

-"Hai"-dice resignado y con lagrimitas de dolor.

Ya que Saito y Louise vuelven a la normalidad, voltean a ver un afiche que anunciaba una especie de obra de teatro llamada "Vacantes en Tristania".

-"Ustedes también estarán en la obra"-les dice a Saito y Louise-"Ya que nos hacen falta recursos humanos".

-"Pero...estamos en una misión"-le replica Louise.

-"Saito y este hombrazo irán a ayudar en la tienda, mientras que Louise-chan irá a ponerse el disfraz para atender a los clientes.

Ambos vuelven a ponerse pálidos.

-"Bueno, mientras usted no se me insinúe no habrá ningún problema"-dice Yisugo. Scarron le ordenó a una de sus empleadas para que le guiara al chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado a una habitación que pudiera utilizar.

Al quedarse solo en su habitación, se quitó su capa y su gabardina, junto con su katana. Se puso una bandana en su frente, se quitó sus guantes y sus vendas, y salió con dirección a la cocina, con el fin de ayudar a Saito con las labores.

Mientras él se encontraba limpiando, Saito se encontraba observando los pechos de las empleadas de Scarron que les servían a los clientes.

-"Oye Saito-dono, creo que no deberías hacer eso"-le aconseja indiferentemente Yisugo, sabiendo las consecuencias que le vendrían a su compañero.

-"¡YISUGO!"-exclama con voz baja-"¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así? El ver pechos es un arte sagrado en los hombres".

Él suspiró y decidió dejarlo para seguir trabajando, dejando que las consecuencias le llegaran.

Entretanto, Saito prosiguió a mirar pechos desde la barra. Louise no tardó en aparecer detrás de Saito para molerlo a golpes.

-"Es lo que te ganas por mirón"-susurra Yisugo para sí mismo, criticando a su amigo.

Durante el moler a Saito con llaves, Scarron le avisa a Louise que alguien la solicitaba.

-"Perdón por hacerle esperar..."Decía Louise, hasta que la sorpresa le interrumpió al ver que era Julio-"¡¿Tú?!".

-"¡Hey, Louise!"-le saluda Julio, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Saito, tras levantarse y ver que era Julio, empieza a arder en cólera, lleno de celos.

-"Ah, es Julio-dono"-dice Yisugo, volteando a ver y regresando a su trabajo.

Tras un rato, empezó a brindar junto con las demás sirvientas, quienes se sentaron en la misma que el caballero de Romalia.

* * *

Con Louise:

-"¿Cuántas veces vas a brindar?"-le pregunta, algo incómoda por el ambiente en el que estaba.

-"Todas las veces que quiera, mientras esté feliz"-le dice Julio, con un tono alegre, aún brindando-"¡Esta es una tienda maravillosa"-vuelve a gritar, lleno de alegría.

-"Saito-dono, iré a sacar una caja, ahorita vuelvo"-Avisa Yisugo.

Al salir con la caja llena de botellas de licor vacías, choca con alguien que traía puesta una capa.

-"Disculpe"-le llama la persona en capa y que era difícil identificarla-"¿Hay alguna tienda en la cercanía llamada "Las Diablillas de Niwaku?"-le pregunta.

-"Sí, es aquí"-le responde Yisugo. No obstante, al analizar su voz, se le hacía familiar. Lo mismo pasaba con la persona con capa-"¿Eh? ¡Eres/Es tú/usted!"-Exclaman ambos, sabiendo quien era el uno al otro. Yisugo miró alrededor para que no hubiera nadie viendo y la metió a la tienda, después a su habitación, donde ella se quitó la capa.

-"¿Para qué nos pidió a Saito-dono, Louise-dono, a Julio-dono y a mí esperar órdenes aquí?"-le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas en este momento"-le responde Henrietta-"Yo sé muy bien que Saito-san podría protegerme, pero él tiene que cuidar a Louise. Los necesito a los dos para que se contacten con Agnes. Hay un sospechoso entre mi corte, y quiero exponerlos".

-"Entiendo"-le responde Yisugo-"Deje me preparo para ayudarle en la misión".

Ella solo asiente y se sienta en la cama. Durante su cambio, ella lo observa. De pronto ve cómo él se estaba quitando su camiseta sin mangas para luego ponerse una con mangas cortas, se sonrojó al ver el atractivo que tenía, no obstante, también había visto varias cicatrices en su espalda y en sus ligeramente fornidos brazos.

-"Yisugo-san, los guardias vendrán en cualquier momento a inspeccionar este lugar, ¿No tiene una ropa que pueda relacionarse con una plebeya para mí?".

-"Pues...No creo que a Louise-dono le importe que utilice su ropa"-le dice Yisugo, yendo por ella y entregándosela a la Reina, mientras que esta ya estaba desvestida.

Yisugo solo miró para otro lado, con el fin de evitar profanar con la vista al cuerpo de la Reina.

-"Ya está listo"-le avisa Henrietta a Yisugo.

-"Bueno, servirá"-le dice Yisugo.

El chico decidió escribirle una nota a su camarada familiar de Louise para avisarle y se alistó por completo, poniéndose sus guantes, vendas, gabardina y guardando sus armas. Por último se puso su bufanda y se retiró con ella para afuera.

Una vez afuera, Yisugo observó que habían muchos guardias.

-"Es porque dieron el aviso de una investigación la cual dice que la hija de la realeza había sido secuestrada"-le explica Henrietta, mientras que ambos seguían ocultos en el pequeño callejón que conducía a la puerta trasera de la tienda de Scarron.

-"Por lo tanto la están buscando a usted"-deduce Yisugo.

-"Seremos sospechosos si nos ocultamos"-le dice Henrietta, planeando-"Yisugo-san ¿Podría poner su brazo sobre mi hombro?".

-"Claro"-El chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado obedientemente hizo lo que ella le ordenó, sin inmutarse o avergonzarse. Así, ambos empezaron a caminar entre los guardias, haciéndose pasar por una pareja. De pronto Henrietta piensa que los Guardias estaban sospechando de ellos dos, por lo que tomó rápidamente la segunda mano de Yisugo y la enterró entre sus "atributos", con el fin de incomodarlos y así despistarlos completamente. Yisugo, para mantener su acto aún con su mano, solo dio una sonrisa. Al pasar los guardias, se metieron en un pequeño hotel y pidieron una habitación para los dos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de Scarron, Saito había terminado su turno y se dirigió a la habitación de su compañero para descansar y hablar un rato con él. Cuando llega no encuentra a nadie, pero logra hallar la pequeña nota que le dejó Yisugo:

-"Estoy con Su Majestad. Lamento que haya tomado la ropa de tu ama sin su consentimiento, pero estaba en necesidad. Por favor discúlpate con ella en mi representación, después me disculparé adecuadamente con ella. También perdóname si te empieza a agarrar a golpes, Yisugo".

-"Está difícil odiar a este tipo de persona que es, tsh"-se queja Saito.

Tras un rato Saito regresa a sus labores detrás de la barra, cuando Louise llega con él

-"Agnes está tardando mucho"-dice Louise-"Vamos a buscarla".

-"De acuerdo"-le responde su familiar. Así, ambos fueron a la ciudad y logran hallar a Agnes en un hotel (No es el mismo).

-"Agnes-san"-le llama Louise, aún en su disfraz para trabajar en la tienda del tío de Siesta, pero utilizando una capa con el fin de evitar mojarse, seguido de Saito-"¿Qué está pasando? Hay muchos guardias aquí".

-"¡No hay tiempo de hablar, síganme!"-les ordena Agnes, agarrándolos de la mano y jalándolos hacia adentro del hotel, para luego seguir a una persona que ella había encontrado antes de reunirse inesperadamente con Saito y Louise.

Llega a un pequeño pasillo y logra oír algunas cosas.

Louise grita de sorpresa, alertando a esas dos personas. Agnes, desesperada, improvisó y le dio un beso a Saito, impactando a Louise más de lo que ya estaba.

Como vio que ya no había peligro de que la descubrieran, debido a que la persona a la que estaban acosando para obtener información.

Al salir del hotel, Louise rápidamente empezó a sacudir pidiendo una explicación, casi toda histérica sobre el porqué había besado a Saito de esa forma, mientras que Saito estaba todo rojo y en trance por el impacto que había recibido.

-"¡Es una misión!"-exclama apurada Agnes.

-"¿Una misión?"-se pregunta Louise.

-"Ahora que me acuerdo"-habla Saito, recuperado de su trance-"Yisugo me había dejado una nota informando que estaba con Su Majestad".

-"Es que él está siendo su guardaespaldas por el momento".

-"¿Qué?"-Se pregunta Louise.

* * *

Durante la explicación, con Henrietta y Yisugo:

Él se encontraba observando la lluvia desde la ventana de la habitación.

-"Como está lloviendo afuera"-dice. Poco después voltea a ver a la Reina, temblando.

-"¿Le pasa algo?"-le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Tengo frío"-le responde Henrietta.

Yisugo se quitó su gabardina y su bufanda, y se la puso encima.

Rápidamente ella se la quita.

-"Pescará un resfriado si no se la pone"-le advierte.

-"Quisiera que me abrazara"-le dice, un poco avergonzada-"Dicen que la calidez humana es mejor que tener una chaqueta".

-"Claro"-acepta obedientemente. Se quita su camiseta, se sienta a lado de ella y la rodea con su brazo derecho.

-"Está muy fría"-Piensa Yisugo-"Aumentaré un poco mi calor corporal con mi elemento fuego".

Henrietta se sorprende ante la gran calidez que emitía, por lo que se acurrucó un poco más en él.

De pronto ambos son sorprendidos por toques del Ejército Real, exigiendo que abrieran la puerta hasta el punto de intentar forzar la manija para que se abriera. "Por asuntos urgentes, utilizaremos la fuerza para abrir la puerta".

-"¡Su Majestad!"-exclama casi sin esperanzas Yisugo.

-"¡No hay nada qué hacer!"-dice Henrietta, abriéndose la camisa rápidamente y lanzándose hacia el chico de cabello alborotado de colores negro/rojo/plateado, dándole un profundo beso.

Tras abrir la puerta, los guardias fijaron la vista y como rayos se incomodaron al verlos tan acaramelados. Con tal incómodo momento que vivieron, se retiraron.

Una vez retirados, ella se separa, sonrojándose. Sin embargo, a Yisugo le tomó un poco más de tiempo en procesar lo que había pasado. Él tenía la cara tan roja como jamás le hubiera pasado tal cosa.

Luego de que ambos se calmaran, Yisugo se puso rápidamente su camiseta y su gabardina.

Ambos se acuestan de diferentes lados de la cama.

-"¿Por qué...lo hizo?"-le pregunta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, aun estando rojo de la vergüenza.

-"Para atraer al traidor"-responde, un poco sonrojada Henrietta-"He transmitido la noticia de que fui secuestrada. Pero no estaba segura de que él cayera con la falsa noticia tan fácilmente, decidí escaparme realmente".

-"Así que era por eso". Yisugo trataba de borrar ese recuerdo de su mente, pero le resultaba imposible.

-"Deberíamos hacer un movimiento"-Habla Henrietta, levantándose de la cama.

-"¿A dónde iremos?"-le pregunta Yisugo, cambiando su semblante.

-"Al teatro".

* * *

Horas después, todos se reunieron en el teatro: Yisugo fue con Saito y Louise; Henrietta fue de encubierta entre el público como una de las espectadoras del espectáculo que se promocionaba en el afiche que Saito había visto en la tienda de Scarron.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la obra empezó. Yisugo se escondió arriba del ruedo con su uniforme, incluyendo su capa, donde estuviera negro, actuando como el vigilante, estando listo para atacar en cualquier momento, a cualquier enemigo que pudiera hacerle algo a su Reina.

Mientras tanto, entre el público, donde se encontraba Lishimon y una persona que parecía ser de Albion:

-"Así que la Princesa ya ha..."-hablaba Lishimon.

-"Aún no ha sido encontrada"-le respondía el hombre originario de Albion-"Podremos proseguir con la invasión".

-"¡Estoy aquí!"-Habla Henrietta, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

-"¡Su Majestad!"-Exclaman ambos.

-"Me supuse que se contactaría con su cómplice en mi ausencia y la verdad emergería".

-"Así que el zorro sacó su cola. El hecho de que estuviera secuestrada era para sacarme de mi escondite"-le responde confiadamente Lishimon

-"Exactamente"-Aclara Henrietta, mientras que un gran grupo de mujeres guerreras con sus espadas desenvainadas y listas para luchar aparecían detrás de ella-"Director de la Corte, Lishimon, lo arrestaremos por traición".

-"Muy astuta Henrietta"-le contesta Lishimon, revelando su grupo también de secuaces listos para la batalla.

La batalla empezó recio. Los civiles rápidamente empezaron a evacuar para no ser víctimas innecesarias.

-"¡Hime-sama!"-Exclama Louise, preocupada de que algo le pudiera pasar. Henrietta se encontraba viendo cómo podría escapar, sin embargo, uno de los secuaces de Lishimon alcanzó a la reina y preparó un golpe que acabara con ella.

Yisugo al observar tal acción, saltó y como un rayo aterrizó entre Henrietta y el secuaz, quitándose la capa y sacando sus tonfas, bloqueando el ataque.

-"¡Yisugo-san!"-Exclama Henrietta, aliviada. "¿Está bien?"-le pregunta Yisugo. -"Sí"-le responde-"Gracias a ti".

-"Arderás en el infierno"-declara Yisugo. De pronto sus ojos tomaron forma parecida a los de un gato preparado para atrapar a su presa.

Una vez noqueado, se puso en guardia, viendo alrededor suyo, preparándose para su siguiente oponente que intentara asesinar a su reina.

-"¡Lishimon-dono!"-Exclama Henrietta. El chico de cabello alborotado negro/Rojo/plateado reaccionó y fijó la mirada en él, viendo que estaba corriendo hacia el escenario. No dudó en lanzar unos kunai para interceptarlo. No obstante, no esperó que hubiera una especie de ruta de salida, provocando que sus Kunai fallaran.

-"Tsh!"-chista Yisugo, frustrado mientras recuperaba sus Kunai.

* * *

Entretanto, dentro del escondite, Lishimon se encontraba huyendo hasta que fue atrapado por Agnes, quien lo estaba esperando.

-"Una plebeya como tú no me capturará"-le alardea el traidor.

-"No pienso capturarlo"-le responde Agnes, apuntándole con su arma de fuego-"Lo mataré".

-"¿Qué?"-Le cuestiona Lishimon, sorprendido por la actitud de la Capitana del Escuadrón de Armas de Fuego.

-"Tú planeaste la caída de Danguteal"-le acusa Agnes-"Por ti, mi ciudad natal fue totalmente destruida".

-"Ya veo"-dice Lishimon, entendiendo a lo que se refería-"Tú eres la única sobreviviente de esa aldea".

-"¡Ahora es el momento de la venganza!"-le condena Agnes, aún apuntándole su arma con una mirada determinada para matarlo.

-"Acabaré con tu vida de un golpe"-le alardea una vez más-"¡Déjame decirte que los registros de Danguteal que estás buscando están en el sótano de la Academia de Magia!".

Al mencionar eso, Agnes se sorprende, dejando una abertura que Lishimon aprovechó, lanzando un hechizo de fuego-"¡Ingenua!".

Cabe decir que antes de alcanzarla, una figura apareció frente a ella, con una capa, desviando el hechizo con su manipulación del viento. En ese lapsus, Agnes recordó algo de su pasado. Seguido de eso, percibió que no había recibido ninguna quemadura. Abrió los ojos y vio la figura, resultando ser Yisugo. "¿Quién eres tú?"-pregunta todo asustado Lishimon.

-"¡Ahora Agnes!"-le avisa, dando la señal para su ataque rápido.

La capitana aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió velozmente hacia Lishimon, dando el golpe mortal, enterrándole su espada.

Una vez muerto y calmada, guardando su espada, volteó a Yisugo, quien observó la escena frente a él, sin inmutarse

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta de repente Agnes.

-"¿Por qué...qué?"-le cuestiona confundido Yisugo.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Para Su Majestad, tú eres muy importante para ella, no te quiere perder Agnes-san"Se justifica-"Además, eres mi camarada, al igual como veo a Saito-dono y a Julio-dono".

-"Le agradezco, Yisugo-dono". Ella le hace una reverencia.

-"No te preocupes".

* * *

Tras un rato después, Yisugo, Saito, Louise y Julio regresaron a la academia, mientras que Henrietta y Agnes volvieron de regreso al palacio.

En su camino de regreso, Henrietta se acordó del beso entre ella y Yisugo. Sonrió al recordarlo, en especial la cara ruborizada que tenía él. Podía percibir cierto grado de placer en él. "Quizá este chico pueda cambiar mi vida"-piensa ella, sonrojándose un poco.

-"¿Le pasa algo Su Majestad?"-le pregunta Agnes, algo confundida por la pequeña alegría un traía ella.

-"Nada en especial"-le responde Henrietta, sin embargo, su sonrojo delataba que si había algo, lo cual se preocupaba y se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta en su mente.

Por otra parte, con Yisugo, quien viajaba de regreso a la academia, acompañado por Saito, Louise y Julio. Él se encontraba en una especie de posición de meditación espiritual mientras Saito y Louise discutían por cosas triviales, siendo escuchados por Julio, quien se veía algo divertido escuchando las constantes peleas. De repente Yisugo se desconcentró en su meditación al recordar el beso que sucedió entre ella y él, incluso la sensación de sus considerablemente grandes pechos presionando sobre sus pectorales desnudos. Inconscientemente empezó a ruborizarse, seguido, de su cabeza salía humo, debido a que su cerebro trataba de procesar esa información y olvidarla, más lo hacía trabajar, provocando que se sobrecalentara. A los pocos minutos ya andaba echando humo por las orejas, lo cual logra atraer la atención de sus tres acompañantes.

-"Yisugo ¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta su amigo,

Él seguía sin decir nada, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y su posición de meditación, a la vez, tratando de recuperar su concentración en ello.

-"¿Será que pasó algo entre Hime-sama y él?"-le susurra Louise a Saito.

-"Eso mismo le pregunto"-le responde Saito, también a susurros.

Así continuaron su camino de regreso.

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

Días después de aquella batalla contra Lishimon, una declaración de guerra le había llegado a Henrietta, por parte de su General Bowachi.

Henrietta estaba totalmente concentrada, analizándolo. No quería declarar la guerra por sus principios de pacifismo, no obstante, el Obispo Massarini le dio bastantes razones para que lo firmara. Sin más opción y considerando las razones que le dio el Obispo, firmó el documento, esperando que no haya sido un error.

* * *

Pasando esos días en que se dio la primera batalla, en la que Tristain gana, Louise, acompañada por Saito, se encontraban en una plaza comercial. Ella vio uno de los afiches que decían las noticias, mencionando su resultado esperado.

-"Bien, tuvieron éxito"-comenta Louise, feliz ante la noticia.

-"¿Qué dice en el afiche?"-le pregunta Saito, desinteresadamente.

Louise volteó para leérselo en voz alta:

-"Una semana después declarada la guerra, la combinación del ejército de Tristain y Germania: Una cantidad estimada de 500 pelotones, se encontraron con las fuerzas enemigas antes de llegar a Albion. Los accidentados de nuestro lado son mínimos...Eso dice"-Termina de leer Louise.

-"Ah"-Dice una vez más desinteresadamente, largándose de ahí para vagar un rato.

Louise le empezó a seguir.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tristain ganó la batalla! ¿No te pone contento?"-le cuestiona Louise de modo condescendiente.

-"¿Su Majestad no se oponía a la guerra?"-le pregunta Saito, indiferente.

-"De hecho ella se oponía...pero el enemigo es Albion, tenemos que luchar contra ellos no importa cómo"-le discute con un semblante serio Louise-"Su Majestad debe haberse sentido mal antes de tomar esa decisión".

-"¿Así es realmente?"-Se pregunta Saito, como si se sintiera decepcionado de los resultados.

Louise se puso a pensar, tratando de empatizar un poco en su amiga de la infancia.

De pronto Saito grita, lo cual sorprende a Louise. Ella voltea hacia él, quien dirigía una mirada hacia una cosa que se encontraba en uno de los puestos de ropa, sin poder entender el porqué de su sorpresa.

Por otro lado, Saito irradiaba alegría al poder ver lo que parecía ser un uniforme de marinero para chicas. Como no había visto uno en tanto tiempo, se le hacía nostálgico al recordar su tierra natal. No dudó en aparecer como un rayo frente al vendedor para comprar el traje de marinera. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, pensó en quién dárselo para que se lo probara. La primera opción era Louise, pero como le faltaba impacto a su cuerpo, optó por dárselo a Siesta cuando ya estuviera en la academia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la academia, una Agnes molesta iba saliendo de la Dirección.

-"¡Su Majestad me dio su autorización!"-Se queja, caminando por el pasillo-"¡Cielos, No me comprenden!".

De repente se encuentra a Julio casualmente y pudo oír algunos quejidos que ella decía en voz alta.

-"¿Pasa algo Agnes-kun?"-le pregunta el caballero de Romalia.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, en el edificio donde Agnes administraba todo el papeleo que tuviera relación con su Escuadrón de Armas de Fuego, teniendo reunidos ahí a Julio, Saito, Louise y Yisugo. Ahí les explica todo.

-"¿Una biblioteca subterránea?"-Se pregunta Saito.

Ella asiente, afirmando-"Hay un lugar debajo de la Academia donde se guardan documentos secretos"-les explica Agnes, la razón de su inconformidad-"He obtenido permiso de Su Majestad para hojear los contenidos de los libros que hay allí. Pero el Director Osmond dijo que no había recibido ninguna orden para abrir la entrada, por lo tanto se negó a abrirla".

-"¿A pesar de haber recibido el permiso de Su Majestad?"-Cuestiona Louise, sorprendida.

-"Debe ser peligroso"-Menciona Julio-"Ya que es un lugar de hace miles de años, debe de estar lleno de trampas. Al parecer tiene una magia anti-robo que lo protege. El simple hecho de entrar podría poner tu vida en riesgo".

-"¡Yo no le temo al peligro! ¡Soy un Caballero!"-Exclama con valentía Agnes.

-"Agnes-san ¿Cuál es el documento que tanto deseas ver?"-le interroga Saito.

-"Eso es...respecto a los rencores que guardo desde hace tantos años"-le responde Agnes.

Yisugo, aunque estuviera totalmente callado y parado firmemente como un ninja, reaccionó sorpresivamente leve.

-"Es natural que los amigos se ayuden cuando son necesitados"-Vuelve a mencionar Julio.

-"Amigos ¿Eh?"-le interroga gapciosa y sospechadamente Saito, con ojos acusatorios.

-"Ah, es que yo los considero más que mis mejores amigos"-Dice Julio, con tanta confianza.

Saito logra incomodarse ante su dicho, tanto que sintió escalofríos.

-"Louise, debido a que eres capaz de una magia increíble, abrir la cerradura no será mucho problema, ¿Verdad?"-supone Julio.

-"Podría funcionar si utilizamos Magia del Vacío, pero si no nos concentramos podría no funcionar"-Asume Louise.

-"¿Sabes? La única magia de la que Louise es capaz es de la del tipo explosiva. Ella es una verdadera idiota con respecto a eso. No es capaz de algo tan complicado como para abrir una cerradura"-presume Saito, burlándose de su ama, mientras que detrás de él estaba una Louise que ardía en cólera.

-"Ya que...ya que soy tan estúpida..."-decía Louise, lanzando un hechizo explosivo hacia Saito, involucrando a Agnes y Julio. Por suerte, Yisugo, con magia de tierra construyó en segundos un pequeño muro para cubrirse.

* * *

Luego de la explosión, con Eleonore de la Valliere:

-"¿Abrir una cerradura?"-pregunta la rubia.

Todos, quienes seguían quemados a excepción del astuto chico de cabello alborotado de color negro/rojo/plateado, asienten con la cabeza.

* * *

Entretanto, la maid que amaba a Saito profundamente, se había puesto el uniforme que él le regaló, pensando en él y preguntándose si le gustaría verla. Sale se su habitación para buscarlo. De pronto lo encuentra, entrando supuestamente al baño de mujeres.

* * *

Regresando con el pequeño grupo de búsqueda y antes de entrar al camino que conducía a la biblioteca de la cual hablaba Agnes:

-"¿Quién es este tipo?"-les pregunta Eleonore, refiriéndose a Yisugo.

-"Él es Yisugo-kun"-le presenta Julio-"Es un apoyo para Su Majestad cuando lo necesita".

-"Qué raro"-comenta Eleonore.

-"No importa"-dice Agnes-"Tenemos que seguir. Después oiremos la historia de Yisugo-dono".

Todos asienten. Antes de seguir una vez más, Eleonore se le acercó a Yisugo. "¡ME DIRÁS TODO SOBRE TI!".

-"¿Enserio, una loca?"-piensa Yisugo, con algunas líneas azules dibujadas en su cara, expresando desagrado.

Sin dar más plática, siguieron por el corredor.

* * *

Tras unas cuantas horas de andar caminando:

-"Esto es raro. Podrían haberlo quemado en vez de esconderlo aquí"-habla de repente Louise.

-"¿Cómo podrían arrojar los documentos reales?"-se pregunta Eleonore-"Aunque no puedan arrojarlo, no sería bueno exponerlos en público. Ésta ha sido la forma contradictoria con la que siempre se han manejado los gobiernos de los pasados mil años".

Logran llegar a una puerta, la cual tenía una cerradura algo complicada.

-"La cerradura mágica está formada por tres grupos"-explica Eleonore, observando la cerradura con unos binoculares estilo ópera especiales-"Es fácil para cada cerradura, pero no se abrirá si la combinación está equivocada".

-"Entonces ¿Entiendes cómo está hecho?"-le pregunta Agnes.

Sin decir nada más, Eleonore empieza a recitar los conjuros para abrir la cerradura.

-"¡Genial Onee-sama!"-Expresa admirando a su hermana mayor Louise...poco usual en ella-"¡Como lo esperábamos de Onee-sama!".

Eleonore solo sonrió agradecida por su elogio.

-"Estoy agradecida por eso"-le secunda Agnes-"A partir de aquí, iré sola".

-"Lo siento, pero no aceptamos eso"-habla Julio-"La diversión acaba de comenzar ¿Verdad?".

-"Yo sólo abrí la cerradura para ver qué hay allí dentro"-se justifica la rubia-"Podrían haber registros secretos de experimentos mágicos del pasado".

-"Pero será peligroso"-les replica Agnes.

-"No podemos dejar que vayas sola por tal razón que nos distes"-le contesta Louise.

-"No tengo nada qué hacer mientras no me ordene nada Su Majestad"-le secunda Yisugo-"Soy el más hábil y entrenado en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, por lo que necesitan de mis habilidades para pasar".

-"Lo siento"-les dice Agnes.

-"Vamos entonces"-finaliza Julio.

De pronto el Profesor Colbert aparece detrás de ellos:

-"¿Adónde creen que van?"-pregunta el profesor-"Agnes-kun, el Director ya ha rechazado tu pedido".

-"¡Respuestas de cobardes son inaceptables!"-le contesta firmemente Agnes, siguiendo aún así.

Los demás le apoyaron y siguieron.

-"¡Oigan!"-les trata de reclamar, pero decidió seguirlos.

* * *

Un poco más adelante:

-"¿Rencores?"-le pregunta el profesor

-"Sí, eso es lo que dijo Agnes"-le responde Saito.

-"Si nuestro ejército logra restringir el puerto de embarque de Albion, Su Majestad irá personalmente al frente"-le explica Agnes-"Yo seguiré a lo largo del curso, pero antes de eso, quiero resolver este asunto".

Yisugo silenciosamente reaccionó algo sorprendido ante lo dicho por Agnes acerca de Henrietta.

-"¿Su Majestad irá al frente?"-le pregunta igual de sorprendida Louise.

Ella asiente-"Dijo que, ya que firmó la declaración de la guerra, causando que el ejército arriesgue su vida luchando, no puede ser que tenga que pasar por alto lo que está sucediendo, quedándose en un lugar seguro".

-"Hime-sama..."-menciona algo afligida Louise.

-"Entonces, ¿A qué enemigo se está refiriendo, Agnes-kun?"-le pregunta de repente el Profesor Colbert.

-"¡Esperen!"-Advierte Agnes, sintiendo una presencia aparte de su grupo-"Alguien nos está siguiendo".

Todos se alertaron y dirigieron la mirada para atrás, con tal de ver de quién se trataba su perseguidor.

Yisugo se preparó tomando su katana para un ataque rápido en caso de que un enemigo se tratase.

Saito de repente entrecerró los ojos para ampliar su alcance visual. Logró ver lo que parecía ser un traje de marinera.

-"¡Saito-san!"-grita feliz Siesta, quien resultó ser la persona que los seguía de lejos, tratando de alcanzarlos. Todos, a excepción de Yisugo, quien sólo volvió a su postura normal, quedaron con una cara de impactados al verla con ese atuendo. Por otro lado, el único feliz que se encontraba entre todos ellos era Saito obviamente.

-"Esa es la camisa que Saito compró en la calle ¿No?"-Asume Louise-"Y esa falda es de mi uniforme ¿Verdad?"-vuelve a asumir, con una vena de enojo marcada en su cien izquierda.

-"Eso es..."-balbuceaba el familiar, en un intento de evitar una de sus explosiones.

-"En la ciudad natal de Saito-san, todas las chicas jóvenes se visten con esta camisa"-les explica Siesta.

-"¡Oh!"-Exclama Julio, entendiendo la circunstancia-"A propósito, tú has viajado hasta aquí desde un país muy lejano ¿Verdad?".

-"A...así es"-afirma Saito-"Es por eso que tengo ese nostálgico sentimiento".

-"Luego, dijo que definitivamente le quedaría bien a Siesta, así que me lo dio"-Prosigue Siesta-"Dijo que Louise no tiene pechos así que no le quedaría a ella". Al decir esto último se dio cuenta de que no debía decir eso.

-"A-así es"-Dice Louise, emanando una aura asesina llena de furia que poco a poco iba aumentando-"Tan plana ¿Verdad? Totalmente fea ¿Verdad?". Sin contenerse, levantó su varita. Todos sabían qué pasaba cuando lo hacía, incluyendo Yisugo, por lo que instantáneamente empezó a crear mágicamente un muro en caso de que ella fuera a liberar tensión.

-"¡Señorita Valliere!"-Le advierte el Profesor, pero sin poder pararla, ya que sus deseos de explotarlo eran más grandes que nada.

-"Yare yare"-expresa Yisugo, quitando su muro personal anti-explosiones y viendo cómo le reprendían a la pelirosada como si fuera una telenovela.

-"¡Saito-san!"-Exclama preocupada Siesta, mientras lo sacaba de entre las rocas.

Una vez que todo se calmó, todos observaron el derrumbe.

-"Sin un mage que esté bien entrenado y que se especialice en Magia de Tierra, no habrá manera de salir"-comenta el Profesor Colbert.

-"En otras palabras, no podemos regresar"-le secunda Julio.

Saito y Louise se asustan.

-"No conseguiremos nada si nos lamentamos aquí"-les dice Agnes-"En todo caso, sigamos adelante".

Todos aceptaron la propuesta.

* * *

Mientras caminaban, Saito le estaba echando vistazos a Siesta utilizando el uniforme de marinera.

-"¿Las chicas jóvenes de tu ciudad natal participan en guerras?"-le pregunta Julio de repente, asustándolo.

-"¿Eh?".

-"Ese es un uniforme de guerra ¿No?"-Asume Julio.

-"Imposible"-niega Saito-"Es un uniforme escolar de mi ciudad natal. No hay necesidad de que los chicos o chicas participen en guerras".

-"Me encantaría visitar la ciudad natal de Saito-kun si habría oportunidad"-menciona muy interesado el profesor Colbert.

-"Sensei ¿También le gusta los uniformes de marinera?"-le cuestiona.

-"No me refería a eso"-le aclara-"Es sólo que envidio un país sin guerra".

-"No es exactamente sin guerra"-musita Saito.

-"Ver a jóvenes participando en guerras y sacrificando sus vidas, me duele"-Expresa el profesor, inconforme.

-"¡Estos son tiempos de guerra!"-Exclama Agnes, explicando su punto de vista-"Guiarlos para que luchen por su país, es el deber de los profesores como usted ¿Verdad?".

-"¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Estás diciendo esas cosas porque no has visto la verdadera cara de la guerra! Si hubieras visto la crueldad de la guerra..."

-"¿Usted la ha visto Sensei?"-le pregunta Saito, interrumpiéndolo.

-"No, es solo que...".

-"Yo la he visto"-le interrumpe esta vez Agnes, explicando su punto una vez más-"En la aldea en donde nací, fue masacrada por el ejército. Hace 20 años, usando la excusa de que era un refugio para los rebeldes, la exterminación de los líderes religiosos comenzó. De hecho, todo fue planeado por Lishimon. Ese hombre se las arregló para eliminar a los rebeldes, y debido a que los eliminó, él ganó una posición. A causa de eso, mi familia y amigos...Gente inocente fueron quemadas hasta la muerte. Soy la única sobreviviente que fue rescatada de allí".

-"En otras palabras, tu rencor es...".

-"Aunque maté a Lishimon con mis propias manos, la persona que cometió esos actos debe estar con vida en algún lugar. ¡Quiero saber su identidad!".

-"Los registros de ese incidente están guardados aquí ¿Verdad?"-Asume Louise.

De pronto todos notan una luz viniendo de lejos. Todos aceleraron la marcha hasta que por fin llegaron. Al analizar su alrededor, notan que hay un gran precipicio en el que se podría deducir que, quien cayera por él, nunca lo irían a ver otra vez con vida. Siesta se aterra y decide abrazar a Saito. Por otro lado, él logra recordar algo placentero de su vida antes de llegar a Halkeginia. No obstante, una Louise empezó a emanar de nuevo sus ganas de explotarlo.

-"Lo podrás explotar luego"-le aconseja Agnes, calmando a la pelirosa-"Saito, compórtate".

-"Parece una madre"-piensa Yisugo.

* * *

Mientras pasaban por el puente:

-"Agnes-kun"-le llama el profesor.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le responde.

-"¿Qué intentas hacer después de descubrir el nombre de ese hombre?"-le interroga.

-"¿Es necesario preguntar?".

-"Bueno ¿Qué planeas hacer después de vengarte?"-le cuestiona una vez más.

-"Pelear a lado de Su Majestad hasta morir".

-"Después de todo, eres la única sobreviviente ¿Vas a dedicar tu preciosa vida para vengarte e ir a la guerra?".

Ella no dice nada.

-"¿Te has enamorado antes?".

-"¿Qué dice?".

-"¡Enamorarse, Aún eres joven! ¿No sientes que hay algo más importante que luchar?".

-"¡Eso es estúpido! ¡No tengo tiempo para hablar con usted!".

* * *

Entre Louise y Siesta:

-"Es un rumor, pero escuché que a la Capitana Agnes le gustan las chicas"-le susurra Siesta.

Louise se sorprende ante eso.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta Saito a Louise.

-"Nada"-le responde, tratando de evitar el tema.

* * *

Poco después llegan a la biblioteca, pero antes de entrar a ella, lograron ver una especie de advertencia:

-"Editar los documentos, destruirlos o eliminarlos, como uso de la magia también están prohibidos"-dicta Eleonore, leyéndoles el aviso.

-"¿No está permitido utilizar magia?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"Louise, en primer lugar tú no sabes usarla así que no es un problema para ti ¿Verdad?"-Asume Eleonore, burlándose de su hermana, mientras ella daba un puchero.

-"Yo me quedaré afuera"-les avisa Yisugo-"Actuaré conforme vaya avanzando la operación".

* * *

Dentro de la biblioteca, todos, a excepción de Yisugo se encontraban leyendo libros al azar, buscando la información que tanto deseaba Agnes. Uno de ellos leía, pero de repente se le daba por echarle un pequeño vistazo disimuladamente. Saito, quien se encontraba a su lado, volteó a verlo.

-"Sensei ¿No me diga que se enamoró de Agnes?"-le pregunta, sorprendiendo al Profesor-"Le ha estado hablando sobre enamoramiento hace un rato".

-"¡Es imposible! ¡Nada de eso!"-se apresura a responderle, con algo de nervios.

-"¿El incidente de Danguteal?"-Menciona de pronto Louise, leyendo la portada de uno de los libros, pero creía que no era la información que buscaba su amiga capitana, lo arrojó.

-"¡Es ese!"-Exclama Agnes, agarrándolo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Rápidamente se sentó y empezó a hojearlo para buscar la información.

Entretanto, Siesta se encontraba con unos libros pesados, caminando, hasta que se tropezó y tiró los libros, levantando un montón de polvo.

-"¡Plebeya! ¡No toques nada si no sabes lo que es!"-le reprende Eleonore.

-"¡Lo siento!"-se apresura a disculpar Siesta.

Eleonore recitó su magia de levitación y acomodó los libros en los estantes.

-"Eh"-menciona la maid vestida con el traje de marinera-"Acabas de usar magia".

Para la sorpresa de todos (A excepción de Agnes, quien seguía buscando su objetivo), empezó un temblor.

Yisugo, quien se encontraba fuera, sintió el temblor y rápidamente se levantó para entrar a la biblioteca, tratando de asegurar a sus compañeros.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-les pregunta Yisugo una vez dentro.

-"¡Se activó la magia anti-robo!"-exclama el Profesor Colbert.

-"¡Cielos Onee-sama! ¿No sabes usar la magia en el momento y lugar apropiado?"-le reprende ahora Louise a su hermana mayor.

-"¡Deja de hablar y corre!"-Le contesta condescendientemente apurada Eleonore, empezando a correr hacia la salida, junto con Julio, Louise y Siesta.

-"¡Esperen, aquí está!"-Expresa Agnes, logrando encontrar su objetivo.

-"¡Agnes-kun! ¡Es hora de escapar!"-le ordena el profesor, tratando de hacer reaccionar a la capitana del Escuadrón de Armas de Fuego.

-"¡Espera! ¡Aún no he encontrado el nombre del Capitán!".

-"¡AGNES!"-Le grita Yisugo, corriendo hacia los tres para ayudarlos-"Diablos"

Justo ahí se da cuenta que la página que se suponía tener el nombre de su objetivo había sido rasgada.

De pronto los libros cayeron. Uno de ellos logró darle en el tobillo.

Saito y Colbert se apresuraron a levantarla y sacarla, mientras Yisugo, con sus técnicas de artes marciales, les abría un camino.

Una vez afuera, los cuatro empezaron a correr hacia el puente, el cual poco a poco se estaba desmoronando.

-"No lo lograrán"-piensa Yisugo, haciendo señales ninja que manipulaba el viento y los empujaba con él, logrando salvarlos, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de él, quien empezó a caer junto con el puente.

-"¡YISUGO-DONO/KUN/SAN!"-Exclaman todos, preocupados.

Por otra parte:

-"Un puente no es nada para mí"-piensa Yisugo, lanzando una especie de cadena, la cual tenía un Kunai al final de ella, hacia uno de los extremos en el que se localizaba al puente y tirando fuertemente de ella, logrando salvarse y salir disparado al aire, posteriormente aterrizando detrás de ellos.

-"¡Qué habilidoso!"-Exclaman todos para sus adentros.

-"Es mejor estar preparado"-menciona Yisugo, después de tanto tiempo en silencio.

Después de unos minutos, ya calmados:

-"Así que, nadie podrá regresar allí ¿Verdad?"-Deduce Louise.

-"¿Quién sabe? Alguien debe ser capaz de llegar hasta ahí. Ese lugar podría regresar a su forma original"-asume Eleonore.

-"Colbert, parece que fui salvada por usted"-le menciona Agnes, sorprendiendo a Colbert y Saito-"Se lo agradezco".

-"¡Sensei, estoy cambiando mi opinión sobre usted!"-le secunda Saito con admiración hacia él-"¡Cuando llega el momento, tiene agallas!".

-"¿A qué te refieres? Yo también estoy asustado"-les dice el profesor, riendo un poco.

* * *

Tras unos minutos de estar en camino hacia la academia, Agnes les empezó contando la historia del origen de su rencor:

-"¿Prevenir la expansión de una plaga?"-le pregunta Saito.

Ella asiente-"Aunque su deber era luchar contra las fuerzas rebeldes, no pudieron encontrar nada"-les sigue explicando-"Por lo tanto, cambiaron el deber a prevenir la expansión de la plaga y ordenaron la masacre".

-"En otras palabras, ese Grupo Militar que recibía las órdenes no sabían la verdad"-deduce el Profesor.

-"¿Está diciendo que pueden ser perdonados?"-le pregunta acusatoriamente Agnes.

-"No, no quise decir eso!"-le rectifica.

-"A propósito, la página que contenía el nombre del capitán fue arrancada parcialmente ¿No es eso extraño?"-comenta de repente Eleonore-"El hecho es que hay registros no deseados de otras personas, es por eso que se guardan allí".

-"Talvez alguien haya venido aquí antes que nosotros"-le secunda Julio.

-"¿Quién podría ser?"-pregunta Agnes.

-"Quién sabe, podría ser el mismo Capitán"-le responde Julio, suponiendo.

Un poco después llegan adonde Louise había hecho el derrumbe.

-"Nos habíamos olvidado del derrumbe"-dice Eleonore.

-"Saito-kun, te permitimos tener un momento íntimo con Siesta"-le menciona Julio.

-"Creo que es buena idea"-habla Siesta, insinuándosele como colegiala en celo, ignorando el hecho de que cierta persona hacían enfurecer con tales actos.

Yisugo volvió a hacer su pequeño muro personal de rocas para protegerse de las explosivas provocaciones.

* * *

Más al rato, todos volvieron a sus lugares.

 **Continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

Días después, en la noche, mientras todos dormían plácidamente. En el cuarto donde dormían Louise y su familiar, una persona se dedica a entrar, con un par de sogas y un saco. Una vez dentro, la persona, utilizando su magia, atrapa a Louise y la mete en el saco, toda amarrada.

-"¡SAITO!"-grita apanicada Louise, dentro de la bolsa.

-"Qué ruidosa eres"-se queja Saito, despertándose por el alboroto. Rápidamente se da cuenta que se estaban llevando a su ama, por lo que toma su espada y comienza a perseguirla, hasta que en el camino logra identificarla como una de las hermanas de su ama: Eleonore.

Ella llega hacia una especie de celda, donde mete a la pequeña Valliere y posteriormente la saca de la bolsa.

-"¡Eleonore-onee-sama!"-Exclama sorprendida Louise.

-"¡Louise! Debes quedarte aquí por un tiempo"-Declara Eleonore.

-"¿Por qué, Onee-sama?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"¿Por qué? Porque tienes esa tontería en la cabeza"-le responde la rubia Valliere-"Me lo ha contado este plebeyo, piensas ir al campo de batalla (Refiriéndose a Saito)".

-"¡Saito!"-Gruñe Louise, mientras trata de acercarse con el fin de ahorcarlo, pero Eleonore la intercepta-"¡Louise! ¡Las hijas de la familia de la Valliere no están permitidas a ir al campo de batalla! A propósito, como una mage ¿Qué puedes hacer si ni siquiera puedes lanzar tu magia adecuadamente?".

-"¡Está bien!"-Le responde la pelirosa-"¡Seguramente seré de alguna utilidad durante la batalla!".

Eleonore suspira-"¡Escucha, Louise¡"-le dice tomando un semblante serio y calmado-"El campo de batalla no es tan simple como crees con tu mentalidad ingenua".

-"¡Por eso voy!"-le replica Louise-"¡La única que puede proteger a la Princesa soy yo!".

-"¡Cállate!"-le grita la rubia-"¡No te permitiré dejar este lugar hasta que cambies de opinión!".

-"¡Eso es muy cruel!".

Eleonore, harta de ella, decide levitarla con su magia para evitar que ella saliera, mientras Eleonore se retira de la "Celda" y cierra la puerta.

-"¡Te quedarás allí hasta que cambies de opinión!"-Declara con palabras de hierro, para después entregarle la varita a Saito-"Tú debes quedarte aquí para cuidar de Louise".

-"¡Hai!"-Responde obedientemente Saito, recibiendo la varita.

-"¡Saito! ¿Te has convertido en el aliado de Eleonore-Onee-sama?"-le reclama Louise.

-"Lo siento Louise"-Se disculpa Saito, pero sin cambiar de opinión-"Esta vez estoy con Onee-san. Ir al campo de batalla es demasiado para Louise".

-"¡Saito!"-Trata de replicarle, pero una voz le impide hacerlo.

-"¡Señorita Valliere!"-le llama esa misma voz, resultando ser el Profesor Colbert, acompañado por Yisugo, quien solo tenía su uniforme, su gran shinobigatana y su katana-"Es como Saito-kun dijo".

-"Sensei ¿Podría informar a esta pequeña hermana mía de la realidad?"-le solicita Eleonore, retirándose.

-"Nee-san es la que necesita eso"-le reclama Louise.

-"Tu Onee-sama sólo está preocupada por ti!"-le dice el Profesor Colbert.

-"¡Aunque no soy buena en la magia, puedo hacer cualquier cosa que Su Majestad me pida!"-le responde la pelirosada-"¡Derrotaré al General Enemigo para que todos vean!".

-"¿Derrotar al enemigo? ¿Significa que vas a matarlo?"-le pregunta con un gran semblante serio el profesor Colbert.

-"No quise decir eso..."-le aclara Louise.

-"Luchar por Su Majestad...¡Derrotar al enemigo por la gente...No importa qué excusa utilicen al fin y al cabo hay gente siendo asesinada! ¡No quiero que mis estudiantes repitan los errores del pasado!". Esto último le cambió la expresión de una seria a una dolida-"¡Por favor, no menciones otra vez que deseas ir al campo de batalla!".

-"Profesor Colbert...si me permite, quisiera dar algunas palabras"-Habla Yisugo.

-"Claro"-Acepta el Profesor.

El chico de cabello Negro/rojo/Plateado se acercó a la puerta.

-"Escucha...a lo que he sabido, tú eres una persona importante para Su Majestad ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si tu murieras en batalla? Yo sé cómo es perder aliados...porque yo he perdido a muchos en una batalla...en una batalla en la que yo los lideraba. Yo no quería que esas personas murieran, pero igual murieron. Me sentí mal, responsable, no tenían que morir así, pero aún así lo hicieron. Yo sé que ella se sentiría mil veces culpable por tu muerte, y ella tiene que ver por todo un país...Así que olvídate de que irás al campo de batalla. Yo tenía 15 años cuando pasó eso ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí al ver sus muertes? Eran camaradas. Tardé mucho tiempo en superarlo. Como dice el Profesor Colbert, no hay que cometer los errores del pasado, porque sino la historia está destinada a repetirse ".

Estas últimas palabras la convencieron de quedarse ahí, o por lo menos un momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la Academia, las guardias habían sido neutralizadas por un grupo de magos utilizando fuego.

-"¡Bien! Actuaremos de acuerdo al plan"-Dice el que parecía ser el líder.

-"¡Hai!"-Responden sus subordinados.

Los bandidos se disponen a entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas para reunirlas en el salón de eventos, incluyendo al Director Osmond y Julio.

* * *

Tabitha, quien seguía despierta, detecta la presencia de los bandidos y se dirige a la habitación de su amiga "La ardiente" Kirche.

-"¿Qué pasa Tabitha?"-le pregunta Kirche, medio dormida.

-"Afuera"-Dice Tabitha.

-"El cielo sigue oscuro"-le responde Kirche.

-"Es raro"-le contesta la peliazul.

Kirche se da cuenta por medio de una explosión que acababa de sonar.

-"Así parece"-Dice Kirche, decidida a vestirse y seguir a su amiga.

* * *

En la habitación de Agnes, ella se encontraba disimulando que dormía, esperando a que el enemigo entrara. Como de esperarse, uno de ellos entró, con tal de despertarla y reunirla junto con los demás rehenes, sin tener en cuenta de que ella lo estaba esperando para darle un ataque sorpresa. Al abrir la puerta de una patada y dar un paso a la habitación, Agnes salta de la cama con espada en mano y lo ataca, dejándolo noqueado.

-"¡Capitana!"-Grita una de sus subordinadas, quienes corrieron a su habitación para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-"Estoy bien"-le responde Agnes, alistándose para enfrentarse a la situación.

-"¡Los dos hombres que entraron a nuestra habitación ya han sido acabados!"-informa otra de sus subordinadas.

-"Parece que son perros de Albion"-Supone Agnes.

-"Así parece"-le secunda una tercera subordinada, estando de acuerdo.

-"Bien, ¡Pónganse sus armaduras y síganme!".

* * *

Regresando con Saito, Louise, el profesor Colbert y Yisugo, Saito, quien se encontraba dormido frente a la puerta que conducía a la celda donde se encontraba Louise, dormida, en el suelo, se empezó a despertar, ya que estaba oyendo algunos pequeños estruendos del otro lado de la pared, voltea a ver al profesor, quien se encontraba oyendo gritos de chicas desde el otro lado de la pared.

-"¡Sensei!"-Exclama Saito, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, lo calló.

-"Yo también lo oigo Sensei"-le dice Yisugo-"Vayamos a ver qué está pasando".

-"Estoy de acuerdo. Saito-kun, quédese a proteger a la señorita Valliere"-le ordena el Profesor, yéndose con su amigo de cabello negro/rojo/plateado.

* * *

Entretanto, Agnes había reunido a sus demás subordinadas, mientras una de ellas le informa que las estudiantes y el Director habían sido tomados como rehenes y se encontraban en el comedor.

-"¡Diablos!"-Exclama frustrada Agnes, empuñando la mano como parte de su enojo. Empezaron a planear

* * *

En el comedor, donde tenían a los prisioneros.

-"En vez de decidir el victorioso en el frente, vienen a invadir la Academia de esta forma...Parece que Albion está en una situación desesperante ¿Eh?"-alardea Julio.

-"¿Estás tratando de provocarme, niño?"-le pregunta el líder-"Esto no me concierne...Solo estoy haciendo lo que mi patrona dijo que haga".

-"Ya veo. El dinero puede motivar al ejército"-Vuelve a alardear el rubio, ganándose una pequeña reacción por parte del supuesto líder.

-"¡Julio-kun, es peligroso! ¡Deja de Provocarlo!"-le aconseja el Director Osmond a susurros.

-"Primero, déjenme decirles esto: No me hagan la vida difícil y los dejaré vivir. La calma está asegurada".

De pronto una de las chicas, que resultó ser Montmorency, empezó a llorar por el terror que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

-"¡Silencio!"-les ordena el líder, acercándose a la llorona y levantándole la cara-"¿Quieres ser reducida a cenizas?".

La rubia niega apresuradamente con la cabeza, tratando de aguantarse el llanto de terror.

-"Entonces, guarda silencio".

Ella asiente obedientemente.

-"Disculpa"-le interrumpe el Director-"Sólo necesitan un rehén, ¿Por qué no me toman a mí? Deseo que las estudiantes sean liberadas".

-"Lo siento, pero no puedes ser el único"-Le explica intimidantemente-"Tu país no se verá afectado sólo por tus acciones".

-"Entonces ¿Qué me dices de nosotras?"-Se ofrece Eleonore de repente, apareciendo frente a él, acompañada de su otra hermana, Cattleya-"Soy la hija mayor de la familia Valliere. Mi padre está a cargo del ejército del país ¿Tienes algo qué decir ahora?".

-"Yo también seré su rehén ¡Por eso, liberen a las estudiantes!"-le secunda la pelirrosa de grandes pechos.

-"¡Admiro su valor, pero ustedes dos no serán suficientes"-les vuelve a replicar intimidantemente-"¡Necesito a todos los estudiantes de la Academia! Su Majestad Henrietta, seguramente está preocupada si esto concierne la vida de las mujeres de las familias reales".

Mientras recitaba su discurso, las guardias prepararon varios TNT.

Por el otro lado, cuando ellas terminaron de prepararlos, se reunieron con su capitana. No obstante, recibieron una sorpresa por parte de su enemigo, quien hizo explotar las cargas.

Sin tiempo que perder, todo el Escuadrón entró a atacar, pero no fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para superarlos, por lo que se convirtieron en rehenes, a ex

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Profesor Colbert y Yisugo se dirigieron a su pequeño despacho científico, donde hacía sus experimentos y reprodujo la "Sangre de dragón", la cual en realidad era combustible para poder arrancar el Zero que Saito encontró hace tiempo. Ahí, el Profesor redactó una pequeña carta para Su Majestad. Posteriormente, se lo dio a su lechuza, para que ella pudiera volar hacia Su Majestad e informarle sobre la situación".

-"¿Qué procede Sensei?"-le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Planear sobre cómo salvar a los estudiantes y al Director Osmond"-le responde Colbert-"Venga".

-"Claro Sensei".

Ambos vuelven, pero de pronto encuentran a Saito, Louise, la señorita Zerbst y la señorita Tabitha entre unos arbustos cerca de uno de los pasillo que conectaban uno de los edificios llenos de habitaciones para dormir y el edificio central, donde se encontraban los salones de clases, el comedor, entre otros.

-"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"-les pregunta el Profesor Colbert.

-"Vinimos a ayudar"-le responden.

* * *

Entretanto, con los rehenes, Agnes, quien era la única que quedaba de resistencia y con una espada, luchaba fieramente contra el bandido líder, que manejaba la magia de fuego. No obstante él había derretido su espada y estaba a punto de quemarla. Lo ataques mágicos de fuego. De pronto él menciona sobre una aldea que había quemado totalmente

-"Así que eres tú"-dice Agnes, totalmente furiosa, decidia a quitarle la vida a como fuera posible-"Tú eres ese capitán que destruyó toda mi aldea y a mi familia".

-"Lo siento"-le menciona el bandido-"yo era el Vice capitán en ese entonces, el capitán era la Gran Serpiente de Fuego. Síiii, ese hombre era mucho más sangre fría que yo, reducía todo a cenizas".

Agnes se vio impactada ante tal hecho.

* * *

Regresando con Saito y los demás:

-"Sensei"-le llama Yisugo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta el Profesor.

-"Si me disculpa, pero tomaré las riendas de esto"-le responde Yisugo.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Profesor Colbert, ¿Tiene algo con lo cual pueda desplegar una nube de humo?"le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Hai"-afirma el Profesor.

-"¡Hágalo!"-Le ordena Yisugo.

Así, el profesor, acompañado por Saito, se fueron al mismo despacho, donde creó una especie de bomba.

-"¿Nosotros qué haremos?"-le pregunta esta vez Kirche al chico de cabello Negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Los esperaremos"-Dice Yisugo.

Kirche y Louise le lanzaron una mirada de odio.

Tras un rato, El profesor Colbert, junto con Saito, vinieron con una caja llena de bombas de humo caseras.

-"Bien, hora de movilizarnos"-Dice Yisugo.

Mientras Kirche, Louise, Saito y Tabitha se posicionaban en su lugar para entrar, el Profesor Colbert para a Yisugo.

-"¿Sensei?"-le pregunta.

-"Yo soy el Capitán que incendió todo"-le dice Colbert.

-"Sensei, yo la convenceré de perdonar, enfrentemos juntos a ese maldito. Todo saldrá bien".

Él asiente, teniendo confianza en su amigo, pero lo detuvo por unos minutos más:

-"Yisugo-kun, si se pudiera, no quisiera que nos comprometamos con el enemigo".

-"Entiendo".

* * *

En el comedor:

-"Que tonta forma de hacer las cosas"-Habla Julio, reluciendo una vez más su valentía.

-"¡Julio-kun, detente!"-le incita el Director Osmond.

-"Si este asunto es sabido en el frente de batalla, seguramente ellos lanzarán un ataque ¿Verdad? Realmente se están forzando a terminar muertos. El pensamiento de Albion fue demasiado bajo"

El líder, quien por cierto era Menville, rió un poco-"¿Tanto deseas morir?"-le alardea, levantando su mazo con tal de darle un golpe mortal. En ese mismo momento, notó que había especies de esferas hechas de hojas blancas levitando alrededor de ellos.

Voltearon a ver al origen de donde venían y descubrieron a Kirche sacándolas de la caja.

Estando distraídos, el Profesor Colbert, Louise, Saito y Yisugo se escondieron debajo de unas escaleras. con el fin de emboscar.

-"El objetivo es sacar a todos de aquí ¿Verdad Sensei?"-le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Sí"-afirma el Profesor-"No nos entrometamos contra el enemigo".

-"Entiendo"-dice Saito.

Una vez levitando en el lugar donde debían estar posicionadas, Kirche las accionó, dejando un rastro de ceguera a los bandidos que tenían prisioneros a las estudiantes.

-"¡Vamos!"-ordena el Profesor Colbert.

Así, los cuatro salieron de sus escondites. Kirche y Tabitha crearon una especie de remolino con fuego para seguir distrayendo, mientras que Louise y Saito se encontraban liberando a las estudiantes. Por otra parte, el Profesor Colbert estaba guiando a la salida. En otro lado, Yisugo liberaba a las hermanas Valliere, al Director Osmond y a Julio.

Posteriormente a la liberación de las estudiantes, Saito le lanzó una espada a Agnes, quien se las había arreglado sola para liberarse. Yisugo les ordenó a todas que se retiraran, mientras él empezó a atacar fuertemente a los subordinados de Menville.

En ese momento, Kirche y Tabitha fueron atacadas.

-"¡Kirche, Tabitha!"-Exclama preocupada la pelirosa, pero se sorprendió más al ver una silueta entre el humo, al igual que Saito y Agnes.

Yisugo reaccionó, al ver cómo Menville se acercaba a Kirche, indefensa.

-"¡No lo harás!".

-"¡YISUGO-KUN!"-Le grita Colbert-sensei-"Apártese".

-"Como ordene". Yisugo se dispuso a guiar a los demás y sacando a Kirche de enmedio.

-"¡Capitán-dono!"-Dice Menville, al percibir el calor del Profesor Colbert y riendo, pues según él lo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

Este nombre impactó a todos (A excepción de Yisugo), en especia Agnes

-"La temperatura que había estado buscando"-sigue alardeando Menville.

-"Has perdido la vista ¿Verdad?"-deduce el Profesor.

-"¡Sí, gracias a la herida que me provocó el Capitán-dono!".

-"¿Colbert-sensei...es el capitán?"-pregunta totalmente impactada Louise, sin poder creérselo.

-"Sensei"-le secunda Saito, igual de sorprendido.

-"¿Sensei?"-Trata de confirmar Menville, dando una risa-"¿Te has convertido en Profesor? ¡No me sorprende que no nos hayamos encontrado en el campo de batalla! ¡No pensé que te habías convertido en Profesor! ¡Aquel conocido como la Serpiente de Fuego!".

-"¿Serpiente de Fuego?"-pregunta Kirche, aún debilitada, estando a lado de Yisugo, quien solo observaba tranquilamente pero estando serio, como si esperara algo.

-"¡Así es!"-Grita Menville-"¡Este es el hombre! ¡En el pasado, conocido como la Serpiente de Fuego, el mage que controla tal habilidad! ¡Sean niños o mujeres, el tipo que los convierte a todos en cenizas!".

Agnes, impactada, volteó a ver al Profesor Colbert, con una mirada llena de odio, recordando su doloroso pasado cuando toda su aldea fue incendiada.

-"¡Además, el tipo que me robó la vista!"-prosigue el fornido ciego.

De pronto, uno de sus secuaces lo trata de sorprender con un hechizo de fuego. No obstante, Colbert reaccionó en cuanto creó la llama, atacándolo de sorpresa.

-"Como era de esperarse de Capitán-dono"-le sigue Menville-"Al parecer tus habilidades no han disminuido ni un poco ¡Así debe ser!".

-"Chicos, salgan de aquí"-les ordena Colbert a todos.

-"¡Entendido!"-le responde obedientemente a Saito.

Colbert y Menville empezaron su duelo.

Entretanto, Agnes, reuniendo toda su ira procesando toda la información y el hecho de que Colbert fue aquel hombre que le había quitado todo. Su razón se fue y sacó su espada con tal de atacar a Colbert, pero alguien la detuvo, resultando ser Yisugo, quien chocó su katana contra la espada de ella, evitando que fuera a atacar Colbert, quien seguía en duelo contra Menville.

-"¡Apártate!"-le trata de ordenar Agnes.

-"No se preocupe Colbert-sensei"-le dice Yisugo, bloqueando los ataques de Agnes hacia el Profesor Colbert-"¡No dejaré que lo hagas!".

En cuanto el Profesor se distrajo, Menville le lanzó una carga de fuego, quemándolo.

-"¡Colbert-sensei!"-Exclaman todos horrorizados al ver cómo su profesor sufría fuertes quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Yisugo reaccionó, empujó la espada de Agnes con ella y dio con un golpe de viento a ella, con el fin de sacársela de encima.

-"Ahora sigues tú"-Dice Menville, dirigiéndose hacia Yisugo, mientras que él volteó a verlo, con unos ojos brillando a un rojo carmesí, despertando su guerrero interno mágico.

-"¡EL APOCALIPSIS VENDRÁ, CON SU INFIERNO TE QUEMARÁ, Y LA MÁS INSIGNIFICANTE MUESTRA DE MAGIA DE TU SER DESAPARECERÁ!"-Declara Yisugo, con su penetrante mirada con sus ojos rojos carmesí y una voz casi de ultratumba, guardando su katana y quitándosela de la cintura.

-"Yisugo"-Menciona Saito, algo temeroso.

-"¡No te muestres valiente!"-Dice Menville, lanzándole una gran llamarada hacia él. Al ver cómo llegaba, empezaba a reírse, creyendo que lo había derrotado, hasta que vio todo un torrente de viento rodeando a Yisugo.

-"¡No creas que ganaste solo por contrarrestar un ataque mío!". Menville le lanzó tres ataques en tres direcciones. Yisugo, manipulando todo el viento que lo rodeaba, lanzó tres ráfagas a extinguir las tres grandes llamaradas, luego chasqueó los dedos y creó fuego, en una forma esférica. Con esa esfera, le ordenó, por medio de sus movimientos, le ordenó al viento que tenía alrededor que se mezclara con la bola de fuego que tenía en su mano izquierda.

El mage de fuego ciego siguió atacando y atacando hasta que se cansó.

-"SUFRE"-Vuelve a hablar Yisugo, lanzando su poder combinado entre fuego y viento, el cual rodeó a Menville, causando gran dolor entre cortes por el viento y quemaduras por el fuego.

Una vez que el efecto del ataque que el chico de los ojos carmesí terminó, Menville, a pesar de tantas heridas, se levantó.

-"Hora de que duermas con los muertos"-dedica, lanzando su técnica mortal: "LA PALMA DE LA MUERTE" y estampándolo en el muro, totalmente muerto.

En ese momento, Agnes despierta y se acerca, junto con su espada, hacia el Profesor Colbert, quien seguía en el suelo, todo herido y quemado.

-"¿Por qué me salvaste, en aquel día en el que incendiaste Danguteal?"-le pregunta, tratando de contener su ira.

-"Porque me había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error"-le responde Colbert, aún en el suelo.

-"¡Colbert-sensei/Sensei!"-Exclaman Saito, Kirche y Louise.

-"¡Váyanse!"-les ordena sin razón Agnes, explotando su ira.

-"¿Cuál es tu intención?"-le pregunta Kirche, preocupada.

-"¡No me obstruyan!"-Les vuelve a advertir Agnes, alzando su espada.

-"¡Detente! ¡Agnes!"-Le suplica Louise.

-"¡Por favor, detente!"-Secunda Kirche, con lágrimas de los ojos.

-"¡Váyanse! ¡Esto es por todos los días que he soportado! ¡20 años! ¡Veinte años enteros!".

-"¡Agnes, Detente!"-le grita en tono de súplica igual Saito.

-"¡Por favor, te lo ruego!".

En ese mismo momento, Yisugo apareció frente a Agnes, y le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que ella cayera al piso y soltara su espada.

-"¡Yisugo/Yisugo-san/Yisugo-kun!"-Exclaman impactados los cuatro.

-"¡TERMÍNALA YA!"-Grita Yisugo, hablándole fírme.

-"¿Tú también?".

-"SÍ"-Contesta-"¿EN SERIO SABES CUÁNTAS VECES HE OÍDO LA MISMA ESTUPIDEZ DE VENGANZA? SI QUIERES MATARLO, PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MÍ".

Agnes, con su ira, levantó su espada.

-"¡Apártate!"-le dice esta, encarándolo con su espada.

Yisugo, decidido, le lanzó una patada tornado, quitándole la espada y poniéndose en guardia.

-"Maldito..."-Decía Agnes, frustrada

-"Vamos Agnes, si quieres desquitar tu ira, estoy yo, Colbert-sensei podrá haber tenido la culpa, pero aceptó su error al darse cuenta de que lo era"-le sigue sermoneando Yisugo, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón-"Si aún no lo quieres perdonar, yo absorberé los golpes, hasta que lo hagas. Él te rescató en cuanto supo que todo eso era un error. Aprendió de él y decidió convertirse en maestro para enseñarles todo lo que te estoy diciendo".

-"¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES, MIS FAMILIARES Y AMIGOS!"-Le grita Agnes.

-"PERO NO TE DEJÓ A TI"-Le contraataca Yisugo-"PODÍA HABER ELEGIDO DEJARTE AHÍ, PERO NO LO HIZO ¿SABES POR QUÉ? PORQUE ÉL RECONOCIÓ SU ERROR Y, AUNQUE NO PUDO DARSE CUENTA ANTES DE HACER LO QUE HIZO, QUISO ENMENDARLO EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO SALVÁNDOTE. ÉL NO MERECE QUE LO MATES, MERECE QUE LO PERDONES. TÚ NO ERES LA QUE TIENE CUENTAS PENDIENTES CON ÉL, SINO QUE ES AL REVÉS, ÉL TIENE CUENTAS PENDIENTES CONTIGO, Y PODRÁN SALDAR ESAS CUENTAS PERDONÁNDOLO Y DÁNDOLE PAZ AL ASUNTO, CONVIRTIÉNDOSE EN ALIADOS PARA AYUDAR A SU MAJESTAD CON TODA DEDICACIÓN. SI NO CAMBIAS DE OPINIÓN EN ESTE MOMENTO, YO MISMO TÉ CONDENARÉ A MUERTE, Y SERÁ PEOR QUE SER DEJADA QUEMÁNDOTE EN ESA ALDEA".

-"Oe Yisugo, eso es demasiado"-le reclama Saito.

-"No lo es, Saito-dono, si no es capaz de entender eso... Si no es capaz de perdonar, no la consideraré una humana, sino una asesina, la cual debe ser sentenciada a muerte".

Agnes empezó a reaccionar ante las duras palabras del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"TE DIRÉ ALGO MÁS AGNES"-Prosigue Yisugo-"TUS PADRES NO HUBIERAN QUERIDO QUE SU ADORABLE HIJA FUERA UNA ASESINA...O QUE VENGARAS SU MUERTE".

Agnes, recibiendo un fuerte golpe filosófico por parte de él, empezó a pensar en lo que él había dicho.

Yisugo, estando más calmado, se acercó a ella.

-"Agnes, no le des tu vida a la venganza, ahora tienes personas que te apoyan, incluyendo a Colbert-sensei. Deja tu odio atrás. Si quieres llorar, tendrás mis hombros para hacerlo".

La capitana, por primera vez se permitió llorar. Como una niña, se lanzó a los brazos de Yisugo y desahogó su llanto, hasta caer dormida.

-"Saito, chicas, lleven a Colbert-sensei a una habitación"-les ordena-"una vez que termine de llevar a Agnes-san de regreso a su habitación, iré a curarle".

-"¡Hai!"-Exclaman obedientemente, realizando lo que les había indicado.

Después de realizar lo que había dicho (Llevar a Agnes de regreso a su habitación para que pudiera descansar y atender al Profesor Colbert, con la ayuda de Montmorency), él subió al techo y empezó a observar a su alrededor.

-"Todo lo que me espera aquí"-se dice a sí mismo Yisugo, reflexionando sobre su propósito y lo bien que se sintió consolar a alguien por primera vez.

Mientras, en la habitación de Saito y Louise, quienes se estaban alistando para dormir:

-"Vaya, ese Yisugo sí que sabe elegir palabras y enfrentarse a la situación"-dice Saito, admirando a su amigo de cabello alborotado de colores negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Me sorprendió la forma en la que defendió a Colbert-sensei"-le responde Louise-"Es muy noble".

-"Ahora que lo pienso ¿De dónde será él?"-se pregunta Saito-"Él no ha aparecido ni en Japón".

-"Dijo que era de otro mundo".

-"¿Qué tipo de mundo será ese?".

-"A como había oído de él cuando estaba encerrada en la celda que Eleonore-nee-sama me metió, ha participado en muchas batallas"-comenta Louise.

-"Deberíamos preguntarle un día de estos".

Así, ambos terminaron durmiéndose.

 **Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

Días después del asalto que pasó en la Academia, Todo había vuelto a la normalidad...bueno, casi todo, ya que Kirche, el Profesor Colbert y Agnes estaban buscando al chico de cabello alborotado de colores negro/rojo/platead, ya que tenían algunos asuntos de qué hablar con él.

Hablando de él, se encontraba con el Director Osmond, hablando de unos asuntos.

-"Yisugo-kun, será un gran gusto tenerlo en la Academia cuando estés libre"-le dice el Director al chico de cabello alborotado negro-"De hecho, debería de contarnos algunas de sus grandes hazañas, ya que, por las aptitudes que mostró en la pequeña invasión a la Academia, ha de tener muchas experiencias que contar".

-"No me gusta hablar mucho de mi vida pasada"-Le responde Yisugo-"Pero...talvez algún día les cuente".

-"Estaré esperándolo con ansias".

Yisugo, sin más qué decir, se retiró de la Dirección. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, ya con su uniforme, sus espadas que le hacían falta y una especie de mochila con equipamiento ninja y otras cosas, pensaba en algunas cosas, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus amigos y su familia en su mundo natal, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que le había asignado.

En su camino, se encuentra con Saito y Louise, quienes estaban disfrutando del día.

-"¡Oh! ¡Si es Yisugo!"-Exclama alegre Saito.

-"Chicos"-dice el chico de cabello alborotado Negro/Rojo/plateado.

-"¿Qué traes ahí?"-le pregunta Louise, viendo las cosas que cargaba Yisugo.

-"Es mi mochila"-le responde-"Aquí guardo mis armas y mi equipamiento".

-"¿Equipamiento?"-le cuestiona Saito.

-"Sí, aquí traigo mis shuriken, kunai, ropa, cadenas, talismanes, cartas de magia, algunos libros sobre espadas y armas"-les cuenta Yisugo.

-"¿Para dónde ibas?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"Iba para la habitación que el Director Osmond me había asignado"-Les explica-"Como estaré un tiempo aquí apoyando a Su Majestad, tendría que quedarme en algún lado y ¿Qué mejor lugar que la academia? Donde puedo ver todas tus travesuras...Pero sobre todo, poder conocer un poco más de este mundo".

Saito y Louise se dispusieron a acompañarlo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Agnes, quien lo estaba buscando, se encuentra con el Profesor Colbert.

-"Sensei"-le llama.

-"Oh, si es Agnes-kun"-le dice el Profesor, saludándola.

En ese mismo momento, surgió una especie de silencio algo incómodo, hasta que Agnes empezó:

-"Discúlpeme".

-"Pero ¿De qué está hablando Agnes-kun?"-le pregunta confundido.

-"Entendí lo que Yisugo-dono me dijo en aquél día"-Explica Agnes-"Lamento que haya querido matarlo, cuando debí agradecerle por lo que hizo".

-"También discúlpeme por haber matado a sus padres, quemado su aldea natal. Sé que ha sido duro, pero espero que podamos llevarnos mejor".

-"Queda perdonado Sensei, apoyemos a Su Majestad con toda dedicación y sigamos forjando el futuro".

Una vez aclarado el asunto, ambos empezaron a buscar a Yisugo.

* * *

Regresando a lo que él estaba haciendo, había llegado a su habitación. Saito y Louise se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que la habitación que le había sido asignada estaba a lado de la suya.

-"Será un gusto tenerlos vecinos"-les responde Yisugo, sacando sus cosas y guardándolas en los muebles. Posteriormente, se quita su gabardina, dejando ver su persona en sí.

En ese mismo momento, Agnes y el Profesor Colbert llegan a su habitación.

-"Agnes-san, Colbert-sensei"-Dice Yisugo.

-"Yisugo-dono/kun, queremos agradecerte por aquella vez"-dicen ambos al unísono, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Él solo muestras una cara de confundido.

-"Gracias a usted, aprendí a perdonar"-Comienza Agnes.

-"Y yo le agradezco por aceptarme, aún con el error que había cometido. Me defendió y me dio mucho en qué pensar"-Finaliza Colbert.

-"No se preocupen por eso"-les dice Yisugo-"Solo sigan siendo las personas que son y apóyense el uno al otro".

Ellos solo esbozan una sonrisa.

Para la sorpresa de todos, una de las subordinadas de Agnes había llegado con todos ellos, con un mensaje de la Reina Henrietta de Tristain, convocando a Louise, Saito, Agnes y Yisugo en Albion.

* * *

En Albion, con la Reina Henrietta:

-"¡Louise!"-Exclama la Reina, feliz de ver a su amiga de la infancia.

-"Hime-sama"-le responde la pelirrosa, arrodillándose ante ella.

-"Lo siento, por haberte hecho venir hasta Albion"-le dice Henrietta-"También a ustedes, Yisugo-san y Saito-san".

-"No se preocupe Su Majestad"-le dice Yisugo, teniendo su uniforme con su bufanda, armas y todo, también arrodillándose ante ella-"Yo vine a servir sus órdenes".

-"Aunque es algo precipitado, Señorita Valliere, espero que pueda ayudarnos con su magia por la causa de nuestro país"-le comenta el General Bowachi.

Louise y Saito se muestran algo confundidos ante la petición, al igual que Yisugo.

El General Bowachi prosigue a explicar los detalles:

-"Aquí está nuestra base, la Base del Ejército Losailes"-Empieza el General, señalando las imágenes en un gran mapa que se encontraba sobre una mesa, en el cual se mostraban las posiciones y bases estratégicas del enemigo y propias-"Y este es el objetivo de nuestro ejército, la Capital de Albion: Londinium. En este momento, la línea defensiva de nuestro enemigo está en la Ciudad de South Gotha. Si atacamos esta ciudad, nuestro ejército estará envuelto en una fiera batalla ¡Por lo tanto, así como derrotó al traidor de Tristain en el pasado, esperemos que su Magia del Vacío pueda usarse en South Gotha para incapacitar al enemigo a entrar en batalla!".

Saito, oyéndolo, frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que iban a ser usados.

-"Si nos envolvemos en una batalla en esa ciudad, los campesinos estarán atrapados en el fuego. Quiero prevenir eso"-le explica Henrietta.

-"Su Majestad, si tanto le preocupa que los civiles estén entre el peligro, yo mismo puedo asegurarlos"-Le propone Yisugo-"Puedo atacar a los soldados que se encuentran en la ciudad para ponerlos a salvo. Lo único que tendrán que hacer es atacar en campo de batalla".

-"Yisugo-san, quisiera que acompañara a Louise y Saito-san"-Declara Henrietta-"No quisiera perderlo a usted también".

-"Su Alteza, debo decir que me ofende al no usar mis habilidades al 100%"-le discute Yisugo-"Estoy entrenado para lidiar con las más difíciles misiones que me pudiera encomendar".

-"Si es así, entonces utilice sus habilidades acompañando y protegiendo a Louise y Saito-san. Esa es la misión"-le contraataca Henrietta. El chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón al oír esas palabras

-"Entendido"-Dice Yisugo, recuperándose de su golpe verbal.

-"Yisugo, ¿Cómo nos acompañarás? El Avión es solo para un piloto".

-"Déjamelo a mí"-le dice Yisugo, con su seria y concentrada cara.

-"Bien, pueden retirarse"-les dice Henrietta.

Así, Louise y Saito se retiraron para prepararse, no obstante, Yisugo se quedó por un momento a petición de la Reina de cabello morado. Posteriormente, les pidió a Agnes y al General Bowachi que se retiraran, dejándolos solos.

-"¿Pasa algo Su Majestad?"-le pregunta Yisugo, algo confundido.

-"Quisiera que me dijera su opinión"-le dice de repente.

-"¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?"-le cuestiona cada vez más confundido.

-"Sobre...el beso".

A Yisugo le llega el recuerdo de aquel día en que ella le dio un beso improvisado.

-"Bueno, lamento que haya sido difícil para usted besar a un tipo como yo"-se disculpa Yisugo.

-"No, al contrario, yo le agradezco por ese beso"-le responde Henrietta, poniéndose un poco roja.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"-le cuestiona.

-"El beso fue para mí una sensación cálida"-le explica-"La misma que sentí cuando estaba medio desnuda y recargué mi cuerpo encima de usted para dárselo"

-"Bueno. Al principio me sorprendió y, no es que me guste, pero no sé si esta relación sea adecuada para el Reino"-le responde Yisugo

-"Quisiera...sentir eso una vez más...para confirmar".

-"¿C-confirmar?".

Henrietta no dijo nada y se acercó hacia él. Le quitó la bufanda y acarició su rostro, el cual, ubicándose a unos cuantos centímetros de su rabillo del ojo izquierdo, se encontraba un pequeño punto negro. Posteriormente le acerca la cara para luego besarlo.

Una vez que se separan.

-"Definitivamente siento calidez contigo".

-"Bien, si me disculpa". Yisugo terminó retirándose, indiferente.

A Henrietta le sorprendió. "¿Será...que no le gustó?"-se pregunta, algo triste.

* * *

En la academia:

-"¿Qué pasó Yisugo?"-le pregunta Saito, al ver a su amigo con la cara un poco roja.

-"Nada"-le responde, ya cambiado con su uniforme, de color blanco (La misma ropa que constituía su uniforme, solo que de color blanco, a excepción de su bufanda, la cual seguía siendo negro con rojo), pero no se veía que trajera ningún arma con él, dado que antes lo veía con tres espadas cargando en su espalda y una Katana en su cintura.

-"Debió haber pasado algo si Su Majestad le pidió un momento a solas con ella"-Supone Saito, empezando a sospechar.

-"¡Baka!"-le comenta Louise-"Él no tiene pensamientos tan indecentes como cierto perro que yo conozco".

Así, ambos empezaron a pelear.

-"Disculpen, según yo tenemos una misión ¿Podrían dejar su pelea de recién casados para la noche?"-Interviene Yisugo, recordándoles sobre la misión.

-"¿A quién le dices recién casados?"-le reclaman ambos al unísono.

-"Por cierto Yisugo ¿Qué transporte utilizarás?"-le pregunta Saito una vez más, cambiando el tema.

-"Esto"-le responde, señalando una tabla combinada entre Windsurf y snowboard, pero esta tenía como alas a los lados.

-"¿Una tabla de Windsurf?"-Le cuestiona algo sorprendido-"¿Cómo le harás para manejarlo sin que salgas volando?".

-"Yo soy alguien que puede manipular el viento"-le explica el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"Podré planear si utilizo esa manipulación".

-"Bien, veremos si puedes seguirme el paso"-alardea Saito, confiado amistosamente con su aliado.

* * *

Durante el viaje, por el lado de Saito:

-"Vinimos a Albion porque Su Majestad nos lo pidió"-Se empieza a quejar-"Pero al final, sólo era para usarnos en la guerra".

Louise, dormida, empezó a oír los quejidos.

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡No voy a matar a nadie ni dejaré que me maten!"-Sigue-"¿Qué es eso de "Nunca desilusionaré a Su Majestad"?".

Louise, harta de oírlo y se despertó gritando:

-"¡Cielos! ¡Deja de Parlotear!"-le reclama Louise, mientras trataba de golpearlo, haciendo que Saito casi perdiera el control de su avión-"¡Deberías callarte y pilotear este avión".

-"¡Diablos! ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?"-Se pregunta Yisugo, mientras viajaba con ellos con su combinación de Snow/Wind board, observando la casi pérdida de control del avión.

Una vez que Louise se tranquiliza y deja a Saito para que recuperara el resto del control:

-"La princesa ahora depende de mí. Depende de alguien que ni siquiera puede realizar un encantamiento decente desde que era niña, y que siempre es menospreciada ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no puedo hacerlo?"-Le dice Louise, algo angustiada.

Saito solo suspiró resignado.

* * *

Tan pronto:

-"Pronto alcanzaremos nuestro destino"-Dice Saito. Le lanzó una especie de señal a Yisugo, mientras que este le responde con una señal, diciéndole que él iba a subir más, por lo menos hacia las nubes, con tal de mantenerse al margen y atacar por sorpresa en caso de que ellos fueran descubiertos-"Sobre la magia del vacío... ¿Podremos activarla sin problemas?".

Louise se vio un poco dudosa, pero decidió intentarlo.

-"¡Déjamelo a mí!"-Exclama decidida.

Tan pronto como pudieron ver su objetivo, Louise abrió la cabina y empezó a recitar el hechizo. Una vez que terminó, una luz azul empezó a emanar de su varita, la cual en segundos se tornó roja y se detuvo. Posteriormente, Louise se desmaya.

-"¡Louise!"-Exclama Saito, agarrándola-"¿Qué pasa?".

-"Como lo pensé"-Deduce Derflinger.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"En ese momento, con una crisis acercándose, ella liberó el poder de concentración que había acumulado por 10 años, en un tiro"-le explica la espada mágica parlante-"No es magia que puedas usar tan libremente".

-"¡Si sabías eso, lo hubieras dicho antes!"-le reclama Saito.

De pronto, pasaron por una ciudad, siendo descubiertos por un par de caballeros de Dragón.

-"¡Louise!"-Le vuelve a gritar Saito, tratando de despertarla.

-"¡Yo..."-decía la pelirrosa, volviendo en sí.

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor?".

Después de eso, ella logra reaccionar y darse cuenta de su alrededor.

-"¡Regresa otra vez! ¡Lo intentaré de nuevo!"-Le ordena Louise, volviendo a medio-salir del avión.

-"¡Hey! ¡No te sobreesfuerces!"-Aconseja Saito, tratando de hacerla entrar a la cabina.

-"¡Regresa ahora! ¡Es una orden!"-Le ordena una vez más, decidida a intentarlo de nuevo.

Tras dar la vuelta, el viento empezó a agarrar más fuerza, impidiendo que Louise lanzara el hechizo.

-"Como lo esperaba, no podemos hacerlo"-Expresa Saito, al ver que no podía hacerlo.

-"¿Por qué?"-Le pregunta Louise, molesta.

-"Nos han descubierto"-le responde Saito, viendo a dos caballeros de dragón dirigiéndose hacia ellos y regresando a Louise a la cabina, cerrándola y despejando su visión frontal.

Al tener la cercanía suficiente, el familiar Gandalfr dio una maniobra y se puso detrás de uno de los caballeros. Dudoso, pero reaccionando ante el grito de Louise para que disparara, logra darle al ala del que tenía enfrente, haciéndolo caer, pero es atacado por una llamarada del segundo. Yisugo en picada hacia el segundo caballero de dragón, le lanzó un kunai a la cola, hiriéndolo lo suficiente como para ¿provocar su caída. No obstante, El dragón, aún cayendo, le lanza una llamarada a su tabla, dejándolo también sin transporte.

-"¡Diablos!"-Exclama frustrado Yisugo, controlando su rápido descenso hacia el suelo.

Saito, viéndolo caer, hizo otra maniobra para agarrar a su amigo. Yisugo se agarra del avión y en ese momento, el motor del avión falla, provocando que se estrellaran.

* * *

Con Henrietta:

-"¿Cómo está Louise?"-le pregunta a su General Bowachi.

-"Aún no ha regresado"-informa el General-"Tampoco hay nada raro del lado de nuestro enemigo. Probablemente fallaron en la misión de hoy".

-"No puede ser"-dice Henrietta, sin poder creerlo.

-"Fue nuestro error poner nuestra fé en una magia tan impredecible"-infiere el General-"Ya que este es el caso, tendremos que atacarlos directamente ¡Por favor, dé la orden de invadir la Ciudad de South Goutha!".

La reina, sin tener otra opción, acepta la propuesta del General.

* * *

Entretanto, con los estrellados entre la nieve y las montañas, atrapados en una tormenta, empiezan a caminar en busca de escape del territorio enemigo:

-"Saito es un idiota"-dice Louise, molesta-"Dudaste cuando atacabas al enemigo ¿Verdad? Gracias a ti, terminamos así".

-"¡Por supuesto que dudé!"-le contesta Saito-"¡El enemigo también es un humano!".

-"¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez?"-les grita Yisugo-"Si quieren estarse peleando, háganlo en su momento apropiado, en este momento estamos en una misión de escape".

Ambos quedan en silencio.

* * *

Tras un rato de estar caminando, optan por hacer un refugio para descansar un rato y esperar a que pasar la tormenta, ya que les impedía ver con claridad el camino, además, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Después de terminar el pequeño refugio de nieve, a Saito le dio una pequeña alergia que le provocó una cadena de estornudos. Yisugo estaba frente a la pequeña entrada, en una posición de meditación.

-"Qué desagradable"-le critica Louise, viendo cómo la mucosidad salía de la nariz de Saito-"¡Aléjate de mí!".

-"No tengo opción, tengo que acercarme a ti para mantener el calor, de lo contrario moriré"-le reclama Saito, aún temblando del frío y tratando de regresar la mucosidad a su nariz.

-"Ten, límpiate con esto"-le dice Louise, sacando un pañuelo y entregándoselo.

Saito se dispone a utilizarlo, sacándose los mocos que tenía.

-"¡Yo construí este lugar y fui ordenado a andar en la nieve hasta casi estar muerto!"-Se queja Saito.

-"Entonces...no puedo hacer nada ¿Verdad?"-Asume Louise, acercándose a él, resignada.

En ese momento, Saito empieza a esbozar una sonrisa algo macabra.

-"¿Qué dices si nos desnudamos y...? La mejor forma de mantener el calor es estando nuestros cuerpos en contacto ¿Verdad?"-le propone el Hiraga, en un intento de obtener placer, pero consiguiendo un fuerte golpe que lo estampa en la nieve.

-"¿Saito?".

Al ver que no oía ninguna respuesta por parte de él, empezó sacudiéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-"Bueno, si esto es lo que mi compañero desea...ser asesinada por la mujer que ama"-se burla Derflinger.

-"¡Deja de decir tonterías!"-le reprende Louise.

La pelirrosa optó por quitarse la capa y posteriormente desabotonarse su camisa, para luego desabotonar el abrigo de Saito, con el fin de entrar en contacto corporal y así mantener la temperatura mutuamente.

Yisugo, quien apenas podían notar su presencia, los vio con su rabillo del ojo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, estando un poco feliz de su amigo.

-"¿Será que el destino me tendrá un amor como el que viven estos dos individuos? ¿O seguiré luchando contra los abusivos por mi propia cuenta?"-Piensa Yisugo, dudoso de su futuro, con una mirada profundamente seria-"Bueno, terminando todo los conflictos que amenacen a Halkeginia y mayormente a Tristain, volveré a mi país natal".

* * *

Al día siguiente, los tres continuaron su camino, cuando de pronto, encuentran algo que estaba casi todo cubierto de nieve. Saito se dispone a acercarse y patearlo ligeramente para ver si se movía. Logra identificar el cuerpo del dragón, cubierto de nieve. A su parecer, como no se movía, lo supusieron muerto.

-"¿Y su jinete?"-Se pregunta Louise.

En ese momento, un chico se lanza golpeando a Saito y tumbándolo.

-"¡Bastardo!"-le grita el jinete, lanzando un encantamiento de ventarrón hacia Saito y Yisugo. Ellos lo esquivaron marcialmente, pero Louise recibió todo el viento, el cual la sorprendió.

Saito, molesto de que Louise recibiera el ataque de viento, a pesar de que no le había hecho nada grave, desenvainó su espada y se preparó para enfrentarlo. Para su sorpresa, el jinete se desplomó.

-"¿Perdió la conciencia?"-Se pregunta en voz alta Saito, algo confundido.

-"Saito, llévalo en tu espalda"-le ordena Saito, sorprendiéndolo.

-"No, yo lo llevaré"-se propone Yisugo-"Si intenta algo, contraatacaré con fuerza".

Con los tres de acuerdo, el chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado levantó a su enemigo y lo puso sobre su espalda y empezaron a caminar.

-"Disculpa... él es nuestro enemigo ¿Verdad?"-Asume inconforme Saito-"¿Ayer no me culpaste por haber dudado en matar al enemigo?".

-"Agradece que no lo estás cargando tú"-le comenta Yisugo.

-"Ignorar a un herido mancharía mi posición Real"-le explica Louise, tratando de evitar gritarle.

-"Posición Real ¿Huh?"-Bufa Saito.

-"¡Moriría por proteger mi reputación! ¡Esa es la posición Real!"-Exclama el jinete, sorprendiendo al chico de cabello negro/rojo/plateado, pero sin ningún logro, ya que Yisugo hizo una maniobra que lo tiró fuertemente al suelo. En eso, una especie de collar salió volando, cayendo frente a Louise. Ella lo vio y lo recogió, mientras que Yisugo le coloca una rodilla en el pecho del jinete que trató de matarlo y le apunta con un kunai a su garganta, listo para acabar con su vida.

-"No pienses que seré piadoso contra ti"-le advierte Yisugo, con sus ojos brillando y lanzando una fuerte mirada penetrante.

-"Mátame"-le dice el Jinete-"¡MÁTAME!".

Yisugo lo pensó y se retiró-"Me niego".

-"Porque matarme cuando estoy herido mancharía la posición Real ¿Verdad?"-Alardea provocativa y agresivamente el jinete, tratando de provocarlo.

Saito se acercó a él y lo agarró de la ropa-"Él y yo no venimos de familias Reales"-le comenta-"¡Odiamos la guerra y matar gente! ¡En este momento solo queremos regresar a casa! No nos hará ningún bien pelear aquí ¡Si realmente quieres pelear, lo haremos después de bajar la montaña! Estate preparado, porque él no piensa en ser piadoso de seguro". Una vez aclarado su punto, lo deja.

Luego de eso, Louise se acerca a él, con tal de devolverle el collar-"¿Esto te pertenece?"-le pregunta, mostrándoselo.

-"¡Devuélvemelo!"-Exclama él, tratando de arrebatárselo de la mano.

-"Lo recogí por ti"-le responde la pelirrosa, esquivando el intento de arrebato del joven-"¿No tienes ninguna palabra de gratitud?".

-"Deberías dejar de molestar a los demás"-le reprende Saito, quitándole el collar y entregándoselo adecuadamente a su propietario.

-"¿Molestar?"-Le cuestiona incrédula Louise, lanzándole bolas de nieve por coraje-"¿A qué te refieres con molestar a los demás? ¡Tú! ¿Estás tratando de enseñarle a tu ama lo que tiene que hacer? ¿Cuándo te pusiste rebelde? ¿Qué? ¡Sólo eres un perro! ¡Solo un perro!".

-"¡Detente!"-le dice Saito, tratando de esquivar sus ataques de nieve.

* * *

Luego de que Louise se calmara, Yisugo lo volvió a levantar y cargar en su espalda para seguir con su camino. Durante ese tramo:

-"Hey Saito"-le llama Louise.

"¿Huh?"-le responde Saito, indiferente.

-"Hemos fallado en nuestra misión... Me pregunto cómo lo vamos a explicar con Su Majestad".

-"Decirle la verdad sería lo mejor ¿Verdad?"-Asume Saito-"Algo como..."Hemos fallado en nuestra misión"".

-"¡No podemos hacerlo así, es por eso que estoy preocupada"-le responde Louise, molesta de su actitud-"La princesa había confiado en mí lo suficiente como para darme esta misión, pero...la he decepcionado".

-"¡Pero...tampoco podemos evitarlo!"-Diserta Saito-"¿O deberíamos ofrecernos a cometer Seppuku como disculpa?".

-"¿Seppuku?"-le pregunta Louise, confundida por esa palabra.

-"Significa cortarnos el estómago"-le explica-"En mi país solían hacer eso en el pasado".

-"Significa la muerte ¿Verdad?"-Deduce Louise, afligida.

-"¡Hey, sólo era una broma!"-se apura a decir Saito, tratando de animarla-"¡No te lo tomes tan en serio!"

-"Pero más que arriesgarnos a la vergüenza, esa sería una mejor forma de disculparnos".

-"Louise-san, no hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos"-Interviene Yisugo-"Cualquiera puede cometer errores. No estabas lista en ese momento, y habían demasiados obstáculos para impedir que lo lográramos".

-"Además, Tú y Hime-sama están luchando en esta guerra junto a miles de personas"-le secunda Saito-"Una falla tuya no causará tanta diferencia".

-"¡Talvez es como dices!"-Grita Louise, molesta por el comentario de su familiar rebelde-"¡Mi misión no era tan importante después de todo! ¡Pero soy de una familia Real! ¡Como una de los mejores mages, tengo que servir bien a Hime-sama! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, preferiría morir!".

Saito se sorprende ante lo que había dicho su ama.

-"Qué fuerte determinación tiene en su corazón"-Habla de repente el jinete, aun siendo cargado por Yisugo-"Había escuchado que las familias reales de Tristain eran todas consentidas y arruinadas. No puedo creer que una joven como tú tenga esos nobles pensamientos".

-"Tú no eres joven también?"-le pregunta Louise-"Somos casi de la misma edad ¿Verdad?".

-"Soy Louise, Louise de la Valliére"-Prosigue, presentándose ante el jinete.

-"Y yo soy Saito, Hiraga Saito"-Le secunda su familiar.

-"Yisugo, Hasegawa Yisugo"-Le sigue el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, con indiferencia.

-"Y yo la espada legendaria Derflinger"-Finaliza la espada parlante. El jinete se sorprende de ella.

-"Por lo menos podrías decirnos tu nombre ¿Verdad?"-Asume Louise.

-"Henry"-Se presenta el jinete-"Guerrero de aire de Albion, Henry Stalford".

-"Es un gusto, Henry".

* * *

Tras un rato de estar caminando, van pasando por un bosque, donde empezaron a hablar:

-"Eso que manejabas, no era un dragón volador, sino una máquina de guerra mejorada mágicamente ¿Verdad?"-supone Henry

-"Bueno... podrías decir eso, pero es un secreto militar así que no puedo decirlo"-Le responde Saito.

-"Ya veo"-le dice Henry, comprendiendo-"Es más rápido que Winzor".

-"¿Winzor?"-Se pregunta Saito.

-"Mi dragón volador"-aclara Henry-"Perdió ante ti y murió orgullosamente en el campo de batalla".

-"Era un compañero importante ¿Verdad?"-Deduce Saito.

-"¡Sí, era un amigo irreemplazable para mí!"-le explica Henry-"No me morí congelado gracias a él".

-"Lo siento"-Louise.

-"¿Hay algo por qué disculparse?"-Le pregunta Henry-"Matar o morir, así es".

-"Yo, aunque sea una guerra, no quiero tener el hábito de matar"-Comenta Saito.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-le cuestiona con arrogancia el caballero que estaba siendo cargado por Yisugo.

-"¡Sea por mi país o por cualquier otra razón, no quiero morir!"-le Aclara Saito-"Odio matar personas".

-"Eres un tipo extraño"-le infiere Henry-"Y tú fuiste quien voló en una extraña máquina hacia el corazón del territorio enemigo ¿Por qué estás luchando?".

-"Realmente no lo sé"-le responde el Hiraga-"Talvez para proteger a la persona que amo. Esa es la razón por la que decidí luchar".

-"¿Proteger a la persona que amas?"-le pregunta-"En otras palabras ¿Por Louise?".

-"No solo por Louise, sino por los de la academia, por la Reina de Tristain. Si están en problemas, quiero estar allí para protegerlos"-le explica Hiraga-"Pero si me ordenan matar por el gobierno, me negaría rotundamente".

-"¿Qué me dices tú, tipo duro?"-le pregunta Henry, esta vez dirigiéndose a Yisugo, quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo que Saito y Louise hablaban con él-"Sí, a ti, quien me está cargando".

-"Por un favor"-Fue lo único que dijo.

-"¡¿EH?! ¡¿EEEEH?!"-Exclaman los tres, incrédulos.

-"¡Yisugo! ¿Qué diablos es eso?"-Pregunta Saito, totalmente impactado.

-"Mi familia ha sido amiga de la Familia Real de Tristain durante mucho tiempo"-le explica Yisugo, como si estuviera amargado-"Es lo único que puedo decir ahora".

A pesar de que no fuera mucho, fue suficiente como para dejarlo ir esta vez.

* * *

-"Henry"-le llama Louise-"La persona del colgante ¿Te separaste de ella?".

-"Sí"-le responde, algo arrepentido Henry-"Me uní al ejército en cuanto rompí el matrimonio con mi prometida".

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta Saito, algo sorprendido.

-"Tuve suerte de sobrevivir esta vez"-le dice-"Si esta guerra continúa, uno de estos días moriré. En caso de que no pueda sobrevivir, lo correcto sería separarme ¿Verdad?.

Saito cambió su mirada a una de desagrado-"Eres el peor tipo".

-"¿Qué?".

-"¡Que eres el peor tipo!"-Le aclara altanero Saito.

-"¿Te estás burlando de mi posición Real?".

-"¿Qué es lo grandioso de la posición Real? ¡Morir por la reputación, solo un idiota haría eso!".

-"Tiene razón"-Habla una vez más Yisugo-"Muchos podrían decir que eres un cobarde por huir del campo de batalla, pero tú más que nadie sabes por qué lo hiciste. Si tratas de ahorcarme para defender ese "orgullo", créeme que no ganarás. Yo siempre he creído en esto: En este tipo de pelea, gana el que más aguanta, además, no me contendré en hacerte sufrir físicamente".

-"Henry, ignorando tu posición Real, eres un humano ¿No? Un chico. ¡Sin que importe nada, querrás regresar a su lado! ¿No es lo que deberías pensar? Hablar de muerte todo el tiempo ¡Solo un idiota pensaría que eso es grandioso"-le sermonea Saito.

-"Como una persona con posición Real, uno debe entrar al campo de batalla, preparado para enfrentar a la muerte. Sin embargo, es extraño pensar en la muerte en un escenario tan temprano. Sólo piensa en la muerte cuando estés en el final ¿Sí? ¡Pero antes de que suceda, deberías esforzarte por vivir!

-"Así es"-le secunda la noción Saito.

-"Henry, Vive y regresa a casa ¡Y cásate con esta chica!".

-"Casarme...".

-"Aunque hayas roto el compromiso de matrimonio con ella...debe estar esperándote a que regreses a casa y pueda recuperarte".

En ese momento, oyeron un disparo cerca.

-"El enemigo"-Dice Yisugo, bajando a Henry y sacando su vara que podía convertirse en un bastón largo (Bo), alistándose para combatir en caso de que hubiera necesidad.

-"No se preocupen"-Habla Henry-"Váyanse".

Los tres asienten, mientras Yisugo guardaba su arma y se retiraba con su objetivo a proteger.

Henry se dispuso a encontrarse con soldados de su nación.

* * *

En eso, durante su traslado, vieron un dragón blanco que iban hacia donde se encontraban Louise, Yisugo y Saito.

-"¡LOUISE! ¡SAITO! ¡YISUGO!"-Grita Julio, mientras descendía montado a su dragón.

-"¡Ese idiota!".

-"¡Vaya! Una extravagante entrada, lamento haberlos hecho esperar"-Se disculpa Julio, con su actitud más relajada posible y haciendo volar su dragón.

-"¡Olvida la extravagante entrada, date prisa y sácanos de aquí!"-le apresura el Familiar. Yisugo, para despistar a los soldados con rifles, lanzó bombas de humo.

* * *

Una vez en el aire:

-"¡Gracias Julio! ¿Por qué viniste?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"Agnes me dijo que los busque...De todos modos. mi misión aquí es ayudar a Su Majestad en todo lo que pueda ¿Verdad?"-Asume Julio.

* * *

Un rato después, en el Castillo:

-"¡Louise!"-Exclama la Reina, con su atuendo de guerra, lanzándose a abrazarla, aliviada de seguir viéndola viva-"Saito-san y Yisugo". Al cruzar miradas con éste último, lo incomodó y le desvió la mirada, algo ruborizado.

Saito volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de que él estuviera sonrojado, ya que desde que llegó, lo había visto indiferente...mejor dicho inexpresivo.

-"Yisugo ¿Estás bien?"-le pregunta-"tienes la cara algo roja".

-"Sí, no es nada"-le responde Yisugo, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

A pesar de que decía eso, Saito siguió sospechando de él y su rubor.

-"¿Se sienten bien?"-Les pregunta Henrietta.

Saito dijo que sí, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Louise:

-"Hime-sama, lamento mucho haber fallado en la misión"-le dice Louise, sumamente arrepentida y arrodillándose en busca del perdón, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con su voz quebrada

-"Louise, el enemigo ha abandonado South Gotha, nuestro ejército tomó la ciudad sin ningún esfuerzo"-le explica Henrietta, también con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad-"No tienes que preocuparte".

-"No, tengo que ser castigada"-le responde Louise-"No importa qué tan peligrosa sea la misión, por favor, envíeme la próxima vez".

-"Louise..."-murmura Henrietta, algo preocupada por ella.

-"¡Pelear por Hime-sama, Morir por Hime-sama, para nosotros, la Realeza, es un honor!"-Declara Louise.

Yisugo, quien se le salía los humos cuando oía esa clase de cosas, se acercó por detrás de ella.

-"Louise"-le llama.

Ella se levanta y voltea hacia él. En eso Yisugo le da bofetada.

Todos se sorprenden (a excepción de Agnes, quien ya esperaba que él hiciera algo así).

-"¿Qué haces Yisugo?"-le pregunta Saito, sumamente molesto.

-"No hagas que mi tiempo en esa misión haya sido en vano"-le reprende Yisugo-"Yo no voy a arriesgar mi vida con alguien quien quiere morir nomas por un error que podría cometerlo cualquiera. Solo acepta el error y aprende de él, trata de no volverlo a cometer. Yo sé muy bien que tú eres una persona muy importante para Su Majestad, por eso decidí acompañarlos. No quiere perderte y por esa misma razón me envió para que les ayudara con esta misión. Si me disculpan, iré a entrenar".

Sin más qué decir, suspiró y decidió salir de la habitación.

Louise se quedó impactada.

-"Vaya, Yisugo-kun es muy intenso cuando se trata de hacer entrar en razón"-Comenta Julio.

-"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"-Se cuestiona Saito.

-"Creo...que hay algo por cual hace este acto"-le responde Agnes-"Él me dijo algo similar. Mencionó también que había escuchado este tipo de cosas antes de Louise-dono y de mí".

-"No obstante, no cuenta su historia, como si no quisiera que sepan de él, solo sus intenciones"-Comenta Saito-"Aparte de eso, lo que dice tiene mucha razón".

-"Pero ¿Por qué tiene que dar una bofetada?"-Se pregunta Louise, aceptando su razón, pero no la manera en la que lo hace.

De pronto es abrazada por detrás, resultando ser la propia reina

-"Tal y como dice Yisugo-san"-le dice Henrietta, con lágrimas derramándose en sus ojos azules-"Tú eres una amiga muy importante para mí...no te quiero perder".

-"Hime-sama". A Louise también se le aguaron los ojos.

 **Continuará.**


	8. Chapter 8

Días después, en el pueblo de South Gotha, mientras todos celebraban la victoria, en un barrio, Saito y Louise se encontraban caminando. Louise criticaba la falta de orgullo que tenían los habitantes, por el simple hecho de recibirlos con agradable actitud.

-"El ejército de Albion no sólo evitaron proteger a los ciudadanos, sino que también se llevaron los abastecimientos de comida, mientras que el ejército de Tristain compartió su comida con ellos"-Le argumenta Saito, tratando de tranquilizar a su ama-"¿No es natural que sean bienvenidos por los ciudadanos?".

Louise suspiró, aún frustrada.

-"¿Cómo es que tienes esa idea?"-le pregunta Louise-"¡Los plebeyos piensan de la forma más ordinaria!".

-"¿Qué actitud es esa?"-le cuestiona el Hiraga, algo molesto por su comentario-"Es verdad, soy diferente de ustedes, los nobles... ¡Yo prefiero las celebraciones antes que las guerras!".

-"¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces puedes irte a divertirte! ¡Yo iré con Hime-sama sola!"-Le grita, totalmente harta Louise, retirándose y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

-"Tsh"-Chista Saito, también harto y resignado, dispuesto a caminar para disfrutar de la celebración.

* * *

Más tarde, en el Castillo, en un encuentro entre Louise y Henrietta, quien estaba acompañada por Yisugo (quien se encontraba recargado en la pared como un chico genial, a lado del trono en el que estaba sentada su Reina, utilizando su uniforme usual de color negro, con sus ninjatos, shinobigatana y katana , el General Bowachi y Agnes:

-"¡Louise!"-Exclama la chica de cabello morado-"¿Y Saito-san?".

-"Saito está...Ocupado con algo, yo me encargaré de la misión"-le responde la pelirrosa.

-"Ya veo...hay algo que quería que hiciera Saito-san"-le explica Henrietta-"En verdad, hace unos días, logramos sacar la máquina de Saito-san en los Alpes Nevados...Se llama Zero Fighter ¿Verdad? ¿Se puede usar esa cosa ahora?".

A pesar de que Louise se veía dudosa-"Si usted da la orden, pensaré en algo".

-"Como sabrá, hemos aceptado el pedido de Albion"-Prosigue el General Bowache-"esto es, permitir que ambos ejércitos descansen durante el Pentecostés de plata. Pero me temo que podrían lanzar un ataque sorpresivo hacia nosotros. Por lo tanto (empieza a señalar las posiciones en un mapa estratégico), me gustaría que volara a la capital, Londinium, para vigilar los movimientos del ejército de Albion. Si usan sus Caballeros de Dragón, romperán el tratado de paz. Si ustedes llegan a ser capturados, podrán utilizar sus identidades de estudiantes para escabullirse. Aunque los resultados de la última misión fueron decepcionantes. Esta misión sólo requiere observación. Ustedes podrán realizarla ¿Verdad?".

-"¡Definitivamente completaré esta misión!"-Exclama Louise, determinada.

-"No te fuerces"-Le aconseja Henrietta.

* * *

Al rato, en la academia, Louise llega con Saito en los jardines, donde él se encontraba tratando de arreglar el Zero Fighter, no obstante, volteó a ver en otro lado y logró ver a Julio, quien se encontraba acariciando a su dragón volador blanco. No dudó en pedirle que la llevara a realizar su misión.

* * *

Entretanto, en el castillo, el General Bowachi se había retirado para supervisar a los militares, dejando a Agnes, Henrietta y Yisugo en la habitación real.

-"Agnes-san, ¿Podría retirarse?"-le solicita .

-"C-claro Su Majestad"-Le responde, algo dudosa Agnes, saliendo de la habitación.

Así, quedándose solos, Henrietta se levantó del trono y se acercó a Yisugo, quien seguía recargándose en la pared, cuando de pronto sintió presencia frente a él (tenía los ojos cerrados, solo utilizaba sus oídos para percibir su alrededor).

-"¿Hime-sama?"-le pregunta Yisugo, algo confundido.

-"Por favor dime Henrietta cuando estemos solos"-Le pide Henrietta.

-"Henrietta ¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta una vez más Yisugo, estando serio.

-"Deseo besarte"-le responde Henrietta.

-"¿P...Por qué?".

-"Porque...me gustas".

-"En serio Henrietta ¿Qué te pasa?".

-"¿Por qué no me quieres?".

-"No es que no te quiera, pero ¿Por qué a mí? Ni siquiera me conoces".

-"Entonces dime más sobre ti. Tu historia, el porqué estás aquí, cómo eres, esas cosas". Al verla, notó que le empezaban a salir lágrimas de los ojos-"Tú dices que eres un apoyo ¿Por qué no me apoyas? El que seas una...". A lo último que intentaba decir, la puso nerviosa.

-"¿Una...?"-le pregunta Yisugo, algo confundido en esa parte.

-"No importa".

-"De acuerdo"-Dice el chico de cabello alborotado-"Si me permite, iré con Saito".

Ella trató de detenerlo pero ya era tarde. En ese mismo momento, Agnes entra a la habitación y ve a Su Majestad suspirando.

-"¿Pasa algo Su Majestad?"-Le pregunta Agnes a su Reina.

-"Es fabuloso"-Le responde Henrietta-"Emana una gran energía, a pesar de su inexpresividad que trata de ocultar sus sentimientos".

-"¿Su Majestad?".

-"Podrá tratar de ser frío por fuera, pero es muy cálido. Sus ganas de proteger a los demás son muy cálidas".

Agnes cada vez se confundía más ante las palabras de ella.

-"¿De qué habla Su Majestad?"-le Pregunta una vez más Agnes, tratando de entenderla.

-"Yisugo-san"-le responde Henrietta-"Creo...que podría estar enamorada de él".

-"Es entendible Su Majestad"-le habla Agnes-"Pero ¿Usted piensa que es él, el indicado?".

-"No sé, debería convivir un poco más con él".

-"En su persona, parece querer distanciarse un poco"-Comenta Agnes-"Yo, a lo que he visto de él, parece solo querer luchar, como una máquina asesina. Un tipo que no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde".

-"Talvez sea que él se distancia un poco porque ya le habrá pasado. Podría haber tenido una novia, pero terminó con ella".

Para la sorpresa de ambas, el General Bowachi había llegado, junto con unos guardias.

-"¿General Bowachi?".

* * *

En el barrio, Saito seguía merodeando. Para su sorpresa, logró ver a Yisugo saltando de techo en techo como ninja.

-"¡Oeee, Yisugo!"-Le llama Saito desde un poco lejos.

El chico reaccionó y dio un fuerte salto, recibiendo el piso con rodada.

-"¿A dónde te dirigías?"-le pregunta Saito.

-"Iba a merodear por la ciudad, vigilar un rato y atacar a quien intentara amedrentar la paz por el momento".

-"Bueno, llegas en buen momento, Louise se fue con Julio, así que, por ahora estoy disponible"-le cuenta Saito.

-"Por lo que veo, estás algo desanimado"-le responde Yisugo, siguiendo con su inexpresividad-"¿Quieres hablarlo?".

-"No gracias. Por cierto, el otro día noté que estabas un poco colorado en cuanto cruzaste miradas con Hime-sama"-Menciona el Hiraga-"¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos?".

Él no dijo nada, pero su cara, aunque estuviera algo cubierta por su bufanda y su máscara.

Saito no pudo contener lanzarle una risa burlona y picarona.

-"¿Qué te pasa'"-le pregunta Yisugo, algo desconcertado por su cara.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar:

-"¿Saito-san?"-Dice una mujer frente a él

Saito y Yisugo voltearon a ver a la mujer, resultando ser Siesta

-"¡Saito-san!"-Exclama la Maid, lanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo, feliz de verlo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunta Saito, también feliz de verla.

-"Ya que el Curriculum en la Academia ha sido suspendido, y mi tío tiene algunos negocios aquí, le pedí que me trajera"-Le explica Siesta.

-"Ah, tu tío ¿Eh?"-Cuestiona Saito, algo desconcertado.

-"¡SAITO-CHAAAN!"-Grita un hombre que tenía una apariencia poco usual, corriendo hacia él.

-"S...Scarron-Tenchou"-Dice Saito, siendo estrujado por él-"No me digas que...".

-"Sí"-le responde Siesta.

-"¿De qué tío estás hablando?"-le pregunta amenazadoramente Scarron a Saito.

-"¡Me equivoco! ¡Es Onee-san! ¡Mademoiselle!"-Dice el Hiraga, todo nervioso.

-"¿Así que Siesta y Saito son amigos?"-Pregunta Scarron.

-"Bueno, algo así, en la Academia de Magia"-le responde Saito, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿Eh? Eso significa que el chico en Albion que Siesta andaba buscando...aunque ahora es amor de una sola parte...el chico por quien ella está luchando es...Saito ¿Verdad?"-Asume Scarron, sorprendido.

Saito se sorprendió, en cuanto a Siesta, solo esbozaba una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

-"¡Espera, espera, espera!"-Menciona Scarron, dándole fuertes palmazos en la espalda, todo emocionado-"¡Saito-chan, eres genial! ¿Ya tenías a Louise y aún así querías D-o-b-l-e T-u-r-n-o? ¿Un triángulo amoroso?".

Saito cambió de una cara adolorida a una con pena-"No"-Niega, con un poco de tristeza. Yisugo, quien solo había volteado su cuerpo a un lado para despistar al hombre afeminado, pero veía de reojo la situación, vigilando, se sobresaltó levemente.

-"A propósito ¿No estás con la Señorita Valliere?"-le pregunta Siesta, dándose cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle.

-"Ella...".

* * *

Hablando de ella, se encontraba llegando a las coordenadas que le había señalado el General Bowachi, acompañada por Julio, en su Dragón.

-"Parece que no hay rastro de ningún preparativo"-Dice Julio.

* * *

En el castillo del enemigo:

-"¿Rendirse?"-Dice un hombre con armadura que parecía ser un General de ejército-"¿Acaso quieren traicionar a su país?.

-"N-no...Sentí que deberíamos considerar esa posibilidad"-Le responde nerviosamente un segundo hombre en túnica.

-"Si seguimos defendiéndonos, podríamos resistir un tiempo más"-Menciona un tercer hombre-"Sin embargo, nuestro ejército no tiene suficientes hombres para lanzar un ataque".

-"¡Ese no es un problema para el ejército!"-Refuta el primer hombre.

Una mujer, con apariencia pálida y ojos morados oscuros se encontraba viendo por la ventana, comunicándose mentalmente con quien parecía ser su amo-"No tiene sentido seguir utilizando a este país"-le dice mentalmente. En eso, logra ver a Louise y Julio sobrevolando por el castillo.

* * *

Regresando con Louise y Julio:

-"Viniste a mí con esta misión a causa de Saito-kun ¿Verdad?"-Asume Julio.

-"¿Por Saito?"-le pregunta Louise.

-"Para no forzarlo, al pacificador, a participar de esta guerra y para que así no tuviera que enfrentar ningún peligro ¿Cierto?"-Prosigue el caballero de Romalia.

-"No me importa ese perro"-le trata de aclarar, aunque con nervios.

-"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse"-Responde relajadamente Julio-"Sacrificarías tu vida para que Saito esté a salvo...Te preocupas tanto por él, y aún así parece que él no se ha dado cuenta...es por eso que estás enojada.

-"Yo..."-Iba a decir Louise, pero fue interrumpida.

-"Oh...ahora no es momento de charlas"-le interviene Julio, empezando a hacer maniobras y huir de unos caballeros de Dragón que se dirigían rápidamente a ellos. Hizo una maniobra con la que se puso detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos con un fuerte ataque de fuego para dejarlos fuera de combate.

-"Se acabó"-Dice victorioso Julio, al ver cómo los Caballeros junto con sus Dragones caían-"Regresemos".

-"No los mataste ¿Verdad?"-Deduce aliviada Louise.

-"Qué amable de tu parte por considerar la vida y la muerte de tu enemigo"-le elogia Julio-"¿Saito-kun te influenció?".

A Louise le tomó unos segundos para poder procesar lo que él había preguntado, para luego ponerse tan nerviosa que le acaloraba la cabeza-"¡N-No es eso!"-Exclama Louise, haciendo una rabieta infantil.

* * *

Más tarde, en uno de los negocios de Scarron Tenchou (A excepción de Yisugo, quien solo se encontraba recargado en otra mesa, solo oyendo):

-"¡Salud!"-Decían todos, brindando.

-"¿No es sorprendente?"-Pregunta Jessica-"Tú eres el chico de quien Siesta se enamoró. Aunque esto perjudique a Louise, tengo que ayudar a mi prima esta vez".

Siesta solo asintió.

-"¿Prima?"-Se cuestiona desconcertado Saito, para acto seguido ver los pechos de Jessica y descubrir que era casi iguales en tamaño de Siesta, lo cual le produjo una sonrisa algo placentera-"Se ven similares"-Decía, Saito, aún esbozando esa misma sonrisa.

-"¡Todas en mi familia tienen grandes pechos!"-le menciona Scarron, moviendo sus pectorales, que para él eran pechos-"¡Mírame a mí también!". Yisugo solo chistó levemente, molesto de haber oído tal cosa.

-"¿Eso no es músculo?"-Opina Saito, con algo de amarga sorpresa.

-"¿Saito? ¿No es ese Saito?"-Habla una persona, que parecía conocerlo.

-"¿Guiche?"-Dice Saito, sorprendido de descubrir que era el chico más mujeriego de la Academia de Magia de Tristain-"Eso es...".

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-Se cuestiona Guiche-"¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esto? Es la Medalla de Honor de la Ordenanza del Gobierno. Aunque no es tan grandioso, pude obtener un logro para ellos, el General Bowachi personalmente me la puso. Como Realeza, no hay muchos momentos honorables como este".

Saito solo hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-"Bueno, me retiraré"-Dice Yisugo.

-"Espera, Yisugo, ¿A dónde vas?"-Le pregunta Saito a su amigo.

-"Con Su Majestad, solo vine para ver cómo andabas, y acompañarte en caso de que estuvieras solo, pero como lo veo, estás bien acompañado, por lo que no habrá necesidad de que yo esté aquí".

* * *

Entretanto, Louise había llegado a su habitación asignada en una especie de hospedaje-"Regresé"-Dice, creyendo que su familiar se encontraba en ese lugar.

-"¿Qué es eso? Ni siquiera saluda a su ama cuando llega a casa".

En eso, ve a Derflinger recargada en la pared, durmiendo plácidamente.

-"¡Hey!"-Le llama agresivamente Louise, golpeando su vaina.

-"¿Qué?"-Responde de golpe la espada encantada.

-"¿Dónde está Saito?"-le Pregunta Louise.

-"¿Eh? ¿No estaba contigo?"-le Cuestiona Derflinger, mientras ella se sienta en una cama-"Supongo que otra vez le has dado el hombro frío a mi aibou y al final se fue a algún otro lugar ¿Verdad?".

-"¡No le di ningún hombro frío!"-le Refuta Louise.

-"¡Tonterías!".

-"¿Qué pasa con él? En vez de quejarse por todo, debería escuchar mis órdenes. Pero él..."

-"¿Quizás te ama?".

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso ¿Verdad?"

-"¿De verdad? Mi Aibou abandonó la oportunidad de regresar a su mundo sólo para estar en esta guerra contigo. En primer lugar, él no tiene nada que ver con la guerra ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?".

-"Porque es mi familiar...".

-"Porque te ama...¿Alguna ves has considerado los sentimientos que tiene él hacia ti? ¡Mi compañero está preparado para arriesgar su vida por ti! Pero tú siempre has estado tratándolo mal ¿Verdad?.

* * *

Por lo tanto, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Saito:

-"¿Eh? ¿Y Louise?"-Se pregunta Guiche-"¿No estás usualmente con ella?".

-"Realmente no"-Le responde algo amargado Saito, Mientras Scarron y Jessica le hacían cara burlona.

-"¿Qué Estaba pensando en mostrarle mi Medalla de Honor"-Presume Guiche, puliéndola.

-"Entonces ¿No estaría bien llamar a Louise ahora?"-Propone Jessica, sorprendiendo amargadamente a Saito y Siesta.

* * *

Regresando con la pelirrosa y Derflinger:

-"En lo más profundo de mi corazón, me siento muy agradecida con él"-Le explica Louise-"Pero él es mi familiar y también un chico. Realmente no puedo expresar mis sentimientos debido a eso ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?".

-"No tiene sentido forzarlos...Mi compañero no tiene experiencia en el amor".

-"Si esta guerra continúa y yo muero...él nunca lo entenderá".

-"Es por eso que debes dejar de esconderlo en tu corazón ¿Qué dices de expresarle lo que sientes en tu corazón? Y mientras estén vivos, construyan una familia feliz".

-"¿Familia? ¿Cómo se construye eso?".

-"¡Así!...¡Escucha! ¡Te amo Saito!". Esto la impactó fuertemente, haciendo que se pusiera roja cual tomate-"¡Por favor! ¡Cásate conmigo!".

-"¿C-casamiento?".

-"¡Abrázame, a mí quien será tu esposa! ¡Ámame!".

Louise, llegando a sus límites de vergüenza, hizo explotar la habitación.

-"Qué miedo".

-"¿Cómo puede una noble como yo hablarle a un simple familiar de cosas amorosas, casamientos o abrazos?"-Le cuestiona Louise, totalmente histérica tras esa explosión

-"Allí es donde está el problema"-Le responde Derflinger-"En el mundo donde vivía mi compañero, no habían ni nobles ni plebeyos, por eso es obvio que no comprenda ¡Claro! ¡Por un día, ambos intercambien los roles!"

-"¿Intercambiar?".

-"Tú serás la familiar de Saito".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Para que así se entiendan mejor"

* * *

Momento después:

-"¿Está bien que utilice esto?"-le pregunta Louise, luciendo un traje de Neko negro atrevido, con tal de seguir el consejo de Derflinger.

-"Claro, él pensará lo tanto que lo amas y se emocionará"-le explica la espada mágica-"hablando del diablo..."-Menciona al oír pasos de alguien que se aproximaba a la habitación.

En cuanto Louise los escuchó, rápidamente se puso frente a ella y esperó su entrada. Al abrirse la puerta, mostró su intento de seducción, dejando a un Guiche, Siesta, Scarron y Jessica impactados sin color.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-Dice Saito, totalmente y amargadamente desconcertado. Louise no duró mucho en pegar un gran grito de vergüenza.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, en la pequeña tienda de campaña, mientras todos reían ante el vergonzoso escenario de Louise con ese atrevido vestuario:

-"¡En verdad se veía muy lindo en Louise!"-Comenta Guiche.

-"¡Sí, sí! ¡De verdad!"-Le secunda Scarron-"¡Si usas eso en el escenario, nuestros invitados caerán al piso!".

-"¡No perderé!"-Declara Siesta, retirándose para buscar una forma de verse sexy ante Saito.

-"De verdad ¿Para qué hiciste eso?"-le pregunta Saito, con algo de desagrado.

-"En verdad, compañero...Una chica de posición Real"-Antes de que Derflinger pudiera continuar aclarándole a su compañero-"¡Diré esto primero, no fue para Saito!".

-"¿Entonces para quién?"-le cuestiona Scarron.

-"¡Um...Julio!"-Se apresura a contestar Louise.

-"¿Eh?".

-"¡Ese idiota de Derflinger dijo que si me vestía como un gato negro, y decía "Seré tu familiar por un día Nya", a Julio le encantaría!".

-"¿Vas en serio con eso?"-Pregunta Saito, algo incrédulo.

-"¡Por supuesto!"-Dice toda exaltada Louise-"Apuesto, inteligente, buen espadachín ¡Es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos! ¡Hablando de sus habilidades, mientras montaba su dragón se veía magnífico! ¡Comparado a Saito, es como comparar un grillo con un león, una mosca y un fénix, una cucaracha y un cisne!".

-"¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces tómate tu tiempo para intimar con Julio!".

-"¡Oh, están todos aquí!"-Dice el nombrado.

-"¿Julio?".

-"¡Me voy de aquí!"-Señala Louise, caminando hacia la salida, hasta que alguien la detiene, resultando ser el recién llegado-"¿Qué te sucede?"-le pregunta el Caballero.

-"¡Nada! ¡Suéltame!"-Dice la Valliere, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-"Saito-kun ¿Sucedió algo?"-le pregunta Julio.

-"¿Cómo podría saberlo?"-le responde, sin tener idea del porqué la actitud de la pequeña maga del vacío.

-"¡Saito-pyon!"-Le llama Siesta, lanzándose a él, vestida atrevidamente de coneja-"Entre la señorita Valliere y yo ¿Quién es la más linda?...Pyon".

Esto le generó fuertes sentimientos de furia a Louise, abalanzándose a ella para intentar quitarle el traje. En eso, logra quitarle el sostén, descubriendo los grandes atributos que tenía la maid frente a Saito, generándole una masiva hemorragia nasal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el puesto de avanzada de Tristain, donde se encontraba Henrietta y el General Porche, Yisugo había llegado con ellos.

-"Ah Yisugo-kun, qué bueno que llegó"-le dice el general Bowachi.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-Pregunta Yisugo.

-"Pues...pensábamos en nombrarlo general y dejarlo a cargo de las tropas que se encuentran en esta ciudad, para que así, Su Majestad podría regresar a Tristain y seguir reinando allá"-le explica el General Bowachi.

-"Entiendo, pero creo que no me siento cómo con que me nombren un general"-le refuta Yisugo-"Yo estoy mejor cuando lucho solo".

-"Es una lástima"-Dice el General.

-"Pero...podría hacer una excepción. Capaz y me lanzo en el campo de batalla".

-"¡Su Majestad! ¡Rebeldes!"-Exclama Agnes, entrando violentamente-"¡Nuestro propio ejército está atacando nuestra base!".

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-Le pregunta el General Bowachi, sin tener en cuenta de que una especie de bola de fuego se dirigía hacia su ventana. "¡Cuidado!"-Exclama Agnes, corriendo a velocidad para llegar con Su Majestad y cubrirla. Yisugo reaccionó y tomó un escudo que casualmente estaba a lado suyo. Corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana y apartó fuertemente al General, para luego recibir el seguro disparo de fuego.

-"¡YISUGO-SAN!"-Exclama Henrietta, al ver cómo la persona que más le gustaba para ella salía disparada impactando a la pared del otro extremo.

-"¡Yisugo-kun!"-Le secunda el General Bowachi.

Entre los escombros, el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado se levantó de golpe, con una cara llena de furia.

-"¡AGNES, LLÉVATE A SU MAJESTAD DEVUELTA!"-Le ordena Yisugo, como si hubiera entrado en una especie de modo comando, sacando su katana, a pesar de tener unos hilos de sangre bajando por su cara-"USTED GENERAL, ESCÓLTELA".

-"¡Hai!"-Exclaman Agnes y el General, llevándose a Henrietta de la habitación incendiada.

-"¡Esperen! ¿Qué pasa con Yisugo-san?"-Se pregunta preocupada Henrietta.

-"Él estará bien Su Majestad"-le dice Agnes.

En cuanto vio que ella estaba segura, Yisugo corrió hacia la parte donde se encontraba incendiado y saltó, saliendo del edificio y empezando a atacar a los rebeldes que había mencionado Agnes. En eso, logra encontrar a Saito, quien estaba protegiendo a Louise, Scarron, Siesta, Jessica y era apoyado por Guiche (con sus Valkyries) y Julio.

-"¡Yisugo!"-Exclama Saito, viéndolo cómo combatía con su katana.

-"¡Saito, Julio, Rubio!"-Le responde Yisugo durante su combate contra múltiples oponentes-"¡Saquen a estas personas! ¡Yo los cubro!".

-"¡Pero Yisugo...!"-Él no dejó que le replicaran su orden-"¡HÁGANLO!"-Le ordena con una voz absoluta.

-"H...hai"-Dice Saito, guiando a los demás hacia un lugar seguro.

Yisugo, después de derrotar a la mayoría de los enemigos, les ordenó a los demás soldados que no habían sido controlados que retrocedieran para el puerto de Losailes, donde ahí empezarían las evacuaciones, en cuanto a él, guardó su katana y sacó su par de ninjatos para darles tiempo de evacuar.

-"Es muy probable que tenga que utilizarlo"-Piensa Yisugo, sobre un arma especial que él tenía guardada y que podía ser una clave para derrotar totalmente el gran ejército de Albion que se había reunido. Sin más enemigos a su alrededor, pero con un gran ejército marchando hacia donde se encontraba Henrietta, lanzó bombas de humo y desapareció.

 **Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

-"¿Qué sucedió allá?"-Pregunta Henrietta.

-"Al parecer, alguien habrá puesto algo en el agua de abastecimiento"-Supone Agnes.

-"Su Majestad, debe abordar el barco para regresar a Tristain"-Le suplica el Obispo Massarine.

La reina voltea a ver a Yisugo-"¿Qué piensa Yisugo-san?". Ella optaba por abordar el último barco.

-"Sería mejor que le hiciera caso al obispo Massarine"-le responde-"usted es la Reina de Tristain. Si usted muere, el país puede entrar en caos".

-"Bueno, para eso está usted"-le refuta Henrietta, aprovechando que lo podía ver todo el tiempo que quiera-"Usted es mi guardián, y es el mejor. Con tan solo tenerlo cerca sé que estoy segura".

-"Talvez no me pueda quedar mucho rato con usted Hime-sama"-Piensa Yisugo, desviando la mirada-"Iré a supervisar la evacuación, en caso de que haya un rezagado ¿Obispo Mazarine ¿Podría acompañarme por un rato?"-le solicita.

-"C...Claro".

* * *

Poco después, en un almacen:

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Le pregunta el Obispo.

-"Sé que estoy rompiendo una orden, talvez no, pero he decidido enfrentar al ejército que se aproxima".

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Exclama sorprendido el Obispo-"¡No tiene que hacerlo, le dije a la Señorita de La Valliere para que ella luchara!".

"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Dice Yisugo impactado-"¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HIZO ESO?!".

-"Porque sabíamos que ella tenía un gran poder que los destruiría a tal ejército"-Se justifica el obispo, algo atemorizado por la agresiva conducta del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado. Él solo suspiró y se calmó-"Ya me las arreglaré para dejarlos fuera del peligro".

-"¿Qué irá a hacer?"-le Pregunta preocupado el obispo.

-"Ya se me ocurrirá algo".

Yisugo se retiró hacia el frente.

-"Espero que vuelva con bien junto a Su Majestad"-Piensa el Obispo, regresando al castillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Louise y Saito habían llegado a Losailes. Sin embargo, a como ellos estaban discutiendo, Louise en secreto se había reunido con el Obispo Mazarine, quien le había solicitado para que ella enfrentara al ejército de 7 millones que se acercaba a acabarlos. En ese momento, Yisugo aparece entre ellos.

-"¡Yisugo!"-Exclaman ambos.

-"Deberíamos beber"-Propone Yisugo, teniendo una botella de vino en sus manos y una expresión relajada.

-"Yisugo-san...¿Podrías...casarnos?"-Pregunta toda sonrojada Louise.

Saito se sorprendió a más no poder ante tal atrevimiento de Louise-"¿Es...es en serio?".

-"Este es el final, así que, como una prueba de vida, debería casarme por lo menos una vez, aunque sea contigo"-Dice toda ruborizada y con un tono de enojo.

Así, con un impactado Saito, una ruborizada Louise, y un inexpresivo Yisugo, fueron a buscar unas flores mágicas llamadas Eclair d' Amour, para luego dirigirse a una capilla, donde dos personas se unirían en sagrado matrimonio. Durante sus "Votos de amor", Yisugo en secreto estaba sirviendo ambas copas de vino, con una especie de sustancia secreta de él. Como andaba todo concentrado, no se dio cuenta de que Saito lo estaba vigilando disimuladamente, dándole mala espina. No obstante, decidió fingir como que no había visto nada. Yisugo, una vez que terminó con las bebidas de ambos, solo se puso frente a ellos. Louise, al beber la copa, Saito disimuladamente dejó caer la copa, fingiendo un tropiezo.

Yisugo, quien era muy perceptivo acerca de estas cosas-"Sabía que harías esto desde un principio".

-"Lo mismo digo acerca de ti"-Le responde Saito, levantando a Louise.

-"Bueno, no te detendré, pero no te dejaré solo".

-"Enfrentemos este ejército".

Ambos, salieron de la capilla y se toparon con Julio, quien se recargaba en un árbol que se encontraba frente a la entrada de la capilla.

-"¡Julio!"-Exclama Saito-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Has venido a evitar que escapemos?".

-"No"-Niega Julio-"Es para decirles que escapen".

-"¿Por qué?"-Le pregunta confuso Saito.

-"Puede que Hime-sama sea importante, pero me importa más mi hermosa Louise".

-"Bueno, llegas justo a tiempo"-Le dice Saito, entregándole a una Louise dormida.

-"Ya veo"-Le responde Julio-"¿Qué hay de ti?".

-"Yisugo y yo iremos a enfrentar el ejército de los 7 millones".

-"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿No pensabas que era tonto morir por la reputación?".

-"No lo hago por la reputación. Lo hago porque amo a Louise. Si no voy ahora, sentiría que le mentí al decirle que la amaba".

-"Debo decirte que te amo también".

-"No me hace feliz escucharte diciendo eso. Nos vemos, dejaré a Louise a tu cuidado".

Así, ambos partieron para el frente.

* * *

Tras unas horas, mientras todos estaban evacuando:

-"¡¿Qué dijo?!"-Pregunta una Henrietta, enterándose por parte del Obispo Mazarine, toda exaltada-"¡Detengan la nave! ¡Tenemos que ir por ellos!".

-"¡No lo haga!"-Le suplica el Obispo tratando de detenerla-"¡Perderá la vida si va ahora!".

-"¡Aunque así sea, no puedo dejarlos solos! ¡Suélteme!"-Le responde Henrietta, en un intento desesperado de librarse del agarre

Al zafarse, el Obispo hizo una posición de dogeza, rogándole que se detuviera-"¡Su Majestad! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Si pierde la vida, no sólo será un fracaso la guerra, nuestro país entrará en caos! ¡Si Su Majestad insiste en salir ahora, entonces estará desperdiciando los esfuerzos de ellos!".

-"No puede ser"-Dice Henrietta cayendo arrodillada y en suma desesperación-"Él no solo es alguien que me protege, él es alguien a quien amo"-Murmura para sí misma. No obstante, pese al profunda herida de su corazón, decidió salir a la cubierta y lanzarse para ir a ayudarlos.

-"¡Louise!"-Exclama sorprendida Henrietta-"¡Pero... ¿Cómo?!".

-"¡Cierto, el enemigo, tengo que detenerlo!"-Dice Louise.

-"¡Señorita Valliere!"-Le llama de repente Siesta-"¿Dónde está Saito-san?".

-"¿Saito?"-Pregunta Louise viendo alrededor en su búsqueda-"¿Dónde está Saito?".

-"Él no está aquí"-Dice con sumo pesar Julio, teniendo una cara totalmente seria-"Saito-kun ha ido con Yisugo-kun a enfrentar al ejército de Albion, mientras dormías debido a una especie de poción de sueño".

-"Pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"-Dice Siesta, antes de desmayarse debido a la carga emocional negativa que le ocasionó al enterarse de eso.

Ambas (Louise y Henrietta) corrieron hacia la borda, queriendo lanzarse a ayudarlos. No obstante, estaban siendo totalmente detenidas.

* * *

Entretanto, Yisugo y Saito habían eliminado a una parte del ejército utilizando sus espadas.

-"Fue entretenido"-Dice Yisugo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, a pesar de que su semblante casi siempre estuviera inexpresivo y serio.

-"Parece que te entretiene haber luchado contra varios enemigos"-Le responde Saito-"Al fin conozco una parte de ti en la que te ves feliz".

-"Me crié en la realeza, pero recibí un fuerte adiestramiento en artes marciales y en todo tipo de cosas"-Le cuenta Yisugo-"Al ver cómo mis padres se esforzaban en salir adelante. En las guerras siempre me veía y a mis compañeros cómo luchábamos contra ellos, unidos e invencibles. Pero viendo que algunos queridos compañeros morían, decidí dejarlo y ser ejército de un solo hombre. Puede que no creas esto, pero tengo más poderes y conocimientos de los que te imaginas".

-"Lo sabía, o por lo menos, sabía que tenías un fuerte conocimiento sobre muchas cosas".

-"Saito, tendrás que perdonarme por esto"-Fue lo último que dijo, antes de lanzarle una especie de dardo que tenía un veneno especial.

-"¡¿Qué diablos hiciste Compinche?!"-Le pregunta la espada.

-"Sácalo de aquí"-Le ordena Yisugo fríamente y con tono absoluto. Sin chistar Derflinger teletransportó a su "Compañero (Saito)" Lejos de ahí, dejando al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado a solas contra el ejército (en ese mismo momento, la flor Eclair d' amour que tenía Louise y representaba a Saito con el color azul empezó a marchitarse, dejando a una Louise llorando desconsolada en el barco). Al quedarse solo, Yisugo envainó su katana. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad su rojo carmesí, su cara comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa algo sádica y malévola.

Todos los que lo rodearon lo miraron raro, tomándolo por demente.

-"Se acaban de topar con alguien que no deberían tomar tanto a la ligera"-Dice Yisugo riendo malvadamente confiado-"El infierno los agarrará, los arrastrará hacia sus llamas y los quemará sin piedad hasta desaparecer". En eso los dos brazos de Yisugo fueron agarradas por una especie de arnes, el cual se adherieron un cañón ametrallador en cada uno de los arneses-"Acaban de cometer el peor error de todas sus vidas". Como si fuera poco, comenzó a emanar una fuerte aura de color rojo con humo negro. No dudó en apuntar sus armas recién adheridas al ejército enemigo, listo para disparar a voluntad. En ese mismo momento, su cara cambió de una risa malvada a una seria y concentrada, emanando la sensación de que él no tendría ninguna piedad.

Temerosos, todos los soldados empezaron a disparar sus hechizos hacia el endemoniado, pero ninguno logró acertarle, y los que iban hacia él, eran desviados por su poderosa aura. "Es mi turno"-Fue lo último que dijo antes de disparar sus armas, arrasando con todo el ejército, esbozando una cara más seria que nunca, concentrada y con ira hacia el enemigo, pulverizando a todo el que se cruzara con sus potentes cañones. Sus ojos postraban una mirada penetrante, como la mira de un francotirador, o un designador de objetivos múltiples.

Conforme iba avanzando, sus ataques se intensificaban, bombardeando con concentraciones de energía que se materializaban, originarias de la ira que poseía Yisugo y su poderosa habilidad mental, dejando todo un río de sangre y restos enemigos por doquier. Pese a que lleva un gran número de enemigos caídos, sus armas empezaron a deteriorarse y darse a notar ciertos desgastes.

-"¿Quién es este monstruo? ¡Es un demonio! ¡Estamos condenados!"-Gritaban los soldados antes de morir. Incluso los gigantes que habían sido hechizados, antes de dar su golpe mortal, eran bombardeados por torrentes de balas que salían de los cañones de constantes disparos hasta matarlos sin piedad. Pasaron momentos y de repente, de su cabeza empezaron a bajar líneas de sangre. Sin importar el lento deterioro de su cuerpo a causa de la fuerte carga mental y física, siguió y siguió hasta el último rastro del ejército. Al final, después de descargar su más iracundo sentimiento y hacer desaparecer sus armas, su cuerpo le pasó factura. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar fuertemente ante la gran descarga de ira, provocándole heridas y rasguños en sus brazos, piernas y torso, seguido de un gran dolor que trató inútilmente de controlar. Terminó por desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

Para cuando era de día, en la academia, se podía sentir una gran depresión en el aire, tras la pérdida de dos personas que eran muy especiales y muy amados. Louise, en especial, seguía llorando la muerte de su familiar, en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llorar, Louise llorona?"-Le trata de reprender Eleonore, abriendo violentamente las cortinas para dejar que la luz entrara a la habitación-"Debido a que no obedeciste el consejo de nuestros amigos e insististe en ir al campo de batalla, tu familiar ha muerto".

-"¡Onee-sama!"-Trata de defender Cattleya.

-"Todo es mi culpa...Todo es mi culpa de que Saito..."-Decía Louise, sintiéndose totalmente devastada.

-"¡Càlmate!"-Le grita Eleonore-"Es sólo la muerte de un familiar".

Esto último hizo reaccionar a Louise-"¿A qué te refieres con "Solo un familiar"? ¡Él era especial para mí! ¡Saito es la persona más importante para mí!".

-"¡Louise!"-Exclama en un tono afligido pero sorprendida.

-"¡Salgan!"-Les grita a ambas hermanas-"¡No tienen que preocuparse por mí! ¡Déjenme sola!".

* * *

En ese mismo momento, una luz empezó a emanar de la flor. Louise, al verla, se dio cuenta de que la flor estaba floreciendo de nuevo. No dudó en salir corriendo para afuera.

Al llegar a la entrada de la academia. Logró distinguir la forma de una persona en el horizonte. En cuanto logró identificar como su amado Saito, empezó a correr para luego lanzarse sobre él.

-"¿Eres Saito verdad? ¿No eres un fantasma verdad?"-Pregunta Louise, asegurándose de que no era un sueño.

-"No lo soy"-le responde con una cálida sonrisa el Hiraga-"Soy el verdadero".

-"Baka, Baka, baka! ¡Creí que habías muerto! ¡Baka!"-Le gritaba Louise, acurrucada en su pecho, soltando rabietas y llantos aunque estuviera feliz.

-"Eso es porque...fui salvado por un hada"-le explica Saito, recordando indecentemente la forma en la que fue "revivido"-"Tenía unos grandes pechos"-proseguía, esbozando unas caras de placer y pervertidas-"eran más grandes que los de Siesta y Jessica juntas".

-"Ya veo"-Dice cambiando a un semblante sombrío Louise-"Un hada de pechos grandes".

-"¿Louise-san?"-Pregunta Saito, dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba y con quién había que guardar ese pequeño pero mortal detalle.

-"en verdad te gustan grandes"-Dice Louise, llegando a sus límites de furia. Saito rápidamente se levantó y empezó a correr por toda la academia, con Louise persiguiéndolo y tratándolo de atinar a sus explosiones.

Tras alegrar a la academia por su regreso, se reúnen en la dirección, con el Director Osmond, el Profesor Colbert, Agnes, Julio y la Reina Henrietta.

-"Nos alegra tenerte de nuevo aquí Saito-kun"-Dice el Profesor Colbert.

-"Es increíble que haya soportado luchar contra un ejército de 7 Millones"-Le secunda el Director, todo admirado por él. Saito sintió un sentimiento de remordimiento, el cual le provocó un semblante serio y frustrante.

-"¿Qué pasa Saito?"-Le pregunta Louise.

-"Yo no fui el único que se enfrentó al ejército de 7 millones"-Dice con la cara sombría y frustrada, apretando los puños.

-"¿De qué está hablando Saito-kun?"-Le pregunta confundido el Profesor Colbert.

-"Yisugo me acompañó, y como el gran amigo que es, me retiró del campo de batalla con la ayuda de Derf"-Le explica Saito-"Él se enfrentó al resto del ejército...Solo".

Todos los presentes en el lugar quedaron horrorizados al saberlo.

-"Si no fuera por mí"-murmuraba Henrietta, entre llantos-"Si hubiera sabido que lo haría y podría haberlo detenido. Seguiría con vida".

-"¿De qué habla Su Majestad?"-Pregunta Louise confundida.

-"Yisugo-dono, se había convertido en su nuevo amor, uno que creería no lo perdería, pero al final..."-No podía seguir hablando, ya que sentía el dolor por el que estaba pasando Su Majestad.

-"En verdad es un cabeza dura"-Dice Julio, con una cara de profundidad.

En eso, Julio voltea hacia la ventana y ve el horizonte. De pronto ve una figura que se aproximaba hacia la academia.

-"¡Chicos, miren!"-Les llama, con tal de que se acercaran a ver.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Pregunta Saito, viendo por la ventana-"¡¿Será que...?!".

Y sí, resultó ser el chico por el cual todos se sentían acongojados.

Henrietta, al poder distinguirlo, salió de la habitación con dirección hacia la entrada de la academia, seguido de Saito, Louise y el Profesor Colbert.

Por otra parte, Yisugo, con su camiseta y su pantalón llenos de sangre por las heridas que le provocó su desgaste de aquel poder utilizado para destruir el ejército de 7 millones, seguía caminando, aunque con un poco de dificultad por la misma razón hacia la academia, a pesar de que varias líneas de sangre seguían en su cara, solo que estaban secas-"Tendré que ocultar este poder, o por lo menos por ahora"-se dice a sí mismo Yisugo, refiriéndose al poder que se manifestó durante el sangriento encuentro.

Al llegar a la entrada de la Academia, volteó a ver a Henrietta, mientras ella se acercaba a él con una cara de enojo, lágrimas y levantando una mano. En cuanto se paró frente a él, le dio una fuerte bofetada, impactando a todos ante su atrevimiento, a la vez, que algunos chorros de sangre salieron volando. Todos se habían silenciado y clavado la mirada en lo que veían ante sus ojos. Yisugo no se inmutó, tan solo se quedó neutral, sabiendo que se había ganado esa bofetada a pulso.

-"¿Entiendes el porqué de esa bofetada?"-Pregunta Henrietta, toda histérica.

-"Lamento no haberme quedado a su lado. No tengo ninguna excusa"-Le responde Yisugo, con suma inexpresión y seriedad-"Sin embargo, no lamento haber enfrentado al ejército".

Posteriormente Saito se dispuso a darle un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

-"Esto es por lanzarme un dardo que me matara"-le Dice Saito.

-"Si no funcionaba lo del vino, tenía un plan B"-Improvisa Yisugo tratando de recuperarse del golpe-"Eres importante para Louise-san y ella es importante para Su Majestad, así que era lógico que debía hacerlo".

-"¡Pero tú también eres importante para mí, idiota!"-Exclama, aun histérica La Reina, abrazándolo. Yisugo notó que ella estaba temblando. Todos estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos-"Por favor...no me vuelvas a dejar así"-Decía entre llantos y temblorina por todo su cuerpo Henrietta.

Tras pasar toda la conmoción del momento y de que Henrietta se separara de él, todos vieron que él estaba lleno de sangre, incluso se le notaban la sangre en su atuendo y en su cara.

-"Pareces molido"-Dice Saito.

-"Bueno, enfrentar a un ejército de 7 millones no es algo que haga todos los días, y solo además".

-"Oye Yisugo"-le llama Saito, cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa amistosa-"Gracias por haberme sacado de ahí, si no fuera por eso, no hubiera regresado a Tristain".

-"No te preocupes, después de todo, es una parte de mí luchar contra un fuerte enemigo para proteger a mis conocidos y amigos"-Dice Yisugo-"Si me disculpan, iré a descansar un poco".

-"Me pregunto cuánto me tardaré en conquistar su frío y cálido corazón"-Murmura Henrietta, lo suficientemente alto e inconscientemente, que logró atraer la atención de varios-"¡Hime-sama! ¡¿A usted le gusta...?!"-Pregunta todo sorprendido Saito incompletamente al ver a la Reina sonriendo y notando un cierto rubor en su cara.

* * *

Al anochecer, mientras todos se estaban alistando para ir a dormir, Saito se dispuso a visitar a su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Oe Yisugo"-Le llama Saito, tocando la puerta suavemente-"¿Tienes un tiempo?".

-"Claro"-Dice Yisugo inexpresivamente, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a su amigo-"¿Qué pasa?"-Le pregunta, mientras se dirige a una silla. Saito nota que él traía puesto un atuendo que parecía ser estudiante de Wing Chun, teniendo el atuendo todo de color negro.

-"¡Esa ropa...!".

-"Es mi ropa para dormir"-Le explica Yisugo-"Le he pedido a Siesta que me lave mi uniforme para mañana, por la sangre".

-"Bueno, entiendo"-le dice Saito.

Pasó un momento de silencio que incomodó al familiar. Por otra parte, Yisugo solo tomaba unos sorbos de té que se sirvió por sí mismo.

-"¿Pasa algo, Saito-dono?"-Le pregunta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, aún bebiendo su té.

-"Yisugo, ¿Cómo los venciste realmente?"-Le cuestiona de repente Saito-"Sé que no lo hiciste con tu katana, o tu Shinobigatana porque no veo ninguna marca de sangre o algo que se vea violentado".

-"Eres bastante perceptivo Saito"-Le elogia Yisugo, empezando a explicarlo-"Bueno, te lo diré".

Saito tragó un poco de saliva y lo miró fijamente, con el fin de ponerle suma atención.

-"Mi ser lleva un gran poder, y yo tengo modos de utilizarlo"-Explica Yisugo-"No sé si te hayas dado cuenta de que soy capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos: Tierra, Aire, agua y fuego".

-"Sí, te vi hacerlo, a la vez, te he visto combatir, eres muy bueno con las armas como el Bastón largo, la espada (en general, aunque he visto que te gusta mucho la katana), pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?".

-"Yo poseo una habilidad algo especial"-Prosigue Yisugo-"Gracias a ella, me han llamado "El Fusilero del apocalipsis"".

-"¿Fusilero del apocalipsis?"-infiere Saito.

-"Sí, gracias a la habilidad que me confiere dos cañones que agotan casi toda mi energía y generan varias heridas, a cambio de una gran cadencia y potencia de fuego hacia mis enemigos, la cual llamo: Modo Fusilero Apocalíptico. Cuando entro en este "modo", mis sentimientos se hacen nulos, con el fin de efectuar la ejecución a todo lo que se encontrara frente a mis cañones, haciéndolos trizas"-Sigue Yisugo-"No obstante, tenía que retirarte del campo de batalla porque cuando lo utilizo, tiendo a perder el control, provocando heridas incluso a mis aliados que se encuentran alrededor mío. Por esta misma razón, me limito a usarlo cuando existe un enemigo gigantesco o un ejército".

-"Entiendo"-le Responde-"Pero...lo que importa, es que has intentado controlarlo".

-"Saito-dono, te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, podrían utilizar esto en mi contra. No tengo total control. Gracias a este poder, he herido a muchos aliados en mi pasado, no quiero que vuelva a suceder".

-"Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres".

-"¿Algo más?".

-"No, nada".

Así, Saito se dispuso a regresar a su habitación, a lado de su ama, dejando a solas al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Esta ropa me hace recordar a mis entrenamientos"-Se dice a sí mismo, acostándose en su cama y posteriormente durmiéndose.

 **Continuará.**


	10. Chapter 10

Comenzaba un nuevo día, después de tanta guerra. Una parejita se encontraba haciéndose cariño en su habitación, inconscientemente de quiénes estaban a su alrededor (para ser más exactos, al otro lado de las paredes). Se podía oír fuertes ruidos de golpes.

-"¿Qué diablos estará haciendo Yisugo a estas horas del día?"-Se pregunta Molesto Saito, sintiendo un gran corta pasiones para él y "Podría decirse" Su pareja.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, con dirección hacia la de su amigo escandaloso de los golpes.

-"¿Saito?".

* * *

-"¡YISUGO, DEJA DE...!"-Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, fue fuertemente golpeado por una especie de vara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-"¡Saito/Saito-san!"-Exclaman Louise y Siesta, quien iba a la habitación para darle los buenos días a su persona especial, corriendo a verle-"¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo Yisugo-san?!"-Le reprende Siesta

-"No entiendo por qué se enojan conmigo, dado el caso de que él interrumpió mi entrenamiento de Artes marciales"-Les responde Yisugo.

-"Pero ¿Tenías que arrojarle un palo?"-Le pregunta Siesta, con una gotota.

-"Para mí era la manera más viable de callarlo, su testosterona estaba por las nubes, no lo podría callar solo hablando con él".

Mientras Saito se trataba de levantar por el golpe, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Yisugo siguió entrenando, pero algo le llamó la atención, lo suficiente como para voltear de reojo a la mano izquierda de Saito, dándose cuenta de que las runas habían desaparecido.

-"¿No se supone que deberían haber unas runas en la mano izquierda de Saito-dono?"-Les pregunta al trío Yisugo, sin voltear y concentrándose en su entrenamiento con una especie de muñeco de Wing-chun que él mismo había hecho.

-"¿Eh?"-Se cuestiona Saito, fijando la vista en la parte de atrás de su mano señalada. Tal como había dicho su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, las runas de Gandalfr habían desaparecido.

Ambas se sorprenden al ver tal hecho.

* * *

Más tarde, el Director había reunido a todos los estudiantes, con tal de orar por los que habían caído en la guerra entre Albion y Tristain.

Durante su discurso de motivación, Louise se encontraba algo preocupada.

-"¿Por qué, por qué?"-Se pregunta la pelirrosada en su mente-"¿Significa que ya no es mi familiar?".

Kirche, quien se encontraba a su lado en el minuto de silencio, notó la preocupación.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"-le susurra-"¿Te sentó mal el desayuno?".

-"¡Cierra el Pico!"-le dice también a susurros-"Déjame en paz".

-"¿Se puede saber qué mosca te picó?"-le pregunta arrepentida Kirche y con desagrado en su actitud-"Y yo que me preocupo por ti".

* * *

Por otro lado, Saito, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los muros de la academia, pensando en la causa de que las runas desaparecieran así de repente, observando su mano.

-"Al parecer es verdad, no queda ni un rastro"-Se dice Saito-"Oye Delf, ¿Sabes si las marcas volverán o algo?"-le pregunta.

-"No tengo ni la más mínima idea"-le responde Derflinger-"Pero, deberías estar más contento aibou. Ya no tendrás que soportar las quejas de esa niñata noble creída, ya que eres libre".

-"Tienes razón"-Dice Saito, tratando de sonreír-"Debería estar más contento que unas castañuelas ¿No?".

-"No te forces a estar feliz si no lo sientes"-Dice Yisugo de repente, apareciendo a su lado recargándose en el muro con los brazos cruzados y una profunda mirada seria que apuntaba al horizonte.

-"¡Yisugo!".

-"Has pasado mucho con esa persona que te es difícil pensar en una vida en la que ella no esté"-le filosofa Yisugo.

Antes de que Saito pudiera decir algo, las hermanas mayores de la Señorita Valliere llegaron.

-"¡Anda, cuánto tiempo!"-Exclama feliz de verlas Saito-"Cattleya-san, se ve estupenda, y usted también Eleonore-san".

-"¡No digas tonterías!"-le grita enfadada Eleonore-"Solo hemos venido a llevarnos a Louise".

Saito solo puso una sonrisa algo nerviosa, sudando frío.

-"¡¿EEH?! ¡¿Las runas desaparecieron?!"-Oye Saito, resultando ser Kirche, algo exaltada después de oír tal verdad, lo cual atrajo la atención, seguida de las hermanas mayores Valliere y Yisugo. Él voltea y logra ver una gran bola de discusión.

-"¿Cómo han podido desaparecer?"-Pregunta Kirche, metida en la bola de discusión.

-"Eso significa que Saito vuelve a ser un plebeyo corriente y moliente"-Dice Guiche de repente.

-"Pero no me digas que no es raro...Debe haber una explicación"-Le secunda Montmorency.

-"No lo sé, nunca he oído que algo así pudiera suceder"-Le sigue Tabitha.

-"Pero ¿Puede llegar a suceder?"-Susurra Louise preocupada-"¿Acaso los contratos con un familiar no son para siempre? Si ahora resulta que desaparecen así como así...". En eso Eleonore llega con ella-"Louise, nos volvemos a casa. La guerra ha terminado y tú necesitas descansar".

-"¡Eleonore-nee-sama!"-Exclama.

-"Y si quieres un familiar, invoca uno que al menos esté a la altura de la familia Valliere"-Prosigue Eleonore.

-"Pero Eleonore-nee-sama..."-Eleonore no la deja decir nada-"¡Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de este chucho plebeyo!"-Exclama Eleonore, molesta, apuntando hacia Saito.

-"Pero es mi Chucho, y además le quiero...".

-"¿Tanto quieres a este familiar jodido?".

-"Hum, es que ¿A ti qué te importa?".

Ahí Eleonore pierde la paciencia y le empieza a jalar de una mejilla violentamente-"¡Eh, a mí no me levantes la voz!".

-"¡Lo siento!"-Le dice Louise, adolorida por el acto violento de su temperamental hermana mayor.

-"¡Eleonore-nee-sama!"-Trata de reprenderle Cattleya, con su tierna cara de preocupada.

-"Oigan, ¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta?"-

* * *

Pregunta Saito, con una gotota y sonrisa de nervios.

De repente Agnes aparece-"Siento molestarles en tan ocupado momento. Soy Agnes, Capitana del Escuadrón de mosqueteros, les traigo un mensaje de Su Majestad. Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, Su familiar: Hiraga Saito, y Hasegawa Yisugo, Repórtense en el palacio directamente".

Yisugo, Louise y Saito se sorprendieron (Bueno, Yisugo solo dio leves señales de sorpresa).

* * *

Más tarde, partieron, en un carruaje con Agnes como la conductora. Yisugo se encontraba encima del carruaje, sentado como un monje budista.

-"Eh, Louise"-Le llama Saito.

-"Sé sincero conmigo"-le Dice de repente Louise-"Si no tienes ganas de estar conmigo, solo dilo y punto. No pienso forzarte a que te quedes, porque ahora eres libre". Saito se confundió-"¿A qué viene esto ahora?"-Le pregunta.

-"¡Porque es verdad! ¿No? ¡El que hayan desaparecido las runas de tu mano significa que el contrato con el familiar se ha ejecutado! ¡Ya no estamos vinculados de ninguna manera!"-Le explica, algo exaltada Louise-"Además, no creo que quieras que una ama mandona como yo te esté molestando todo el tiempo ¿No?".

-"¿De qué hablas?"-Le pregunta una vez más Saito, aún estando confundido.

-"¡Haz lo que quieras! Para empezar, somos de mundos diferentes, así que no tenemos porqué estar juntos"-Sigue diciendo Louise.

-"¡Por eso te pregunto a santo de qué viene esto"-Le contesta molesto Saito-"¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidí volver contigo? Y ahora vas y me dices que haga lo que me dé la gana. Los nobles son una bola de insensibles".

-"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú tampoco sabes qué es lo que siento! ¡Me preocupo por ti!".

Ambos se sorprenden y desvían sus miradas hacia otro lado.

* * *

Tras un rato de estar viajando hacia la Capital de Tristain, Agnes decide descansar por un rato.

-"Pararemos un poco en el camino"-Les avisa Agnes.

Yisugo se levantó y se empezó a estirar, para luego saltar del carruaje y aterrizar al suelo. Una vez ahí, empezó a entrenarse. Por otro lado Louise sin dudarlo salió del carruaje y se dirigió al bosque, con un Saito siguiéndola y tratando de detenerla.

-"¡Eh, Louise!"-Trata de llamarla.

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieres algo o qué?".

-"No es que necesite nada, es solo que...".

-"Pues si no quieres nada, pasa de mí ¿Quieres? ¡Necesito estar sola!".

-"¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana!"-Dice Saito, harto de su actitud.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, en el bosque, Louise se había sentado en una roca, sola, agarrando una florecita, reflexionando sobre su actitud y el porqué su molestia.

De repente se le aparece una criatura enana con aspecto de caballero, apuntándole con su espada.

Louise, alertada, se levantó de la piedra y retrocedió, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la pequeña criatura.

De pronto empezó a oír una voz.

-"Encantada de conocerte, Señorita Valliere".

-"¿Quién anda ahí?"-Pregunta Louise, alerta de su entorno y apuntando su varita hacia la criatura-"¡Qué Poca educación!".

-"Está bien"-Dice la voz misteriosa y confiada-"Me llaman Sheffield.

-"¡No trates de jugar conmigo!"-Contraataca Louise.

-"¡Será mejor que pares!"-Le dice la mujer que se mantenía cautelosa-"O mi muñequito te atrevesará apenas trates de invocar nada".

Louise ve al "Alby" apuntando su espada a su garganta, listo para darle fin a la vida de la maga del vacío. Después mira a una especie de criaturas parecidas a las gárgolas.

-"Hemos venido para llevarte con mi amo"-Le dice la Mujer, exponiéndose, pero aún se encontraba encapuchada-"Mi amo desea tener a una maga del vacío cuca como tú. Así que ven con nosotros".

-"¡No me tomes el pelo!"-Bufa Louise, totalmente seria, retrocediendo y levantando su varita para conjurar-"¡Por favor, Saito, fíjate en esto!"-le pide mentalmente, lanzando el hechizo explosivo alrededor de ella.

* * *

Con Saito, él, Yisugo y Agnes lograron oír la explosión. No dudaron dos veces en correr, pero antes-"¡Agnes-san! Tú quédate, ten el carruaje preparado, nosotros dos iremos a su rescate".

-"Entendido"-Dice Agnes.

Ambos chicos corrieron.

* * *

Regresando con Louise, ella se encontraba rodeada, en un intento desesperado por librarse de sus oponentes, empezó a lanzar hechizos explosivos alrededor de ella.

-"No tienes escapatoria"-Dice la mujer encapuchada-"Los conozco muy bien".

-"¡¿Por qué me estás atacando?!"-Le pregunta agresivamente Louise, tratando de mantener su valentía-"¡¿Qué quieres de mí?".

-"Pues, para empezar, sucede que..."-Dice la encapuchada, apareciendo detrás de ella-"No eres el único Mago del vacío, ni por supuesto, tu familiar tampoco es el único".

Louise retrocedió y volteó, apuntando su varita hacia la mujer.

-"Me llamo Myoznitoneil"-Se presenta frente a ella, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza, dejando ver su cara, cuya frente tenía marcadas unas runas que decían la palabra mencionada para presentarse.

-"¡Esas son...!"-Exclama Louise, sin poder creérselo.

-"Conocida también como el Cerebro Divino"-Prosigue Sheffield-"Y sí, soy un familiar del vacío. El familiar de algún noble ¿Qué le pasó a tu familiar? ¿Está tomando la siesta? ¿O está tonteando por ahí?".

Louise parecía más confundida que antes, pero ante la precaución, le apuntaba con la varita.

-"Bien, basta de palabras"-Dijo la mujer, desapareciendo frente a ella entre los árboles. Posteriormente dos criaturas con las runas que se asemejaban a las de Sheffield

La maga del vacío explotó al primero, pero temerosa de ver al segundo aproximándose tan rápido hacia ella, se trató de cubrir, sin tener en mente de que Saito llegaría apenas a tiempo para interceptar el ataque de la "Gárgola".

-"¡Saito!"-Exclama de sorpresa la pelirrosa.

-"¡Invoca tu hechizo de vacío mientras trato de detenerlos!"-Le ordena Saito, estando concentrado en la situación que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, le empezaron a llover gárgolas enemigas alrededor de ellos. Seguido de las gárgolas, varios kunai le cayeron directo a esas gárgolas, incluyendo a la que estaba por atacar a Saito.

-"¡Yisugo!"-Exclama Saito, viendo a su épico amigo corriendo como un rayo.

-"¡Louise-san, hágalo!".

No tardó mucho que la maga del vacío lanzara el hechizo, eliminando a las gárgolas restantes.

Una vez que eliminaron a las gárgolas y el humo se dispersó.

-"¡Louise! ¡Menos mal!"-Decía Saito, corriendo hacia ella para falicitarla.

-"¡Maldito perro!"-Explota Louise, en un impulso de ira-"¡¿Por qué no estabas conmigo?! Te fuiste por tu cuenta".

Saito solo la miró algo confundido por la explosión de ira de su amada tsundere, pero se incorporó-"Lo siento"-Fue lo único que dijo.

-"Pero...Gracias por salvarme"-Le contesta.

Todos se sonrieron, a excepción de Yisugo, quien solo los veía con su fría mirada, mientras utilizaba su habilidad "mágica" para regresar sus kunais a su gabardina de guerrero

* * *

Más tarde, en el castillo:

-"¡Ya estamos de vuelta, Su Majestad!"-Le informa Agnes, entrando a la habitación.

-"¡Saito-san, Louise, Yisugo-san!"-Exclama feliz de verlos.

-"Su Majestad"-Dice Louise-"¿Por qué aquí no hay nada?".

-"Como la economía cayó mucho en Tristain por la guerra, decidí ayudar

vendiendo el mobiliario".

-"Usted tan servicial con su reino"-Le elogia su amiga de la infancia con cabello rosado.

-"Esto no es nada comparado con que casi te pierdo"-En ese momento, Henrietta empezó a derramar lágrimas, a la vez, agarrar las manos de su amiga, se sentía odiada por sí misma dado el hecho de que había utilizado a su gran amiga fiel a ella con tal de defender a su país, al igual que con el nuevo amor de su vida-"No quiero volver a utilizar tu poder en cosas como la guerra".

-"Hime-sama".

-"Saito-san, Yisugo-san, no puedo dejar de agradecerles por el gran sacrificio y la valentía que hicieron por enfrentar el gran ejército de Albion"-Prosigue Henrietta, limpiándose las lágrimas y dándole a Saito un documento doblado.

-"Es tu título de caballería"-Le dice Henrietta-"Con el que te convertirás en mi caballero".

-"¡¿Un título?!"-Le pregunta algo exaltado y sorprendido Saito.

-"Es lógico que se rindan los honores necesarios a un héroe"-Le explica-"Saito-san ¿Podrás aceptarlo?".

-"Bueno, es que no sé de qué me está hablando Hime-sama".

-"¡Que te convertirás en un noble!"-Exclama Louise, haciéndolo más simple de entender.

Saito la pensó y rápidamente lo negó-"Ahora soy un tipo normal que no tiene ningún poder. Ni siquiera sería capaz de proteger yo solo a Louise, así que no puedo aceptar que me nombren caballero".

-"¿Qué quiere decir Saito-san?"-Le pregunta Henrietta, algo preocupada.

Saito solo le enseñó la mano-"La marca del contrato ha desaparecido por completo, lo que significa también que mis poderes de Gandalfr también se han esfumado".

-"Su corazón llegó a pararse en la batalla"-Le secunda Derf-"Yo lo teletransporté lejos por órdenes del compinche de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado. Le había lanzado una especie de dardo con una pequeña toxina".

-"Esa toxina solo simulaba una muerte. Detenía su corazón por pocos momentos"-Proseguía Yisugo, con su semblante serio-"Luego de que el efecto de la medicina acaba, vuelve a estar vivo. Sin embargo, podría ser que la magia que utilizó Derflinger, combinado con mi medicina, haya agravado la situación, llevándolo a la muerte definitiva".

-"Pero ¿Cómo pudo volver a la vida?"-Le pregunta Henrietta, algo confundida.

-"Porque...una elfa me salvó"-Le responde esta vez Saito.

-"Por lo visto, tenía un anillo mágico en su dedo, y con su poder, lo resucitó, y eso es lo que pasó, así por encima y tal"-Finaliza la espada encantada.

-"No sabía que pudiera existir una magia capaz de devolver a las personas a la vida ¿Cómo se llamaba esa elfa? ¿Dónde vive?"-Infiere la Reina de cabello morado.

-"En el Reino de Albion, al Sur de Gotcha, en la Ciudad de Vistom"-Indica Derflinger.

-"¡Tiffania!"-Exclama Saito de repente, recordando a la elfa, que a su percepción, tenía grandes pechos.

-"¿Tiffania? No había oído ese nombre en mi vida"-Comenta Henrietta-"Agnes, ve a esa ciudad y busca a esa tal Tiffania".

-"¡A sus órdenes!"-Dice Agnes, firmemente.

-"Un momento"-Interrumpe Saito-"Iríamos más rápidos si fuera yo también".

-"Aunque vinieras, no serías más que un estorbo sin el poder de las runas"-Menciona Agnes.

-"¡Claro! Y además ¿Qué pasaría si nos volvieran a atacar?"-Le secunda Louise.

-"¿Os volvieran a atacar?"-Le pregunta algo intrigada Henrietta-"¿Qué ha pasado?".

-"De eso me encargo yo"-Habla de repente Yisugo, atrayendo la atención de todos-"Al parecer alguien parece estar interesado en las capacidades de Louise como la Maga del Vacío. Fuimos atacados por unas criaturas semejantes a las gárgolas. Es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora".

-"De acuerdo, por ahora, pueden descansar en el castillo, ha sido un día muy largo"-Les dice Henrietta-"Yisugo-san ¿Podría quedarse por un momento?".

-"Claro, Su Majestad"-Le responde.

Todos los demás, a excepción de ellos, salieron de la habitación. Una vez solos:

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa Su Majestad?"-Le pregunta.

-"Quiero que los proteja"-Le responde Henrietta.

-"Considérelo hecho"-Dice Yisugo, con una fuerte determinación y voluntad.

Al quedarse sola:

-"¿Por qué no le gusto?"-Se queja consigo misma-"¿Qué le pasa para no sentir el amor?".

Lo que ella no sabía, es que del otro lado de la puerta, Yisugo lo estaba oyendo todo. "Porque con el amor no puedo cumplir con mis obligaciones"-Se dice Mentalmente Yisugo, retirándose.

* * *

Más tarde, en la noche, Saito se encontraba observando el cielo, cuestionándose sobre su razón de seguir en Halkeginia ahora que no tenía el poder de la runas. Sin embargo, sin poder hallar ninguna respuesta, decidió regresar a la cama. No obstante, al voltearse, vio a Louise con su blusa fina para dormir, con la cara algo sombreada.

-"¿Louise?"-Le llama, algo confundido.

-"Saito"-Dice Louise, aún con la cara oscurecida-"idiota".

-"¿Dijiste algo?".

Louise alzó un poco la cara, dejando ver sus ojos. En ese momento se cubrió, dando el caso de que ella estaba sintiendo frío por la fuerte brisa que pasó. Saito corrió a utilizar su cuerpo para evitar que le pegara la fría brisa nocturna.

-"Pescarás un resfriado, regresemos a la cama"-Dice con su voz cálida el azabache de ojos azules.

-"Calla ya, déjame sola"-le contesta, con un pequeño tono insolente la pelirrosa.

-"No seas así, ¿No ves que estás temblando?".

-"¿Qué más da? De repente desapareces y ahora vas y...".

-"Venga, vamos". En ese momento, oyó un llanto.

-"Ya..."-Decía Louise.

-"¿Ya?"-Preguntó Saito.

-"Ya...ya".

-"¿Ya...ya?".

-"¡Ya pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver!"-Explota Louise en llantos-"Con la cantidad de cosas que debo decirte, pero siempre desapareces. No te vi cuando me desperté en aquel barco. Me desperté en la cama de la escuela y ya no estabas. No pienso perdonarte. ¡No puedo perdonarte! ¡Eres cruel...Creí que te habías vuelto a ir".

-"Louise...No llores"-Decía Saito, en un intento de consolarla. Louise, sin poder soportarlo, lo abrazó.

-"No me vuelvas a dejar sola"-Le dice, aún en llanto.

-"No pienso hacerlo"-Le dice Saito.

-"¿De verdad?".

-"Claro, no me iré a ningún lado".

-"Pues...quédate a mi lado".

-"Claro".

-"No me importa si ya no eres mi familiar. No me importa si ya no tienes tus poderes de Gandalfr...¿Saito?".

-"Es que...estoy un poco confundido ¿Crees que hacemos bien? Ya no podré protegerte cuando estés en peligro ¿Para qué valgo entonces?".

-"Saito".

-"Nee, Louise ¿No podríamos renovar nuestro contrato. Con esa ceremonia, o como sea que se llame".

-"¿Te refieres a la de invocación de sirviente? No he oído que nunca se haya hecho No sé que podría ocurrir. ¿Y si resulta aparecer otro familiar? ¿Y si terminas en algún lugar desconocido ¡No podría soportarlo!".

En ese momento Saito la toma de los hombros-"¡Ya nos preocuparemos cuando ocurra! Y además, ese tipo de cosas no tienen por qué ocurrir. Me trajiste a este mundo para ser tu familiar ¿Recuerdas? Claro...El Contrato es importante, pero no por ahora no es imprescindible".

-"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"-Pregunta Louise, algo intrigada.

-"Que tampoco está mal si somos dos personas normales"

-"¿Eh?"-Pregunta Louise, algo ruborizada. En ese momento, Saito la toma de los hombros y la abraza-"Tú me quieres, yo te quiero ¿No es suficiente eso?".

-"¿E...eh? ¡Espera un momento ¿Q...quién ha dicho que te quiera?!"-Exclama Louise, toda nerviosa.

Al separarse, lograron ver a Yisugo en otra torre, viendo hacia el cielo. Se sorprendieron al verlo sin abrigo.

-"¿Piensa enfermarse?"-Se pregunta Louise, en un tono de crítica.

-"Debe haber una razón para eso"-Le dice Saito.

Fijándose un poco más en él, Louise logra ver las heridas marcadas como cicatrices en los brazos de Yisugo, sorprendiéndose. "¿Viste sus heridas? Debe haber pasado mucho dolor"-le comenta Louise a Saito, sintiendo lástima por el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"¿Será que al usar ese poder, su cuerpo sufre grandes heridas como esas?"-Se pregunta Saito mentalmente.

-"¿Por qué crees que haya tenido heridas como esas?"

-"Algún día nos dirá sobre eso".

Por otra parte:

-"Espero no tener que usar el modo del fusilero apocalíptico de nuevo"-Se dice a sí mismo Yisugo-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel entonces?"

En eso toma un collar que tenía colgando en su cuello, escondido debajo de su camiseta, con un símbolo de Yin y Yang, con unos colores particulares, que le hacía recordar sus momentos en entrenamientos. "Debería visitar el templo shaolin un día de estos".

Terminando, se van a dormir, con tal de descansar para el siguiente día y buscar a la salvadora de Saito.

 **Continuará**


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente, se encuentran partiendo a Agnes, Louise, Saito y Yisugo. A medio camino logran toparse a Siesta, quien cargaba con un monto de maletas con utensilios e ingredientes de y para la cocina. Tras no tener opción para negarse a que los acompañara, decidieron seguir con el viaje con su compañía. Cabe decir que desde el comienzo de su viaje, a Saito le había tocado correr. Yisugo decidió ponerse su capa que tenía el día en que conoció a Saito y a los demás, aunque sin ponerse la capucha. Durante el viaje (Después de incluir a Siesta en él):

-"Diablos, estoy hecho polvo"-Dice Saito, recuperando el aliento después de una buena corrida.

-"Estás sudadísimo"-Le responde Siesta, quien le limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

-"Gracias Siesta".

-"Parece que nos hemos ido los dos solos de viaje, ¿Verdad?"-Infiere Siesta, con una sonrisa cálida.

Saito solo sonreía hasta que volteó a ver a Louise, quien tenía una mirada asesina apuntando directamente a él-"Lo que estoy es bien jodido"-Piensa Saito, temiendo por su vida.

-"Como lo mimes demasiado, se terminará aprovechando de ti"-Le dice Louise, desviando la mirada y aún estando enojada-"A mí me hizo algo horrible. No es un perro. Peor, es una pulga apestosa. No había ninguna necesidad de subirlo al coche".

-"¿Qué más le dará ahora, si ni siquiera es su familiar?"-Le cuestiona Siesta.

-"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"-Le pregunta Louise, sorprendida-"Bah, ¿Qué más dará? Deja un poco de aire entre tú y esa pulga apestosa".

-"¡No quiero!"-Replica Siesta, abrazando y acercándose más a Saito, dejando a una impactada Louise-"Si ya no es su familiar ya no pertenece a nadie, ¿No?".

-"P...Pues..."-No podía encontrar las palabras para enfrentar tal hecho.

-"Pues que se decida por sí mismo"-Prosigue Siesta, aún estando pegada al ex-familiar-"Eh, Saito-san ¿Quieres sentarte a mi ladito?"-Le pregunta esta vez a Saito.

Él, por otra parte: ¿A...a tu ladito? Cómo no iba yo a..."-Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, sintió la intimidante aura de Louise, quien había sacado de la nada su látigo-"Saito...".

-"¡Pulga apestosa!"-Le grita Louise, empezando a golpearlo.

Yisugo, quien trataba de concentrarse en su meditación que le permitía sentir el aire a su alrededor y a la vez, detectar enemigos silenciosamente por medio de sus auras, pero sin tener resultados debido a los gritos de Louise, decidió realizar un hechizo que había aprendido anoche, un poco después de que Louise explotara a Saito. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo una pequeña esfera eléctrica, la cual ejerció una ligera descarga a los tres, con tal de ponerle fin a su pequeña discusión .

Los tres quedaron paralizados, con una cara de impactados.

-"Finalmente un poco de paz"-Se dice Yisugo, volviendo a su meditación.

Agnes solo suspiró, expresando un poco de pena ajena.

Luego de que la tensión se calmara:

-"Por cierto Saito-san, he estado pensando ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir viviendo con la Señorita Valliere?"-Le pregunta Siesta-"Antes de irte por tu cuenta, siempre estoy yo para cuidar de ti".

-"Ah...pues la verdad es que aún no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer"-Le responde Saito-"Pero gracias por preocuparte, Siesta".

-"Para nada, Saito-san, es un placer".

Saito solo sonrió.

-"Míralos qué felices los dos, ¿Eh?"-Dice una pelirrosada, intentando ignorar la pequeña escena cálida que creaban su ex-familiar y la maid-"Les recuerdo que estamos en la mitad de una importante misión secreta que nos ha encomendado Hime-sama, no hemos venido a vagar".

-"¿En serio? ¿Y de qué misión secreta se trata?"-Le pregunta la Maid, emocionada.

-"Una misión secreta es una misión secreta, así que es secreto"-Le responde Louise, intentando no estallar.

-"Siesta, vamos en busca de un hada".

-"¿Un hada? Pero esto ¿Qué es? ¿Un cuento o qué?"-Vuelve a preguntar incrédula Siesta.

-"¡¿Qué diablos dices de cuento?! ¡Es una misión secreta ¿Oíste bien?!"-Le reclama Louise.

Tras unas horas de viaje, dándose cuenta de que estaba ya anocheciendo, decidieron descansar en una pequeña zona del bosque en el que se encontraban, como a mitad del camino.

Siesta empezó a preparar la comida. Tan pronto como estuvo lista, le sirvió cariñosamente a su querido Saito. Posteriormente, le sirvió a Agnes y a Yisugo. Mientras él comía, Louise se levantó y se dirigió al carruaje.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-Pregunta Saito, aún disfrutando de su comida.

-"Dormiré en el carruaje"-Responde desinteresada Louise.

-"Yo...Lavaré los platos".

Siesta se retira y posteriormente le recoge el plato al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, quien subió a las gruesas y firmes ramas de un árbol, acostándose sobre él y viendo el cielo de noche.

-"¿Qué mosca le picó ahora?"-Se pregunta Saito, confundido ante la actitud de Louise.

-"Está preocupada"-Habla Derflinger-"Porque tus runas han desaparecido".

-"Pues que vuelva a invocarme, ¿O qué?".

-"He ahí el dilema, está preocupada porque no sabe si eso funcionará".

Saito suspiró ante tal hecho-"Vaya".

-"Eres algo único, y seguro que si no hubieras resucitado, tampoco habría invocado un nuevo familiar".

-"Estás insinuando que todo esto es culpa mía?".

-"¡Diablos, qué cruel eres! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siente? Quiere que vuelvas a ser su familiar, pero no hay precedentes en este asunto. Quién sabe qué pueda ocurrir".

-"¿Como por ejemplo...?".

-"Se dice que un familiar nunca vuelve a ser invocado una segunda vez, o lo que es lo mismo, que lo de renovar el contrato".

-"Si tú lo dices...".

En ese mismo momento, Agnes se levanta de su lugar y se para frente a Saito, emtregándole una espada de madera que consistía en un palo que ella misma talló-"Ten esto".

Saito, algo confundido la recibe, junto con un ataque sorpresa con el que de milagro logra bloquearlo con la misma espada de madera que le entregó su compañera de práctica.

-"¡¿Qué diablos?!"-Exclama algo sorprendido.

-"Cuidado, ataque sorpresa"-advierte Yisugo, segundos después de que su amigo logra bloquear, mientras come un fruto del árbol en el que estaba acostado, algo desinteresado y viendo hacia el cielo de noche, con sus intensos y brillantes ojos con iris roja.

-"Veamos cuánto has perdido en cuestión comparado a la que ya tenías antes de perder tus runas"-Dice Agnes, empezando a atacar en diferentes puntos, con tal de analizar las capacidades de combate actuales de Saito.

Mientras Agnes probaba las habilidades combativas de Saito sin las Runas, Yisugo y Siesta observaban, al igual que Louise desde el carruaje.

-"Nunca sabrás de donde ni cuando puede venir un enemigo"-Dice Agnes, atacando al ex-familiar de Louise-"Si te faltan habilidades, intenta arreglarlo con un poco de cerebro. Ya has vivido la batalla, afila todos tus sentidos, no pienses nada innecesario". Ante el supuesto último ataque de derrota, Saito logra encestar una simulación de ataque que deja impactada a Agnes, lo suficiente como para dejarla fuera de la "Simulación de combate".

-"Tiene razón Saito"-Habla Yisugo, siguiendo con lo suyo-"afilar los sentidos es primordial si habrá combate.

-"Parece que ya empiezas a ser tú mismo de nuevo"-Dice Agnes, ayudando a Saito en levantarse extendiéndole la mano.

-"Qué bien"-Comenta Saito, aceptando la ayuda y tomando su mano para pararse.

-"Mañana continuaremos"-Infiere Agnes-"Al parecer alguien está preocupada por ti".

-"¿Eh?". Saito voltea a ver al carruaje y se da cuenta de que Louise está observándolo desde él, mas no dudó en cerrar la cortina para evitar contacto visual con él.

-"Louise".

Por otra parte:

-"Saito...¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Si vuelvo a hacer la invocación de mi familiar, ¿Serás tú quien venga?"-Se dice a sí misma, con sus sentimientos conflictuados.

Regresando con Agnes y Saito, quienes regresaban a la fogata, lograron ver a Siesta dormida.

-"Es increíble a su manera"-Dice la líder del escuadrón de fuego Real, observando a Siesta dormir plácidamente, mientras que Saito solo ríe de manera nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, continuando con el viaje, pero llegando al bosque que Saito había señalado en su explicación:

-"Ya casi hemos llegado a la aldea del bosque del Oeste"-Comenta Agnes-"Saito ¿Te resulta la zona familiar?".

-"Pues, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho"-Le responde Saito-"La casa de Tiffania estaba rodeada por el bosque, y era una especie de cabaña pequeña".

En esos momentos, logró distinguir una mujer, con un especie de vestido verde.

-"¡Para!"-Exclama Saito, bajando rápidamente del carruaje y corriendo hacia ella-"¡Espera!".

Yisugo suspiró-"Aquí vamos de nuevo". No dudó en seguirlo, seguido de las demás.

Al llegar, Saito logra identificarla, ya que ella respondió a su llamado. No dudó en correr y lanzarse sobre él, dejando a dos chicas temblando del impacto que les dio, a una Agnes muy sorprendida y a un Yisugo levemente sorprendido.

Posteriormente, Tiffania volteó a ver hacia Yisugo y se sorprendió.

-"¿Yisugo-san?"-Pregunta Tiffania.

-"Veo que estás bien, después de tanto tiempo"-Dice Yisugo, desviando la mirada seria.

-"¿Eh? ¿Yisugo? ¿La conoces?"-Le pregunta Saito, todo sorprendido.

-"Bueno...".

En la noche, en la cabaña donde la "Hada" Vivía:

-"¡Eh! ¡Tú te quedas ahí sentado!"-Grita Louise, explotando en furia-"¡Vamos a dejar las cosas bien claritas! No tengo ni idea de quién es, y Saito, ¿Tan íntimo eres de ésta, que vas y la achuchas así por las buenas?".

-"Louise, te estás equivocando"-Le dice Saito, en un intento de evitar que la ira se descargara en Tiffania, quien estaba un poco aterrorizada por el carácter que ella tenía.

-"¿En qué me estoy equivocando? ¡¿Y por qué te pones a apechugarte con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco?! ¡Es que no me da! ¡¿Has llegado a rebajarte a este punto?!".

-"Eh, ya te había dicho que me salvó la vida"-Se trata de justificar Saito-"Ella es Tiffania".

-"¡¿Y Tú?! ¡¿Quién diablos, cuándo y dónde habrás conocido a ésta?!"-Le grita Louise ahora a Yisugo, quien la calló al instante lanzándole un kunai, rosándole el cabello y dejándola paralizada del susto-"A mí no me vengas con tus descargas de ira, que yo puedo liberar el doble de ira y tengo el poder de hacerte sufrir mucho más de lo que imaginas. De verdad tienes valor para intentar descargar tu ira en mí, pero eso no te servirá".

-"Yisugo ¿De dónde la conoces?"-Le pregunta Saito a Yisugo, con tal de que se calmara un poco.

-"No deseo hablar de eso"-Se niega Yisugo.

-"Bien, continuemos"-Prosigue Louise, despertando de su susto-"Ya que todo cuadra, ahora veo por qué tú, Saito, querías venir...Por esos pechos".

-"Pero...pero qué dice!"-Intenta replicar Tiffania, pero logrando que Louise se enojara un poco más.

-"¿¡Me estás diciendo que me equivoco¡?"-Pregunta Louise, con un grado más de enojo-"¿Me estás diciendo que entre ustedes no hubo nada después de darse semejante cosa? ¡Le estabas clavando esos pechos del diablo en su cara!"-Le sigue regañando mientras la agita.

-"Que yo no hice nada así..."-Dice Tiffania, dando vueltas de lo mareada que estaba, en un intento inútil de defenderse debido a su poco carácter.

-"¡Claro que sí! ¿O es que me estás diciendo que estaba viendo visiones? ¡¿Es que este par de pechos los tienes vacíos?!"-Le sigue regañando Louise, mientras la agarraba de los pechos, dejando ver todo un espectáculo, el cual se le quedaban mirando Saito, La Maid y Agnes, e incluso logró darle una hemorragia Nasal al mismo Hiraga.

-"¡Pare de una vez por favor!"-Suplica Tiffania, intentando calmar a la pelirrosa.

-"¡¿Es que no sabes lo que es el sentido común ni la moderación?! ¡Que sepas que el tamaño no importa! ¡Estos no pueden ser pechos! ¡Son dos objetos maléficos transformados en ubres! ¡¿Es que no te da vergüenza tener esas cosas ahí tambaleando?!".

-"¡Ya para de una vez! ¡Te he dicho que salvó mi vida! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Ya la has avergonzado lo suficiente!"-Declara Saito, interponiéndose entre las dos para separarlas y detener a Louise de lastimar a Tiffania.

Louise quiso replicar, pero al ver la seria cara de su ex-familiar viéndola con decepción, no pudo hacerlo-"¡Bien, diviértete con la tía que te salvó la vida!"-Le dijo enojada, saliendo sola al bosque, sin tener en cuenta de que sobrevolando, se podía ver una especie de mantarraya.

Por otra parte, en esa misma mantarraya volando sobre la cabaña:

-"¿Que otra pieza se encuentra en el bosque del Oeste?"-Se pregunta la mujer arriba de la mantarraya, que resulta ser Sheffield-"Entendido, mi amo".

Regresando con Louise, quien había dibujado la cara de su ex-familiar en el gran tronco de un árbol.

-"¿De qué va ese idiota de Saito?"-Se queja Louise, mientras le avienta rocas a la cara de madera, con tal de desahogarse-"Haciéndose caras tontas sin importarle lo que tiene delante suyo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz". En eso empieza a tocarse los pechos, viendo lo pequeños que eran y explotando otra vez en ira-"¡¿Qué diablos tendrá eso en especial, eh?! ¡¿Cuanto más grande mejor?! ¡Menudo idiota!". Tras descargar eso, empieza a calmarse un poco a pensar las cosas mejor, dándose cuenta de que aquella mujer que estaba agrediendo hace un momento era la que le había salvado la vida a su amado.

-"Señorita Valliere"-Le llama Siesta, quien se encontraba detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola.

-"Tiffania-san es muy guapa"-Le dice Siesta a Louise, mientras ambas caminan por el bosque-"Pero tener esos pechos es jugar sucio, ¿No?".

Louise parecía estar algo acongojada, ya que no decía nada.

-"¿Qué piensa, señorita Valliére?"-Le pregunta Siesta, en un intento de espabilarla-"¿La perdonará?".

-"Claro que sí, no soy la mala del cuento. Son esos pedazos de ubres la causa de todos los problemas"-Dice Louise, logrando salir de su "Depresión".

-"Parece que coincidimos, Señorita Valliere".

-"Parece que sí"-Le responde Louise, asintiendo con seguridad.

Ambas empezaron a saltar como niñas, rodeadas de un aire con confianza, decididas a "Vencer" a Tiffania.

De pronto Louise empieza a escuchar algo. Posteriormente logra ver que hay una especie de perro espectral que empezaban a gruñir frente a ella y a su compañera.

-"¡Fenrir!"-Exclama Louise.

-"Señorita Valliere".

-"¿Qué hacen en un sitio como este?"-Se pregunta confundida y asustada Louise.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que los "Fenrir" no se iban a largar con solo quedándose viendo, por lo que lanzó un conjuro de explosión para destruirlos.

-"¡Sheffield!"-Exclama agresivamente Louise-"¿Qué quieres de nosotras?".

-"Díganme la localización del otro mago del vacío"-Dice Sheffield, escondida entre los árboles, ordenándole a sus "Fenrir" que las dañaran un poco para sacarles la información.

Entretanto, Saito sintió el peligro por el que su ama estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, por lo que no dudó en salir al bosque, acompañado por su espada encantada.

-"¿Saito-san?"-Se pregunta ante la acción de quién había salvado en la batalla contra los 7 millones.

-"¡Saito-Dono!"-Exclama Agnes, preocupada.

-"No se preocupen, él estará bien"-Les consuela Yisugo, sentándose en donde estaba en una postura de meditación "Onmyouji" y haciendo movimientos que pertenecen a tal habilidades-"Si logró lidiar con un ejército, logrará encontrarla".

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que la encontrará?"-Pregunta algo incrédula Agnes.

-"Porque tiene buenos instintos, además tendrá ayuda"-Dice Yisugo, empezando a hacer su magia y haciendo aparecer un Zorro de nueve colas, un Tigre Blanco, dos gatos parados en dos patas y con dos colas (uno era negro y otro blanco), una comadreja, un coyote y una serpiente, la cual estaba enrollada al coyote.

Por otra parte, Saito, quien seguía corriendo, empezó a gritar el nombre de su ex-ama, con tal de escuchar una respuesta y localizarla por medio de su llamado. Instantáneamente empezó a ver varias criaturas saltando por los árboles, incluso logró identificar al Kyubi no Kitsune.

Vio que todos ellos lo rodeaban y lo veían directo.

-"¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Por qué estos animales me están viendo así?"-Se pregunta Saito, intentando prepararse por si se atrevían a atacarlo.

-"¡Compinche!"-Exclama Derflinger, intentando pararlo-"¡Espera! Nuestro compinche de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, nos mandó a sus familiares para ayudarte".

-"¡¿Pero qué...Diablos?! ¡¿un Kyubi No Kitsune?! ¡Se supone que esto es una deidad!"-Exclama Saito, todo exaltado por la sorpresa que se llevaba.

-"¡Aibou! ¡No hay tiempo de sorprenderse, hay que rescatar a la niña consentida!".

-"¡Cierto, hay que ir por Louise!". Saito siguió corriendo junto con los "Familiares espirituales" de Yisugo.

Mientras tanto, más al fondo del bosque, en donde se encontraba Louise, tratando de defenderse a sí misma y a su "rival":

-"¡Explosión!"-Exclama Louise, haciendo que sus oponentes alrededor de ella explotaran. Sin importar cuantas explosiones hiciera para enfrentarse a los secuaces de Sheffield, no terminaban de llegar.

A pesar de eso, varios de ellos empezaron a rasguñarlas, destrozando las ropas. Louise tuvo la mala suerte de soltar su varita con tal de protegerse de los rasguños.

-"¡Ahí está!"-Exclama Siesta, yendo a por la varita de su amiga. Al agarrarla se la lanzó. Poco después fue tacleada por uno de los fenrir.

-"¡Explosión!"-Grita Louise, al llamado de su hechizo deseado, para después eliminar a sus oponentes, incluyendo al fenrir que atacaba a la inofensiva Maid.

Decidida, empezó a hacer el ritual de invocación, con el fin de traer a Saito a su lado.

-"Yo, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, que el pentágono que gobierna los cinco elementos, abra la puerta de invocación ante mí y el que será mi espíritu familiar"-Musitaba Louise, ante el ritual de invocación.

-"Quieto"-Le ordena Sheffield a uno de sus fenrirs que se encontraban a lado de ella, ya que tenía ganas de devorar a las chicas _-"Está intentando volver a invocar su familiar. Interesante, veamos a ver qué ocurre"_ -Pensaba, esbozando una sonrisa de interés, con malas intenciones.

-" _Saito...Saito...Vendrás ¿Verdad?, Eres mi familiar ¿no? ¡Sólo tú puedes ser mi familiar!"-_ Ordenaba la pequeña maga del vacío de cabello color rosado.

De repente, un portal aparece frente a ella, y de él, empezaba a mostrarse una forma como de alguien corriendo

-" _Por favor que sea Saito, solo puede ser Saito"-_ Pensaba la pelirrosa queriendo saber que la silueta resultara ser el azabache con cabello color azul.

Finalmente, el chico por el que todos esperaban que fuera, salió del portal, cayendo encima de la pequeña Maga del Vacío de cabello rosado.

-"¡Saito! ¡Saito! ¡Saito! Eres tú, ¿Verdad, Saito?"-Preguntaba Louise, lanzándose a darle un fuerte abrazo a Saito-"No eres ningún otro ¿Verdad?".

-"Pues, claro que no"-Responde Saito, separando el abrazo tomándola por los hombros.

-"Estaba segura de que vendrías"-Mencionaba la chica de cabello rosado.

Por otra parte:

-"¡No puede ser!"-Exclamaba Sheffield, totalmente impactada ante el hecho que presenciaba frente a ella-"¿Cómo puede aparecer dos veces un mismo familiar?".

En ese momento, los familiares animales de Yisugo llegaron atacando a los fenrirs controlados por Sheffield, convirtiéndolos en polvo.

-"¡¿Qué diablos?!"-Vuelve a exclamar la "Cerebro divino".

-"Sheffield, ahora soy tu rival"-Dice Saito, empuñando a Derflinger, en posición de ataque-"¡Estás rodeada!".

De repente la Familiar del Vacío ríe levemente, confiada de su situación a pesar de estar rodeada.

-"Parece ser que tienes un don especial"-Menciona Sheffield, desapareciendo entre los árboles junto con sus fenrirs-"Hasta la próxima, Familiar del Mago del Vacío".

-"¿Qué problema tiene esa tía?"-Se pregunta, algo molesto Saito.

-"Quién sabe qué tenga en la mente"-Le responde Louise-"Me ordenaba que llamara al otro mago del vacío".

En eso, Saito voltea a ver a Louise, notando que sus ropas estaban algo destrozadas por los ataques de los fenrirs, lo que le causó mucha vergüenza al ser vista así.

-"¡Lo siento!"-Exclama Saito, disculpándose y volteando hacia otro lado-"No era lo que pretendía".

-"Está bien"-Dice Louise-"Si no me miras, no puedo hacerlo".

-"Q...que no puedes hacer... ¿Qué?"-Pregunta Saito, algo confundido y nervioso, volteando de reojo

-"¡El contrato del sirviente!"-Exclama la maga del vacío de cabello rosado-"¡¿De qué crees que estaba hablando?!".

-"Ah...¡Lo siento!"-Dice apresuradamente Saito, volteando de nuevo a otro lado.

-"¡Deja ya de disculparte!"-Le reclama Louise, abrazándolo por detrás-"No te arrepientes...¿Verdad?"-Le pregunta, algo insegura-"Vas a ser mi familiar. Lo sabes ¿No?".

-"Vine por eso".

-"Sí"-Afirma Louise, aliviada.

Una vez que terminaron, comenzaron ahora con el ritual del llamado del familiar.

-"Que el pentágono que gobierna los cinco elementos bendiga a este hombre, y lo convierta en mi espíritu familiar"-Fue lo que recitó la pelirrosada, antes de darle un beso sellador del pacto entre familiar y mago.

-"¿Saito?"-Le llama Louise, al ver que él tenía una cara de estar conteniendo dolor. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando de repente Saito dio un fuerte grito de dolor mientras sujetaba su mano derecha a la izquierda, en la cual se formaron runas de Gandalfr detrás de su palma izquierda y posteriormente hizo que se arrodillara, aún con dolor.

-"¡Saito!"-Exclama aún preocupada Louise.

-"De verdad que no hacía falta volver a pasar por esto, ¿Eh?"-Dice Saito, algo animado y mostrando las runas de su mano izquierda.

-"¡Saito!"-Vuelve a exclamar la pelirrosada, feliz de ver las runas de Gandalfr en Saito.

-"¡Saito-san!"-Dice Siesta lanzándose felizmente sobre el chico familiar.

-"¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"-Le reclama la chica maga de cabello rosado, molesta de ver que la maid que hace poco estaba inconsciente estuviera sobre su ahora familiar.

-"Saito-san, has venido a salvarme, ¿Verdad?"-Dice la maid, dirigiéndose a Saito mientras seguía sobre él abrazándolo, de manera coqueta.

-"¡Eh, tú, chacha estúpida! ¡Sigue durmiendo!"-Grita hacia los cuatro vientos Louise, total e infantilmente molesta.

* * *

Después de aquel lapsus de comedia romántica que se habían montado Louise, Saito y Siesta (aunque con Louise no lo tomaba tan bien el acercamiento de la Maid con su familiar, entiéndase Saito), notan que los animales que habían llegado a ayudar al chico familiar se habían ido.

-"¿Dónde habrán ido?"-Se pregunta Louise.

-"Ellos son los familiares de Yisugo, los mandó para que nos ayudaran a librarnos de Sheffield"-Le explica Saito.

-"Ah, entiendo, recordaré agradecérselo"-Dice la maga de cabello rosado, mientras los tres caminaban de regreso a la caballa de Tiffania, donde se reunirían con ella y sus compañeros de viaje.

* * *

Luego de andar caminando, logran llegar a la cabaña, donde se reúnen con Yisugo, Agnes y Tiffania. Una vez ahí:

-"¡Saito-san, me alegro de volver a verte sano y salvo"-Dice Tiffania.

-"Estábamos preocupadas al verte salir corriendo"-Agrega Agnes.

-"¿Entonces Saito-san ha vuelto a ser su familiar?"-Pregunta Siesta, con un poco de molestia.

-"Sí, parece que todo vuelve a estar como antes"-Dice Saito, rascándose la cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo.

Pese a la buena plática que tenían, había alguien en específico que solo estaba recargado en la pared, cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados, y era nadie más ni nadie menos que Yisugo.

Ambos: Louise y Saito se pararon y caminaron hacia el frente de él.

-"Gracias Yisugo"-Le agradece Saito, por medio de una reverencia, junto con Louise-"A ti y a tus familiares".

-"No se preocupen, los ayudo cuando se requiere"-Dice Yisugo, con una leve sonrisa manteniendo su expresión seria e inexpresiva.

Tras terminar todo, se durmieron, para poder partir de regreso a Tristain al día siguiente.

 **Continuará**


	12. Chapter 12

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo de Saito, junto con Tiffania, partieron de regreso a Tristain.

Dentro del carruaje:

-"¿Te sientes mareada?"-le pregunta Saito, viendo a la media Elfo con una cara algo triste.

-"No"-Contesta Tiffania, cambiando su semblante-"Es que es la primera vez que salgo de esta manera".

-"¿Siempre habías vivido sola en ese lugar?"-Pregunta Louise.

-"Antes vivía con mi madre, antes de que muriera"-Le explica Tiffania.

-"¡Lo siento! No era mi intención recordar algo malo"-Se disculpa la maga del vacío de cabello largo rosado por su imprudencia al preguntar sobre cosas personales.

-"No importa"-Le dice Tiffania, tratando de evitar preocupaciones a la chica de cabello rosado.

-"Por otra parte, Tiffania"-Menciona Saito, cambiando de tema-"Sé que Yisugo es alguien muy reservado, pero quiero saber ¿Cómo lo conociste?".

-"Lo siento Saito-san, pero quisiera que espere un poco más"-Le pide Tiffania, aún con timidez-"No quisiera que Yisugo-san se enojara por contarles algo que tenga que ver con él".

-"Entendemos"-Dice Saito, dejando el asunto de lado.

 _Cuatro días después_

El pequeño grupo que andaba de viaje había llegado al pueblo de Tristain. Tiffania estaba contenta de ver gran cantidad de personas caminando y socializando sin problemas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo

-"He aquí el lugar donde Su Majestad, la Reina Henrietta vive"-Presenta Saito, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la pequeña maga del Vacío.

Posteriormente, los seis entraron y llegaron a la habitación donde la Reina de Tristain los esperaba.

-"Hemos regresado, Su Majestad"-Avisa Agnes.

Henrietta, quien se encontraba viendo el paisaje por la ventana, volteó hacia los seis, notando que se habían arrodillado.

-"Ella es Tiffania"-Empieza Louise, presentando a la chica que habían traído.

-"Es un gusto, Su...Su Majestad"-Menciona Tiffania, algo nerviosa.

-"Igualmente, Tiffania-san"-Le responde la Reina de cabello morado-"Disculpa, no puedo ver tu cara".

-"¡Oe! ¡Es de mala educación tener un sombrero ante Su Majestad!"-Le reprende Louise.

-"¡Lo siento! Pero...tengo una razón para esto"-Se intenta defender Tiffania.

-"Tiffania, no te preocupes por tus diferencias, te aceptaremos como eres"-Le dice Yisugo, intentando darle un poco de seguridad a sí misma.

Al voltear su cara, La chica del sombrero vio la sinceridad, seguridad y confianza en los ojos rojos del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, por lo que obedeció llena de seguridad y se quitó el sombrero, revelando su pequeño secreto.

-"¡¿Un elfo?!"-"Exclama levemente Henrietta, al verla.

-"Así que en verdad odian a los elfos"-Dice algo triste Tiffania.

-"De seguro tienes una razón para esto"-Menciona la Reina de cabello morado, sonriéndole-"No te discriminaré por ser una elfo, después de todo tú salvaste a Saito-san, por lo que puedo decir que eres una buena persona".

-"De hecho soy mitad elfo"-Justifica Tiffania-"Mi padre era humano, mientras que mi madre fue elfo".

-"Entendemos las circunstancias"-Contesta Henrietta, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Pasó un rato y todos, a excepción de Yisugo, fueron a un pequeño Kiosco para tomar el té, durante ese rato:

-"Su Majestad, debido a que no quería preocuparla más, no informé sobre el viaje"-Empieza Agnes-"Nos hemos vuelto a topar con esa mujer".

-"¿Sheffield?"-Pregunta Henrietta.

-"Sí"-Afirma esta vez Louise-"Nos atacó después de encontrarnos con Tiffania. Ella me ordenaba que trajera al otro mago del vacío".

-"Otro mago del vacío?"-vuelve a preguntar Henrietta.

-"Parece que el enemigo tiene información que nosotros no poseemos"-Menciona Agnes, muy seria de su parte.

-"Tuvimos suerte de tener a Yisugo en el viaje"-Menciona Saito-"Cada vez me sorprende más".

-"¿Por qué lo dice Saito-san?"-Pregunta algo curiosa Henrietta.

-"Durante el encuentro contra Sheffield, él mandó animales a ayudarnos"-Dice Saito-"Y no cualquier animal, sino criaturas que son mitológicas en mi mundo".

-"Mmmh"-Simula Agnes una tos, con tal de llamar la atención de todos-"lamento la interrupción, pero dejando eso de lado, hay asuntos importantes de los que hay que discutir".

-"Agnes tiene razón"-Agrega Henrietta, tornándose seria-"Necesito que usted, Agnes, busque un poco de información al respecto, una vez que se acabe esto claro".

-"De acuerdo, Su Majestad"-Dice Agnes, permaneciendo tranquila y firme a lado de su majestad.

-"Por cierto, Saito-san, ¿Aceptará el título de Chevalier?"-Pregunta la Reina.

 _Mientras tanto, con Yisugo, en su habitación, acostado y con sus familiares divinos:_

-"Empiezo a pensar que usted, maestro, es un masoquista"-Dice uno de los Nekomatas (el blanco).

-"¿En serio Shiro? ¿Me van a reprender por no haberlos convocado apenas la gran batalla de los 7 millones?"-Pregunta sarcásticamente Yisugo.

-"Maestro, usted hizo un pacto con nosotros el cual estipula que lo ayudaríamos en lo que pudiese"-Le sigue un pequeño tigre blanco con rayas negras, acostado en el suelo-"Podríamos haberlo ayudado si nos hubiera convocado".

-"Si ustedes mueren no podría tener a nadie con quien hablar"-Se justifica Yisugo.

-"Amo, Talvez no nos convoca a todos, pero por lo menos, podría haber convocado a Nemea, Esfinge, Byakko y a mí"-Argumenta el Kyubi no Kitsune, quien se había convertido en un pequeño zorro de nueve colas (Parecido a un Ninetales, de Pokemon).

-"Chicos, decidí correr el riesgo yo solo. Sabía que habría mucho riesgo en convocarlos y meterlos en combate. No quiero que mueran en una batalla como la que libré solo. Aún no controlo totalmente mi poder desatado en la misma y si los convocaba, corría el riesgo de dañarlos y manchar mis manos de sangre aliada. Son una buena compañía, en especial en estos casos, y no quería perderla en esa misma batalla"-Expresa Yisugo, tornándose algo reflexivo y llegándole al corazón de sus familiares.

Sin más de qué hablar, todos sus familiares se retiraron para el mundo astral, mientras que Yisugo se levanta de su cama y sale a caminar por un pequeño "bosque".

 _Regresando con Saito:_

-"Entonces, Saito-san ¿Aceptará el título?"-Pregunta la reina de cabello morado.

-"Claro"-Responde Saito, muy animado.

-"Espléndido"-Dice Henrietta, feliz de escuchar su respuesta positiva-"Mañana oficiaré la ceremonia".

-"Gracias"-Agradece Saito.

-"por cierto, Tiffania-san, ¿Podría contarnos un poco sobre usted?"-Solicita la reina de cabello morado, cambiando el enfoque de la conversación a la media elfo.

-"Claro"-Responde con un poco de nervios Tiffania, empezando a contar-"Mi madre fue una Elfa, quien contrajo nupcias con el archiduque de Albion, y de ese matrimonio nací yo. Heredé algo de magia por parte de mi madre".

-"Lo que yo no entiendo, es cómo me pude mover de un lado para otro instantáneamente"-Menciona Saito, sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por su inesperado escape.

-"Compinche, en esa parte la puedo explicar yo"-Dice Derflinger, logrando atraer la total atención de todos los presentes y sintiendo la total observación de los mismos, provocándole un poco de vergüenza-"No me miren tan cerca, que me avergüenzo"-Les pide nerviosamente la espada,

Sin más, todos se alejan un poco para hacer un poco más cómoda la explicación por parte de la espada.

-"Bien, una vez que estabas en el bosque"-Empieza a contar Derflinger-"Con el corazón parado, una señorita, quien resultó ser la Medio Elfo, utiliza un anillo con una piedra preciosa mágica que tenía en su dedo, logrando así regresarte a la vida. De hecho, jovencita (se refiere a Louise), te diré la razón por la cual mi Compañero dejó de ser tu familiar".

-"Sería mejor si nos lo contaras a todos, espada parlante"-Infiere Agnes.

-"Bien"-Prosigue el compañero de Saito-"Mi compinche fue retirado de la batalla por mí, bajo las órdenes del compinche de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado. En el momento en el que fue transportado al bosque, la chica medio elfo, quien está con nosotros en este momento traía un anillo en uno de sus dedos. Ese mismo anillo tenía una pequeña piedra mágica. Usó la piedra mágica que tenía el anillo, transfiriendo la esencia mágica hacia mi compañero, devolviéndolo a la vida".

-"Entonces, eso quiere decir que existe la magia para devolverles la vida a las personas"-Supone Henrietta.

-"De seguro debe relacionarse con la magia del vacío"-Agrega Louise-"¿Sabes conjurar hechizos del vacío?".

-"N...no lo creo, no"-Responde Tiffania, algo incómodo y asustada.

-"¡Esto es importante!"-Exclama la pequeña maga del vacío de cabello rosado, asustando a la medio elfo lo suficiente como pasa salir corriendo.

-"¡Tiffania!"-Exclama Saito, corriendo tras de ella para intentar detenerla y calmarla, pero alguien lo detuvo-"¡Compinche, Espera"-Exclama Derflinger, deteniendo a su compañero-"Ella ha pasado por mucho, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dejarla sola para que se calme".

-"Si tú lo dices"-Dice Saito, siguiendo el consejo de su compañero de batalla y regresando con Louise. Una vez con ella y la reina:

-"Oigan, ¿Han visto a Yisugo-san?"-Se pregunta Henrietta, percatándose de la ausencia del chico que la volvía loca.

Mientras tanto, Tiffania había entrado al pequeño bosque, y al adentrarse, se encuentra con un gran tigre blanco que la asustó.

Cierta persona que se encontraba acostada sobre las fuertes ramas de un árbol volteó a ver qué sucedía al oír el pequeño grito de terror de la medio Elfo. No duró mucho en perderse de vista y reaparecer frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano-"Tranquila".

-"¡Yisugo-san!"-Exclama Tiffania aliviada, al poder reconocerlo mientras utilizaba su mano extendida para levantarse.

-"No te preocupes"-Le vuelve a decir Yisugo, para mantenerla tranquila-"No te harán daño".

-"¿Quiénes son ellos?"-Pregunta la medio elfo, refiriéndose a las destacables criaturas que veía alrededor de ella y el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Ellos son mis familiares"-Le responde Yisugo, presentando a sus compañeros-"Byakko, Shiro(Nekomata blanco), Kuro (Nekomata negro), Kyubi, Nemea y Esfinge, Coyote y Orochimaru (Refiriéndose a la serpiente enrollada a Coyote)".

-"E...Es un gusto"-Dice Tiffania tímidamente, puesto que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?"-Pregunta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, cambiando de tema.

-"Nada, solo recordé un poco sobre el pasado"-Responde la Medio-Elfo, algo angustiada-"Todavía no lo supero".

-"Bueno, aún te queda tiempo para superarlo"-Dice Yisugo, con un tono frío e inexpresivo, intentando animar a la medio-elfo-"Además, ahora no estás sola, he vuelto a tu vida y te puedo ayudar si lo necesitas".

-"¿Sabe, Yisugo-san?"-Menciona Tiffania.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-Le pregunta Yisugo, con inexpresión.

-"Antes no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por lo que hizo aquel día"-prosigue la medio elfo-"En serio se lo agradezco, ojalá tuvera algo con qué agradecerle".

-"Mientras usted sigue siendo la misma medio elfo linda que conozco, será un agradecimiento "-Le responde el chico de cabello alborotado, con la misma inexpresión de siempre, pero con cierta calidez en sus palabras, las cuales le provocaron un ligero sonrojo a la chica-"Ay, Yisugo-San"-Le dice Tiffania, intentando ocultar su emoción y rubor.

-"Yare Yare"-Menciona él, suspirando.

Mientras ella, con una sonrisa y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se retiraba, Esfinge se acercó a su amo y amigo:

-"Podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad maestro"-Le infiere Esfinge, intentando provocar y despertar la lujuria de su amo al mismo tiempo que observaba a Tiffania irse-"Esos Pechos grandes y esa figura de seguro le vendría bien para usted además de aquella reina de cabello morado, son buenas candidatas para formalizar y procrear".

Al voltear a su amo, empieza a tener escalofríos por su fría, gélida y atemorizante mirada en la que le brillaban los ojos rojos, asegurándole dolor en el futuro inmediato. No duró mucho en hacer una cara de poker face al saber que estaba condenado.

Todos los demás familiares suspiraron al ver que su compañero la había regado a lo grande ante su comentario anterior.

 _Acto seguido_

Yisugo, al igual que sus familiares, había regresado a sus lugares de relajación encima de las ramas de los árboles, a excepción de Esfinge, quien estaba amarrado como Cordero a punto de ser sacrificado, castigo ganado a pulso por enfadar a su amo.

 _Cayó la noche_

Al caer la noche, Yisugo se encontraba sobre el techo del castillo. Para ser más específicos, estaba acostado sobre el techo de una de las más altas torres del castillo, observando las dos lunas y disfrutar del paisaje que podía ver las noches.

De repente empieza a oír un arpa siendo tocada y una voz cantando, provocándole un poco de curiosidad, preguntándose de quién sería la voz que cantaba la melodía.

Al levantarse, logra identificar a Tiffania, quien era la que cantaba la melodía.

-"¿Tienes insomnio?"-Le pregunta Yisugo, dándole un pequeño susto a Tiffania.

-"Ah, Yisugo-san"-Exclama levemente Tiffania, aliviada de que fuera él, pues le daba mucha seguridad teniéndolo cerca de ella.

-"¿Y bien?"-Dice el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, esperando su respuesta.

-"Un poco"-Responde Tiffania, un poco tímida-"nunca había salido tan lejos de aquella cabaña. A pesar de que estaba un poco ansiosa de salir, y ver el mundo exterior, no puedo negar que también estaba nerviosa y preocupada".

-"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Tiffania-San"-Dice Saito, sorprendiéndola a ella y a Yisugo, pero levemente en su caso-"Nosotros podemos protegerte de lo que pudiera pasar".

-"¡Saito-san!"-Exclama sorprendida la medio elfo-"Mis disculpas, no quise despertarlo"

-"No te preocupes Tiffania"-Le dice Saito-"De todos modos no podía dormir ¿Tú tampoco Yisugo?".

-"Generalmente observo las lunas un poco antes de dormir, de alguna manera me atraen mucho las noches que pasan con las lunas alumbrando levemente el cielo, junto con las estrellas"-Justifica el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"Sin embargo, oí la notada y pensé en echar un ojo en su origen".

-"Pueden llamarme Tiffa...Si quieren"-Dice la Medio-elfo.

-"De acuerdo, Tiffa"-Le responde Saito.

-"Yo te seguiré llamando Tiffania"-Agrega Yisugo.

-"Es extraño"-Habla de repente Tiffania, volteando hacia las lunas-"La luna que veía desde el bosque es exactamente la misma que veo desde este balcón".

-"¿Te hemos causado problemas trayéndote aquí?"-Le pregunta un poco apenado el azabache de cabello azul.

-"Desde cuatro años, cuando empecé a vivir en el bosque, siempre he estado sola"-Empieza a relatar la Medio Elfo-"Pensé que viviría sola para siempre".

-"¿Te arrepientes?"-Le vuelve a preguntar Saito-"Es decir, me siento mal por haberte sacado de allí de esta manera, perdónanos, Tiffa".

-"Para nada"-Responde Tiffania-"No es culpa suya, además, yo siempre he querido ver el mundo exterior".

-"¿En serio?".

-"Sí"-Afirma la medio elfo-"Deseo recorrer libremente este amplio mundo, conocer gente distinta, pero...estoy asustada. No conozco a nadie. De hecho puedo utilizar magia".

Esto último sorprendió levemente al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, quien apenas podían sentir su presencia.

-"Lo descubrí el día en que murió mi madre y en el cual estuve a punto de ser secuestrada por los militares"-Cuenta Tiffania-"A pesar de que me alegra ver a Yisugo-san, quien me ayudó a mí y a mi madre a escapar, al mismo tiempo me duele recordarlo".

-"¿Es eso cierto?"-Pregunta una vez más Saito.

-"Poseo los poderes mágicos que heredé de mi madre"-Prosigue Tiffania-"Pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo".

-"Yo tampoco lo sé"-Dice Saito-"Pero seguro que no es algo malo".

-"¿Eh?".

-"Que hayas nacido medio-elfa y con todos esos poderes mágicos...Debe haber alguna razón para eso"-Dice Saito, queriendo animar a la medio Elfo-"Es lo mismo que cuando yo llegué aquí desde otro mundo".

-"¿Otro mundo?"-Pregunta Tiffania, algo curiosa.

-"Sí"-Afirma Saito-"Es por eso que comprendo cómo te sientes, así que pregúntame lo que quieras siempre que lo necesites. También puedo decir que puedes contar con el chico silencioso con cabello alborotado negro/rojo y plateado que se recarga en el cerco del balcón".

-"Saito tiene la razón, Tiffania"-Agrega el chico de pocas palabras-"Puedes contar con nosotros".

-"A fin de cuentas, eres la persona que salvó mi vida"-Le sigue Saito.

-"Gracias"-Dice la Medio-elfo-"A ambos, me alegra que sean mis amigos". En eso toma las manos de Saito, mientras que este sintió un escalofríos al oír una voz en su cabeza, la cual le daba sumo miedo. Al único que no le tomó por sorpresa fue a Yisugo, pues él sabía de qué iban.

-"B...B...Bueno, me...me iré a dormir ¡Buenas noches!"-Balbucea Saito, largándose rápido de ahí y dejando a una consternada Medio-elfo.

-"¿Y ahora por qué me odia?"-Se dice a sí misma Tiffania en voz alta, algo confundida por la actitud de Saito al regresar al castillo con suma prisa.

-"No te odia Tiffania"-Habla Yisugo, tranquilizando a su amiga de cabello rubio-"La conciencia de ese chico es sumisa a Louise, y le tiene mucho miedo a los castigos que ella le dé".

-"¿Y a usted?"-Le pregunta una vez más Tiffania.

-"Yo atiendo a algunos asuntos de la Reina, aunque la mayoría del tiempo que he estado, me encuentro en la escuela de magia"-Responde Yisugo, inexpresivo, frío y serio-"Si usted quiere, la acompañaré a lo que sea".

-"Gracias, Yisugo-san"-Agradece la medio-elfo, un poco sonrojada-"De hecho, ¿Podría hacer algo por mí?".

-"¿Qué desea?".

-"¿Podría quedarse en mi habitación hasta que me duerma?".

Esto último agarró de sorpresa al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, no se esperaba tal petición.

-"Solo tengo una pregunta".

-"Adelante".

-"¿Por qué?".

-"A pesar de que tienes poca presencia, tu aura, aunque es algo fría y muy aislante, me da un poco de calidez al sentirla, me hace sentir muy segura".

Lo que le había dicho Tiffania lo dejó un poco más sorprendido.

-"De acuerdo"-Dice Yisugo, recobrando su postura fría, inexpresiva y seria, determinado a satisfacer la petición de la Medio-elfo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Tiffania y ella se acostó, mientras que el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado tomó un banquito y lo puso a un costado de su cama.

La medio-elfo no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. Yisugo, por otra parte, viendo que estaba profundamente dormida, se dispuso a dirigirse a su cuarto para descansar y esperar el siguiente día

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos (Henrietta, Saito, Louise, Agnes, Tiffania, Siesta y Yisugo) se encontraban en la sala del trono, donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia para nombrar a Saito caballero.

Mientras que su enamorada de cabello morado nombraba a Saito como caballero, él observaba un punto fijo en el suelo, muy concentrado y pensativo.

-" _Sheffield, invocadora, familiar del vacío, puede invocar criaturas de aspecto canino a los que llama Fenrirs, también invocar gárgolas con aspecto de cabra"-_ Pensaba Yisugo, totalmente aislado de la realidad y concentrado en su análisis mental acerca de esa persona.

Estaba tan concentrado que había pasado la ceremonia de nombramiento a caballero de Saito.

-"¿Yisugo-san?"-Le intenta llamar a Henrietta, quien lo veía totalmente abstraído.

-"Hey, Yisugo"-Le secunda Saito, ya con su capa de caballero y golpeando ligeramente a su amigo para devolverlo a la realidad.

No duró mucho que Yisugo volviera a la realidad.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-Le vuelve a preguntar Saito.

-"No fue nada"-Dice Yisugo, desviando la atención.

Sin más qué decir, la Reina prosiguió.

Saito, Siesta y Louise tomaron un globo con escolta hacia la academia, dejando a Yisugo, a Henrietta y Tiffania.

-"Como había dicho, yo me prepararé para la reunión Continental"-Dice Henrietta, antes de retirarse, dejando al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado y a la medio-elfo solos.

-"Viendo que no estaré haciendo nada por el momento ¿Quiere hacer algo?"-Le pregunta Yisugo, intentando romper el silencio incómodo.

-"No sé qué hacer"-Responde Tiffania-"¿Qué haría usted?".

-"Yo entrenaría".

-"Pues...Quisiera verlo entrenar por el día"-Dice Tiffania.

Bien.

* * *

Momento después, Yisugo se encontraba entrenando en el patio del castillo, mientras era observado por la medio-elfo. Notase que Yisugo tenía varias armas que manejaba, las cuales era la Katana, Bastones de Eskrima, Tonfas y el Bastón largo.

A cabo de un rato, Yisugo terminó su propio entrenamiento, el cual consistía en las técnicas del bastón largo, puesto que él sentía que no había entrenado mucho con él, a pesar de que era su arma favorita a la hora de enfrentar a sus oponentes.

Una vez que se secó el sudor y se puso su gabardina, se dirigió donde se encontraba Tiffania.

-"Yisugo-san"-Le llama.

-"¿Sí?"-Responde.

-"¿Usted cree que pueda encajar en la academia de magia?".

Yisugo vio que Tiffania se sentía insegura ante su situación de haber nacido Medio-elfa.

-"Bueno, como había dicho Saito anoche, si estás insegura, sabes que puedes apoyarte en nosotros"-Decía Yisugo, con un tono inexpresivo, frío y serio, al mismo tiempo que su cara no expresaba más que frialdad.

-"Yisugo-san"-Le vuelve a llamar.

-"¿Sí?".

-"¿Podría preguntarle algo...personal?".

Esto le provocó un sobresalto. En ese momento Yisugo detectó un punto débil en cuestiones personales.

-"Adelante"-Le dice. recobrando la compostura inexpresiva.

-"¿Por qué siempre está así?".

-"¿Cómo que por qué siempre estoy así?".

-"Siempre lo he visto inexpresivo y frío. Me preguntaba si algo le molestaba siempre, como si algo le hubiera pasado antes".

-"Bueno, si tengo esta cara, es porque así puedo manejar adecuadamente mis sentimientos, o evitar que interfieran en mis misiones. Las reprimo para poder tener un cálculo efectivo en combates y misiones que tenga".

-"¿Por qué?"-Vuelve a preguntar.

-"Para mostrarme como una persona inquebrantable".

Tiffania suspiró.

-"Así fui entrenado"-Dice Yisugo-"Me enseñaron, a pesar de que yo solía llorar mucho antes. Me sentía débil mostrando mis emociones, por lo que me entrené de todas maneras para reprimirlos, hasta que por fin me convertí en alguien que reaccionaba antes amenazas. Entrené mis instintos para detectar cualquier amenaza que amedrentara a mis seres queridos pero sin dejar que la ira o la tristeza me controlaran".

Volvió a suspirar.

-"¿Algo que quisiera decirme?"-Le pregunta de sorpresa Yisugo.

-"Bueno, he visto que, a pesar de que intenta esconderlos, de alguna manera se manifiestan en usted. Podrá su cara tener una gran frialdad, pero sus acciones y su compañía se sienten...cálidas"-Opina Tiffania-"Si es así como puede expresarse, no se preocupe, confío mucho en usted, incluso desde aquel entonces".

-"Del mismo modo, yo aprecio sus palabras"-Responde Yisugo, aún con su frío tono.

Esto hizo sonrojar levemente a la Medio-elfo, incluso llegó a darle un pequeño sobresalto a su corazón.

Pasó un momento con tal de que Tiffania se le calmara el sonrojo y los nervios. Al mismo tiempo vio que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Ambos se dirigían hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras iban caminando, Tiffania decidió romper el silencio que la incomodaba.

-"Yisugo-san"-Le llama.

-"¿Sí?".

-"Después de que se prepare para dormir ¿Podría venir a mi habitación?".

Esto sorprendió levemente al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"¿Podría decirme la razón?".

-"Quisiera que se quedara conmigo, o por lo menos hasta que me duerma"-Le responde Tiffania-"A pesar de que he podido dormir sola en aquella cabaña, no podía dejar de sentir miedo en la soledad. Y con usted, como había dicho antes, me siento segura con usted cerca. Con usted, estoy segura de que podré dormir tranquila".

Aunque Yisugo se inclinaba mucho a querer negar las peticiones, su debilidad era el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que percibía por parte de las personas, por lo que no pudo negarse ante ella.

En esa misma noche, Yisugo, ya con su ropa para dormir, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Tiffania y puso un pequeño banco a un costado de su cama.

Una vez que ella está acostada, empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Yisugo, por otra parte le acarició el cabello, acción que le costó su "libertad", puesto que ella inconscientemente la agarró con amabilidad y se movió hacia el lado en el que él estaba.

-" _Esto es claramente injusto para mí"-_ Pensaba Yisugo, algo asustado por dentro, buscando la manera de zafarse sin despertarla. Sin tener ningún éxito, decidió quedarse sentado en el banquillo y esperar que el agarre de la Medio-Elfo se aflojara con la profundidad de su sueño. No obstante, mientras esperaba, empezó a observar su rostro y notó que ella desprendía una amable y cálida sonrisa, cosa que hizo darle un pequeño sobresalto al corazón del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, quien intentaba reprimirlo a toda costa, a pesar de su lucha interna, no pudo evitar que tuviera una sensación cálida en él.

Decidió suspirar con tal de calmarse y enfriar sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que notó que su mano se liberó del agarre de Tiffania. No dudó en sacarla de nuevo y retirarse como un rayo para regresar a su habitación.

-" _Estas dos chicas me matarán con su calidez"-_ Pensaba Yisugo, mientras intentaba volver a calmarse, pues su lucha interna volvió a aparecer cuando salió de la habitación.

Sin más, decidió dejar que su cuerpo se acostara y consiguiente, se durmiera.

 **Continuará**


	13. Chapter 13

Era un buen atardecer, y en la academia de Tristain, se había creado una Orden de Caballeros, la cual era llamada "Orden de Caballeros Ondine", Orden de la cual Guiche era capitán y Saito se había integrado como Sub-capitán.

Hablando de ellos, se encontraban entrenando con sus demás compañeros técnicas de combate con espada, los cuales consistían en varios estudiantes, entre ellos, destacando a un chico de cabello rubio con lentes y ojos azulados (Reynard); uno con complexión levemente obesa y aspecto en su mayoría aniñado (Maricorne); Otro con cabello de color verde (Gimli).

Mientras ellos entrenaban con sus combates de espada, algunas chicas se encontraban observándolos, cayendo todas enamoradas y admirándolos. Para ser más exactos, ellas se concentraban en la manera de combatir de Saito.

A pesar de que ciertas chicas veían a Saito combatir contra Guiche:

-"Últimamente solo piensan en jugar a los caballeros"-Decía una frustrada Motmorency-"Y lo llaman entrenamiento".

-"Vamos, ¿Qué hay de malo en que se diviertan?"-Le responde Kirche, quien se encontraba recargada de manera "genial" en una parte de muro, toda relajada-"Aunque, aquí hay alguien que no parece muy feliz".

-"¿Qué me estás contando?"-Pregunta algo agresiva Louise.

-"Entiendo cómo te sientes"-Responde Kirche, con suma relajación-"Últimamente Saito está tan ocupado con la Orden de los Caballeros".

-"E...Eso no me preocupa en absoluto"-Se apresura a decir Louise.

-"¿Uh?".

-"Admito que desde que volvió de la guerra, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para poder charlar tranquilamente"-Prosigue Louise-"¡Pero eso es todo!".

Ambas: Montmorency y Kirche suspiraron.

De repente todos oyen una voz femenina llamando a Saito, la cual disponen ver de dónde había salido. A lo lejos podía verse a Tiffania con el uniforme de la Academia corriendo hacia él.

A todos los chicos se les saltan los ojos al ver su gran par de pechos rebotando, a excepción de Saito, quien solo tenía una cara de confundido. Louise, al verla, se impacta.

Detrás de ella, a unos cuantos metros, se podía ver a cierto chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, con una especie de traje con gabardina al estilo Quipao con las mangas cortas, zubon, calzado shaolin, vendas de entrenamiento y guantes, todo de color negro.

-"¿Tiffa? ¿Yisugo?"-Se pregunta algo confundido Saito, hasta que es sorprendido que la Medio Elfo cae sobre él por culpa de una espada de madera en el suelo, pues se había tropezado.

Louise empieza a temblar toda impactada al ver toda la escena, intentando articular palabras.

-"Tiffa, me estás ahogando"-Dice Saito, intentando respirar a pesar de los atributos de cierta chica Medio-Elfo sobre su cara.

-"¡Oh, l...Lo siento mucho!"-Se apresura a disculparse Tiffania, mientras se levanta para poder dejar respirar al azabache de cabello y ojos azules.

-"¡No importa, no importa!"-Prosigue Saito, evitando el hecho-"Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Ya te has decidido a venir a la Academia?".

-"¡Sí!"-Exclama feliz la Semi-Elfo-"Yisugo-san y usted me dieron valor para poder venir aquí. Aún así, debo mantener en secreto del hecho de que soy Medio-Elfa".

-"No te preocupes"-Sigue Saito-"¿Acaso no te prometimos que te protegeríamos?".

En ese momento Yisugo llega con ellos.

-"¡Yisugo!"-Exclama Saito, feliz de verlo-"Creí que no te volvería a ver".

-"Bueno, como sabrás, por el momento estoy aquí en la academia, con la misión de vigilar que Tiffania no salga lastimada"-Responde el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, siguiendo su inexpresividad y seriedad-"Como parte de la "Promesa"".

-"Es un gusto de que tengamos de nuevo tu compañía".

Yisugo asintió sin más qué decir.

-"Como se esperaba de ti"-Vuelve a hablar resignado Saito, viendo la inexpresiva cara de su amigo, sabiendo que apenas reaccionaría si fuera una contingencia que amenazara a sus seres queridos-"¡Por cierto! ¿Te gustaría entrar con nosotros en la Orden de Caballeros Ondine?".

Yisugo analizó la propuesta-"¿Crees que parezco a un caballero?"-Le pregunta sarcásticamente.

Saito no supo qué responder ante el sarcasmo, en especial viendo que él era muy inexpresivo y frío, hasta que encontró la respuesta.

-"No"-Niega Saito-"Pareces un solitario que no encontrará a nadie y la pasará luchando solo toda la vida hasta que no puedas más y aunque pidas ayuda nadie lo hará, y sufrirás solo".

Al darse cuenta de las palabras que le dirigió, empezó a temblar, pues vio que los ojos de Yisugo empezaban a brillar intensamente en un rojo tan vivo, y aunque su cara no cambiaba, veía como cruzaba los brazos y le daba una fría y penetrante mirada, mientras jura ver que un aura oscura llena de ira emanaba de su cuerpo, llenándolo de miedo. Incluso todos los presentes sentían un miedo al sentir su aura.

Cuando creyó que ese era su fin, solo pudo oír un suspiro por parte de él-"Aceptaré la propuesta"-Dice Yisugo-"Aunque no esperes que tome las órdenes del capitán que tienen, o tus órdenes como Sub-capitán".

Saito y los demás caballeros asienten, estando de acuerdo por miedo a lo que les haría si estaban en desacuerdo.

-"Bien, espero que seamos compañeros"-Dice Yisugo, regresando a su inexpresión normal.

Mientras ellos platicaban tranquilamente, olvidaron que cierta maga del vacío de cabello rosado los estaba viendo, llena de enojo. Sin contenerse, decidió caminar hacia las tres personas que disfrutaban su momento relajado.

Sin más, el día transcurrió sin eventos destacables.

* * *

Días siguientes, Saito se encuentra queriendo salir sin despertar a Louise. Sin embargo, al darle vuelta la manija, logra despertarla. Sin reparos, Louise se le lanza encima, evitando que él pudiera salir de la habitación.

-"¡Saito! ¿Se puede saber a dónde te dirigías?"-Preguntaba de mal humor Louise, recobrando la compostura.

-"¿Cómo que a dónde?"-Le decía Saito, intentando explicar la situación-"Iba al entrenamiento de caballeros Ondine, como el de ayer y antes de ese".

-"¡Quiero que me informes diariamente"-Contesta Louise.

-"De acuerdo. de acuerdo"-Vuelve a hablar monotonamente Saito, mientras se levanta-"Bueno, pues, mi amo, me voy a entrenar".

-"¡Espera!"-Exclama Louise, lanzándose hacia él una vez más, provocando que se cayera una vez más-"¡Aún no he terminado de hablar!".

-"¡¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enojada a primera hora de la mañana?!"-Le cuestiona Saito, perdiendo la paciencia y quitándosela de encima.

-"¡No estoy enojada!"-Vuelve a excusarse Louise.

-"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?".

-"Esto...Quiero más...".

-"¿Más... qué?".

-"¡ _Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo como antes, menso descerebrado!"-_ Exclama Louise para sus adentros-" _¿Por qué no te das cuenta?"._

-"¡Q...quiero que vuelvas temprano".

-"¿Es que me necesitas para algo?".

-"Básicamente".

En eso, tocan la puerta.

-"Saito, es hora de entrenar"-Dice Yisugo detrás de la puerta, apurando a su amigo.

-"Ya voy"-Le contesta Saito, saliendo-"Volveré más temprano".

Sin más, Saito salió y con el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, partieron hacia el lugar de entrenamiento para la orden de caballeros Ondine.

* * *

Durante su camino:

-"¿Ahora tienes otro vestuario?"-Le pregunta Saito-"Dejando eso de lado, ¿Traes algún arma?".

-"¿Ah? Claro que sí"-Responde Yisugo-"He decidido cambiar mis armas, a bastones y tonfas".

-"¿Bastones y tonfas?".

-"Sí, llevo mucho tiempo que no utilizo armas de este tipo, además, crearía un estilo que evitaría muertes, siempre y cuando no implique mi habilidad del fusilero. Además, quiero que mis oponentes sigan viviendo, aunque no de una manera tan placentera a la hora de que combatamos".

-"Qué considerado ante tus oponentes".

-"Vaya que estás armado"-Decía Saito, notando la Cuerda con Dardo que tenía amarrada en el antebrazo izquierdo, encima de su cinta de entrenamiento.

-"Por si las moscas".

Saito Bufó.

-"y no has visto nada"-fue lo último que dijo Yisugo, en respuesta.

* * *

Más tarde, después del entrenamiento, Guiche, Saito, Reinard y Yisugo se encontraban en el gran comedor. Notaron que Tiffania se había vuelto famosa, y por esa fama, varios chicos le intentaban "lanzar los perros" (Expresión que significa "Salir con ella"). Sin embargo, Yisugo solo se quedaba con los ojos cerrados, y Reinard se concentraba en hablar sobre la Orden de los caballeros y la cuestión de reclutar a más miembros

-"Vaya que Tiffania se ha vuelto popular en tan poco tiempo"-Suspira Saito, algo preocupado, ignorando a Reinard

-"En la Academia no se habla de otra cosa"-Le secunda Saito-"Todos quieren saber si sus pechos son de verdad. Saito ¿Tú qué crees?".

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?".

-"Debemos resolver este misterio"-Decía Guiche, al estilo Sherlock Holmes-"¡Muy bien, en mis manos está en descubrirlo!".

-"Como te descubra Montmo te matará"-Suspira Saito, con una sonrisa de amargura.

-"¡Ustedes dos!"-Exclama Reinard, apareciendo por detrás de ellos-"¿Qué no me estaban oyendo?".

Ambos voltearon a ver a Yisugo, quien permanecía sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y con los ojos cerrados.

-"Debían escuchar a Reinard"-Decía monotonamente Yisugo por reflejo, sabiendo cómo se portaban ellos dos con respecto a las chicas.

-"¡Claro que te escuchábamos, Reinard!"-Exclamaba Guiche, fingiendo confianza-"Esto...¿De qué hablabas?".

-"Estaba diciendo que deberíamos reclutar a más gente en la Orden de Caballeros Ondine"-Explica el chico de lentes.

-"Eso está muy bien"-Dice Saito-"Pero...¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?".

-"Me he enterado que, aparte de Saito, hay otro Caballero en la escuela".

-"¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a...?"-Antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta, pudieron oír algunos pequeños gritos por parte de la Medio-elfo.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver qué sucedía. Notaron que los tantos chicos que la rodeaban, intentaban quitarle el sombrero que tenía para esconder el hecho de ser medio-elfa.

-" _¡Diablos! Como le quiten el sombrero, se descubrirá su secreto, ¡Hay que hacer algo!"._

De pronto, todos los chicos que la rodeaban recibieron una misteriosa descarga eléctrica que los noqueó.

Sin más, Tiffania sale corriendo para huir de todas esas "Bestias" con las hormonas bien alborotadas. Al pasar, casi se tropieza con algunas chicas, las cuales no les cayó muy bien tal acto inconsciente.

* * *

Al atardecer, en la Biblioteca:

-"¡Yow, Tabitha!"-Saluda, intentando mantener su compostura Saito, quien estaba acompañado por Yisugo a petición suya, puesto que contaba muy bien como "apoyo moral".

-"¿Qué quieres?"-Pregunta la ciudadana de Gallia, con un tono monótono.

-"Esto, bueno..."-Dice Saito, algo nervioso-"Tú eres una caballero ¿No es así?".

-"Sí"-Responde.

-"Entonces, ¿No te apetecería unirte a la Orden de Caballeros de Ondine?".

-"Soy una ciudadana de Gallia".

-"Ya lo sé, pero...".

-"No me interesa hacer de caballero".

Sin más qué decir, ambos se retiran.

* * *

Durante su camino sin rumbo:

-"Creo que fue algo precipitado"-Dice Saito.

-"Es posible"-Dice Yisugo, inexpresivo como siempre.

En eso:

-"¡¿Te parece que esas son formas?!"-Exclama una voz, quien sacó de sus pensamientos a Saito y sorprendió levemente a Yisugo, logrando que abriera los ojos rojos. Ambos voltean y terminan viendo a Tiffania, siendo intimidada por las mismas chicas con las que se tropezó.

-"¿P...Pero qué he hecho yo?!"-Les pregunta, algo asustada Tiffania.

Saito estaba a punto de saltar a la acción, pero algo lo detuvo, resultando ser el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo Yisugo?!"-Le reclama la razón Saito,

-"Espera"-Le dice Yisugo, aún deteniéndolo-"Hay que dejar que intente resolverlo sola".

Al ver que su táctica estaba fallando debido a que ella no tenía experiencia enfrentando a personas como las que la estaban agrediendo, decidió dejar que Saito la ayudara.

-"¿Quién es usted?"-Pregunta una chica de coletas, con aires de superioridad,

-"Eso no importa"-Dice Saito, enfrentándose a la chica.

-"¡¿A qué viene esto?!"-Le pregunta insolentemente una de sus acompañantes-"¿No sabes quién es ella?".

-"¿Eh?"-Vuelve a hablar Saito-"¡Sea quien sea, no debería meterse con los demás!".

-"¿Y tú quién eres?"-Vuelve a preguntar la misma chica de coletas, con aires de superioridad.

-"¡Eso no importa!"-Exclama Saito-"Déjenla en paz".

-"Volveré a preguntarte ¿Quién eres?"-Dice la chica rubia de Coleta _s_ -¡Él es Saito!"-Exclama Guiche todo nervioso pero actuando seguro, saliendo de la nada y noqueando al pobre familiar de Louise-"Es un troglodita al que recientemente nombraron caballero, no tiene que preocuparse por él".

-"Señor Guiche"-Habla la chica-"Tenía que hacerlo entrar razón...".

-"No debería afectarle lo que una clase más baja dice"-Le susurraba Guiche, con tal de persuadir a la chica y evitar que siguieran agrediendo a Tiffania.

-"bueno, creo que tiene razón"-Habla la chica de coletas rubia-"Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero esto no ha acabado. De alguna manera te haré quitarte ese feo sombrero".

Sin más ella se retiró, dejando suspirar de alivio a Guiche.

De un momento a otro:

-"Guiche"-Le llama todo adolorido Saito, estando ya consciente, mientras era atendido por Tiffania-"¿Por qué te rebajas ante esa gente?".

-"No entiendes lo que puede desatarse si te pones en desacuerdo con ella"-Le dice Guiche, todo preocupado.

-"Puedes decírnoslo y entenderemos"-Menciona de repente Yisugo, todo relajado y apoyado sobre el muro a lado de Guiche, con los ojos cerrados y su gesto inexpresivo.

-"Cierto Guiche"-Le secunda la moción Saito.

-"ella es la Princesa Beatrice Yvonne Von Guldenhorf, hija de un ducado. Ella está protegida por una unidad militar llamada Luftpanzer Ritter, el cual son excelentes con los Dragones y son de élite"-Explica el rubio-"la gente rica le encanta aparentar ser ostentosa".

-"Mira quién lo dice"-Bufa Saito, en un tono burlesco.

-"¡Yo sólo actúa como un tío guay!"-Comenta infantilmente enojado Guiche.

-"Yisugo es guay y no lo anda presumiendo a cada rato"-Contraataca Saito.

Mientras ellos dos se peleaban verbalmente, Yisugo abrió uno de sus ojos y fijó su vista en el rostro de la medio elfo, puesto que él presentía una aura de inseguridad proveniente de ella.

-"¿Sucede algo Tiffania?"-Le pregunta Yisugo, con ligera curiosidad. Esta pregunta les llamó la atención a Saito y Guiche, provocando que fijaran la vista hacia ella.

-"Sé que usted y Saito-san intentan ayudarme, pero...necesito encargarme de este asunto por mi cuenta. Agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero llegado a este punto, quiero enfrentarlo"-Explica la medio elfo.

De repente Tiffania percibe la mirada fija del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado y nota que, de sus ojos destacaba un ligero brillo en su color rojo, como si tuviera sed de sangre, pero lo que en verdad hizo él fue darle una sonrisa tipo Shounen retador y asintió, poniendo su confianza en ella. Saito hizo la misma sonrisa y asintió también.

-"No te preocupes, te apoyaremos ante todo"-Le dice Saito, levantando su pulgar como personaje Shounen.

Sin más, llegó la noche y todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Saito había llegado y vio a Louise sentada lista para cenar.

-"¡Hola Saito!"-Saluda totalmente alegre Louise-"Prepararon la cena y...".

-"Lo siento, ya cené con Guiche y Yisugo"-Le informa Saito, con un tono cansado y monótono.

-"¿Eh?"-Exclama Louise, toda consternada, no duró mucho para que su cara empezará a cambiar de alegre a enojada por ciclos.

-"Oye Louise, ¿No tendrás contactos para ayudar a Tiffania? Hoy Yisugo y yo vimos que la estaban molestando y pensé en consultarte, con tal de que nos dieras una idea para evitarlo".

-"Con que estabas con ella, eh"-Empezaba a hablar Louise, incrementando su enojo como bomba del tiempo.

-"Bueno, tuve que ayudarla, la estaban agrediendo"-Explicaba Saito. Sin embargo, volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que eso fue lo que "rebalzó el vaso", se puso más...cabreada (por decirlo así).

-"¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!"-Grita Louise, en un desborde de emociones agresivas-"¡Para empezar, ella decidió ingresar a la academia por su propia cuenta, y además tiene a ese tipo rudo de cabello alborotado negro con mechones rojos y plateados como si fuera escolta!".

Saito estuvo a punto de volverse sumiso, pero decidió enfrentarla-"¡Ella es nuestra amiga! Debemos ayudarla"-Argumenta Saito-"¿Por esto querías que volviera más temprano? ¿Para gritarme?".

-"Quería pasar más tiempo contigo, pero al parecer estás más atento a aquella mujer de grandes pechos, así que ¿Por qué no vas a arrastrarte por ella? Eres muy bueno en eso"-Le suelta Louise, absolutamente enojada mientras se dirigía a la cama.

-"¡Bien, si te enojarás conmigo por querer ayudar a alguien más, me largo!"-Le responde Saito en tono alto, saliendo de la habitación de un portazo.

Al salir de la habitación, empezó a analizar sobre a quién pedirle "posada" para poder dormir. Se acordó de que tenía a uno de sus más grandes aliados asignado en la habitación que le seguía a la de Louise. No dudó en dirigirse al frente de su puerta. Posteriormente tocó, llamando a su puerta.

-"Yisugo, soy yo ¿Me dejarías entrar?"-Le llama Saito.

Pasó un momento y el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado abre la puerta-"Pasa"-Le dice fríamente, dejándolo pasar.

Una vez que está dentro, Yisugo le pide que se siente en el pequeño comedor que venía con la habitación y le ofrece un té caliente, el cual acepta. Posteriormente se sirve otro para sí mismo y se sienta en la otra silla elegantemente. Mientras tomaba su té, era observado por Saito, quien estaba anonadado ante la tranquilidad que mostraba.

-"¿Por qué estás sorprendido?"-Le pregunta Yisugo de la nada, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-"¡Yisugo!"-Exclama Saito-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Maldigo tu tranquilidad!".

-"Sigo sin entender por qué razón armas tanto alboroto y maldices mi tranquilidad"-Menciona Yisugo.

-"No sé por qué, pero presiento que hay algo entre la reina y tú, y Tiffania parece estar dándote cariño"-Continúa Saito.

Yisugo inmediatamente abrió los ojos y le clavó la vista, pensando-"¿ _En serio? ¿Va a hablar de mis asuntos cuando no resuelve los propios?_ ".

-"Saito"-Le llama Yisugo, dejando de beber de su té para después colocarlo en la mesa y juntar sus manos como hombre de negocios-"Te serví té y te acepté la petición de quedarte en mi habitación con tal de desahogarte, pero a cambio, te exijo que evites hablar disparates de mis asuntos y solo hables de los tuyos".

-"¿Qué crees que deba hacer, Yisugo?"-Le pregunta Saito, todo inestable.

-"Apoyarla"-Le responde el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"Y empatizar con ella, entender que estar viendo a Tiffania le causa inseguridades en su corazón. Tú debes saber más que nadie que ella ha vivido una vida llena de gente que la ha subestimado a gran escala. Tú eres el único que ha permanecido a su lado aunque te maltratara, sin embargo ella no sabe bien cómo tratarte por la razón antes mencionada y tiene miedo que le hagas daño, por eso te da golpes en cuanto intentas rebelarte contra ella. Tiene miedo de que la abandones".

-"Tsh"-Chista Saito, desviando la mirada-"Maldito analista".

Yisugo continúa tomando de su té de manera victoriosa.

-"Solo preocúpate por Louise, de Tiffania me encargaré yo mismo"-Prosigue Yisugo-"si algo sale mal y que ella se ve amenazada, yo la enfrentaré como el protector, ya que es mi trabajo y deber".

-"Trabajo y deber"-Bufa Saito-"¿En serio no te causa alguna emoción por tener a alguien atractiva poniéndote algo de atención, o mejor dicho, a dos personas atractivas intentando acercarse a ti?".

-"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esa cuestión?"-Pregunta Yisugo, intentando permanecer tranquilo.

-"A que estás siendo totalmente insensible con respecto a los sentimientos de las chicas que quieren contigo"-Contesta Saito, confrontándolo.

-"Saito"-Le llama Yisugo-"Lo que haga yo, es mi propio asunto, no debes meterte en mis asuntos".

Esto último los hizo discutir con ferocidad, que a los pocos minutos, los calmó.

-"Yisugo"-Habla Saito, ya calmado-"Lamento meterme en tus asuntos, y como tu amigo, quiero ayudarte, y como tu amigo, te diré que llegará el momento en el que tengas que decidir qué hacer con los sentimientos de Hime-sama y los de Tiffania, aunque ella no te lo haya dicho aún, o no lo ha descubierto pero que lo descubrirá pronto. Quiero apoyarte en la decisión que tomes".

Yisugo solo lo quedó mirando serio, y en pocos segundos suspiró, levantándose de la mesa.

-"Hay que dormir"-Dice Yisugo. Saito creyó que era una forma para que él escapara de los sermones, pero decidió omitirlo para no comenzar otra discusión que probablamente fuera más extensa e intensa.

Yisugo de repente saca una bolsa de dormir de su mochila y la despliega a lado de la cama. Posteriormente saca un par de almohadas.

-"¿Para quién es esto?"-Pregunta Saito.

-"Para mí"-Responde Yisugo

-"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Si quieres duerme en tu cama! Yo dormiré en la bolsa de dormir"-Se apresura a decir Saito.

-"lo rechazo"-Dice Yisugo-"Esta cama viene incluida en esta habitación. Además estoy más acostumbrado a dormir en bolsas dedicadas a eso".

Sin aceptar un "no", Saito se acostó en la cama, mientras que Yisugo se colocaba en su bolsa de dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tiffania se encontraba con su atuendo anterior, con una capa que parecía sacada del bosque.

Sin más, entra a la clase y los sorprende a todos, incluyendo a la maestra, quien se puso en forma fetal por miedo a que ella le hiciera algún daño.

-"¡No teman! No les haré ningún daño, solo quiero ser su amiga"-Intentaba explicarles Tiffania, con el fin de calmarlos, sin ningún logro-"La verdad es que soy medio elfo. Mi madre era Elfa, quien se enamoró de un humano".

-"Ara ara"-Expresa la misma chica que la había intimidado anteriormente-"Así que eres Medio elfo, entonces te haré una pregunta-"¿En quién crees? ¿En el fundador Brimir, o en el Diablo del Desierto? Debes saber que si deseas llevarte bien con nosotros, tendrás que creer en nuestro Dios".

-"Si eso es lo que se necesita para poder llevarnos...bien, entonces, creo"-Dice algo nerviosa Tiffania.

-"Tendrás que probarlo"-Declara Beatrice-"¡Luftpanzer Ritter! ¡Arréstenla!".

Mientras tanto, afuera de la academia, un pequeño grupo conformado por Saito y sus amigos que iban hablando, lograron ver a un grupo de dragones con jinetes. Saito, con los ojos entrecerrados, logra notar que Tiffania estaba en las garras del dragón que parecía ser el líder. No duró en empezar a correr hacia donde se la llevaban.

-" _Maldito Yisugo"-_ Piensa Saito, enojado por su amigo mientras corría-" _¿Dónde diantres estás?"._

Llegaron al lugar y vieron a la Medio Elfo arrodillada frente a la princesa Beatrice.

-" _¿Qué nadie va a ayudarla?"-_ Se pregunta Saito, todo frustrado.

Mientras tanto, Yisugo, quien regresaba después de un entrenamiento en el bosque, logró ver el humo blanco al otro lado de la academia, no tardó mucho en reaccionar para echarse a correr hacia esa dirección. Sin embargo, volvió a analizar la situación, y decidió escalar hasta la punta del edificio central de la academia para poder ver bien y planear con mayor eficacia.

Regresando con Tiffania:

-"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"-Pregunta de manera exaltada Saito, molesto, apenas llegando y viendo lo que le estaban haciendo a la medio elfo.

-"Una interrogación de herejía"-Responde Maricorne.

-"¿Nadie piensa ayudarla?"-Le pregunta Saito, sumamente molesto.

-"Si nos rebelamos en este interrogatorio, se verá afectada nuestra reputación y afectará a nuestras familias"-Explica Guiche.

A pesar de que entendía, no evitó sentirse impotente.

Por otro lado:

-"¿A qué viene todo esto?"-Pregunta toda aterrada Tiffania.

-"Si crees en nuestro Dios, debes probarlo"-Explica la princesa Beatrice-"Debes meterte en este caldero de agua hirviendo. Descuida, aquellos que son hijos de Dios tendrán la dicha de aguantar la alta temperatura".

En ese momento Saito quiso intervenir, pero fue agarrado por Guiche:

-"Detente"-Le aconseja-"Esto le afectará a tus seres queridos".

Saito se detuvo, pensando en Louise y en la forma de cómo le afectaría en su intervención.

En ese momento, Yisugo aparece frente a la Princesa Beatrice.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-Le pregunta arrogantemente.

-"¡Yisugo-san!"-exclama Tiffania, aliviada.

-"¡Yisugo! ¡Buenas horas de llegar!"-Exclama Saito, intentando reprenderlo. Sin embargo, no le salió muy bien, ya que le lanzó una mirada penetrante y amenazadora.

-"Saito, no te metas en esto"-Le dice el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, para después voltear hacia la princesa-"No sé qué mosca te haya picado, pero más te vale que detengas esta estupidez".

A pesar de que uno de los soldados de Panzeritter le lanzó un hechizo eléctrico, éste detuvo tal conjuro con sus manos con guantes y se lo regresó, haciendo que se electrocutara a sí mismo.

-"¡¿Qué diablos?!"-Exclama la princesa Beatrice, impresionada.

-"¿Quieres hablar, o mandar a tus marionetas a combatir?"-Le pregunta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado de forma retadora y amenazante, mientras saca su vara retráctil y la despliega para luego ponerse en guardia.

Los soldados Panzeritter dieron un paso enfrente y se pusieron en guardia también.

-"¡Acaben con él!"-Ordena firmemente Beatrice.

Sin dudar, los soldados arremetieron con conjuros y golpes, mientras que Yisugo esquivó y contraatacó fuertemente en sus puntos más vulnerables, donde los soldados quedaron fuera de combate. Sin dudar, el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado volteó hacia la princesa Beatrice, quien estaba aterrada y se había asustado al recibir su penetrante mirada.

-"No creas que te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente"-Alardeaba la princesa, intentando permanecer firme-"Serás castigado por la iglesia...por el Fundador Brimir por intervenir en este interrogatorio de herejía".

Yisugo no se inmutaba ante las "amenazas" que ella decía, solo la quedaba mirando totalmente frío y sus ojos penetrantes. Incluso los presentes alrededor de ellos (Tiffania, Yisugo y la princesa Beatrice, junto con sus soldados neutralizados) les provocaba escalofríos.

Cada minuto que pasaba, la Princesa perdía el coraje de enfrentarlo. Al caer rendida, Yisugo volteó hacia los soldados que cuidaban el caldero donde irían a meter a Tiffania como parte del interrogatorio y les ordenó firmemente que apagaran esas llamas. Los soldados rápidamente obedecieron y apagaron el fuego.

-"Analiza mejor las opciones antes de realizarlas"-Le aconseja Yisugo, fríamente, regresando su vista hacia la princesa Beatrice.

-"Tengo la licencia de Obispo, por lo que tengo autoridad para dar este interrogatorio"-Argumenta Beatrice.

-"Estás mintiendo"-Declara Yisugo, con firmeza-"Si fueras Obispo, Sabrías que debes pedir permiso al Papa de Romalia antes de hacerlo. Sucede en muchas religiones y esta no es la excepción".

Esto último que dijo Yisugo provocó un alboroto entre los estudiantes alrededor de la escena, criticando a Beatrice de usar la palabra de Dios en vano, lo cual la puso nerviosa. En ese momento Tiffania se levanta, con ayuda del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, y empieza a avanzar hacia la princesa Beatrice.

-"No...no te acerques"-Decía la pequeña chica de coletas rubias, mostrando miedo como si fuera a lastimarse con tan solo un roce por parte de ella. Sin embargo, ella no retrocedió y siguió avanzando. De sorpresa Beatrice se cae. Cerró los ojos ante su inminente "carga de dolor". No obstante, lo que sintió fue las manos de Tiffania agarrando las suyas.

-"No tienes que temerme"-Decía la medio-elfo, con calidez y amabilidad.

La princesa Beatrice no tardó mucho en comenzar a llorar con arrepentimiento y emoción.

-"Los elfos pueden ser amables"-Comentaba una de las amigas de la princesa de Guldenhorf.

-"Yo también quiero ser su amiga"-Añade una segunda amiga.

Mientras que todos estaban emocionados de la calidez que irradiaban conciliación de una amistad entre la princesa Beatrice y Tiffania, Yisugo solo vigilaba con su fría y calculadora mirada. A pesar de que el momento se veía enternecedor, fue interrumpido por los soldados, quienes se estaban levantando.

-"¡Tú!"-Exclama uno de los soldados, refiriéndose a Yisugo, quien lo veía extraño, al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba-"¡Solo eres un chiquillo!". En ese mismo momento, él, junto con otros soldados de Luftpanzerritter corrieron hacia él con intenciones de atacarlo y darle una lección.

-"¡Capitán, contrólese!"-Le ordenaba la princesa. A pesar de la orden que le daba, éste la ignoraba-"¡Capitán!".

-"No gaste saliva, princesa"-Le aconseja Yisugo, sacando sus tonfas-"Yo me encargo".

En cuanto los tuvo cerca, Yisugo desvió todos sus ataques y contraatacó con maniobras llenas de agilidad, golpeando en puntos muy vulnerables, provocando que se cansaran poco a poco hasta quedar profundamente agotados. Solo quedó uno, quien resultó ser el capitán. No tardó mucho en emplear la magia del rayo, que se asociaba con la de fuego, lanzándole relámpagos. Yisugo realizó movimientos para convocar magia de tierra que le permitiera levantar rápidamente un montículo de roca y así bloquear el ataque. Una vez bloqueados, el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado se volvió a poner en guardia.

-"Realmente no te cansas ¿Cierto?"-le preguntaba sarcásticamente el capitán.

-"No soy yo quien lleva hombreras y cosas de metal puestas que provoquen un malgasto de energías"-Le dice Yisugo, regresándole su sarcasmo.

Esto último lo hizo endurecer tanto, que no se detuvo a pensar y corrió hacia él para desquitarse a golpes. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca, Yisugo lo esquivó y aprovechó para darle un pequeño golpe de karate en su nuca, noqueándolo.

-"Entre más enojo te pones, más bruto te haces"-Le menciona, viéndolo con su fría mirada

En ese momento notó que varias estudiantes se le querían lanzar, debido a la atracción que él emanaba tras su victoria. Sin embargo, él les lanzó una mirada que podía considerarse amenazantemente fría, lo cual las detuvo a causa del miedo, pero no las detuvo de mirarlo con ojos de soñadora y enamorada. Sin más, él se dispone a retirarse.

-"¡Oe...Yisugo!"-Le intenta llamar Saito, sin ningún logro de detenerlo. Resignado, decidió dejarlo solo y ayudar a Tiffania.

Un poco más tarde, con Saito y la medio-elfo en la dirección:

-"Le ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas"-Habla el Director Osmond.

-"Sí"-Agrega la maestra, dando una reverencia-"Lamento haberme aterrado cuando no debí. Mis disculpas para usted, señorita Westwood".

-"¡No se preocupe, director Osmond, ahora tengo la suficiente seguridad de poder hacer amigos!"-Se apresura a decir Tiffania-"Muchas gracias, director, Sensei".

-"Pueden retirarse"-Les avisa Osmond-"Pero antes". Él señala muy de cerca a uno de los pechos de la medio-elfo-"¿Son reales?".

-"¿Eh?"-Le cuestiona Tiffania, algo avergonzada por la pregunta.

Un momento después.

-"Por cierto, Saito-san ¿Ha visto a Yisugo-san por algún lado"-Se dirige Tiffania a Saito.

-"Cierto, le tengo que agradecer por resolver todo el alboroto"-Le secunda el director.

-"No lo sé"-Les responde Saito-"no lo he visto desde que se retiró del alboroto".

-"Está en la enfermería"-Le contesta Guiche, quien oyó la conversación antes de que entrara.

-"¡¿En la enfermería?!"-Le preguntan todos sorprendidos.

-"yo lo había visto bien mientras se retiraba"-Supone Saito.

-"Ah, no, él solo está acostado en una de las camas, él está bien"-Aclara Guiche, aliviando a todos.

En esos momentos, Yisugo se encontraba acostado en una de las camas con las que tenían cortinas para proveer privacidad, con los ojos cerrados.

-"Yisugo-san, Yisugo-san"-Le oyen llamándolo. En eso abre los ojos y nota a Saito, Tiffania y al director frente a él.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Les pregunta con un gesto que expresaba un poco de fastidio.

-"Quiero agradecerle por intervenir en el alboroto que crearon mis alumnas hace ratito"-Le justifica el director Osmond, dando una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-"No se preocupe director"-le dice el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, aún con su inexpresión en su serio rostro.

-"También te agradezco, Yisugo"-Continúa Saito-"Me alegra tener un amigo como tú".

-"Tampoco te preocupes tanto"-Le responde fríamente.

-"Igualmente le doy las gracias, Yisugo-san, por intervenir"-Le finaliza Tiffania, también una reverencia.

Yisugo solo suspiró, resignado. Tras unos segundos después, Tiffania voltea hacia Saito.

-"Saito-san ¿Podría dejarme a solas con Yisugo-san, por favor?"-le pide.

Él la vio un poco nerviosa, mas no le importó la razón y aceptó su petición, retirándose para la habitación donde se encontraba su ama.

Una vez solos:

-"¿Sucede algo, Tiffania?"-Le pregunta, algo confundido el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

Ella no respondía, cerró las cortinas para dar privacidad y se empezó a acercar a un costado de la cama. Se sienta al costado y voltea su torso hacia Yisugo, quien estaba levemente sorprendido ante sus movimientos.

-"¿Tiffania?".

-"Yisugo-san, ¿Usted cree que son reales?"-Le interroga Tiffania, sumamente ruborizada.

-"¿A qué viene todo esto?"-Quería saber Yisugo, intentando permanecer en calma.

-"Me han estado preguntando si son de verdad"-Explica, aún ruborizada-"al parecer de los demás piensan que son deformes. Por esa misma razón le pido que los revise".

-"podrías haberle dicho a Saito, él es mejor en eso que yo"-Le replica el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

-"Él tiene a Louise-san"-Intenta convencer al medio-elfo-"él podría pasarla mal, por el otro lado, usted está libre de poder ayudarme, no tiene quien se pueda molestar".

A pesar de que quería excusarse, Yisugo no encontraba forma de escaparse, por lo que optó realizar su petición. La medio elfo se sentó frente a él. Yisugo le empezó a mover los pechos como si los estuviera masajeando. En cuanto oyó el primer gemido de Tiffania, retiró rápidamente sus manos. Su cara se puso algo roja debido a la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-"¿Yisugo-san?"-Le llama Tiffania, avergonzada.

-"Son reales"-Fue lo único que oyó por parte de él. Casi jura que podía oír los pensamientos de las enfermeras que se encontraban afuera del "cubículo". Algunos podía interpretarlos como seductores, ya que estaba casi sintiendo cómo las feromonas se movían rápidamente en los cuerpos de las mismas.

-" _En_ _serio, Tiffania, por favor no me vuelvas a pedir tal cosa, te lo suplico"_ -Pensaba Yisugo, todo un caos en su mente, aunque se veía tranquilo por fuera. Tiffania, por otro lado, se fue feliz de ahí, dejándolo con un caos mental.

 **Esta historia continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos eso se creía, ya que en la habitación donde Saito se encontraba solo con bóxers, arrodillado como japonés, con un papel que parecía un "juramento" y pluma con tinta, Louise se encontraba frente a él, sentada y enojada. Entre ellos dos, a un lado del "juramento", se encontraba Siesta, viendo con un poco de pena la situación que se formaba, arrodillada también.

-"Yo, Saito, confieso arrepentido de tomarle demasiada atención a Tiffania y a sus enormes senos, a pesar de tener a Yisugo como su protector. Juro solemnemente no volver a mirarlos"-Leía Saito, temeroso de alguna consecuencia que conlleve la más mínima equivocación. Sin embargo logró agarrar coraje y confrontó a su ama, recogiendo su ropa y espada, para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"-Le reclama Louise, sumamente molesta.

-"A donde sea menos aquí"-Le contesta Saito, sin importarle lo que ella dijera para convencerlo-"Estoy harto de que creas que le pongo más atención a ella que a ti y que la sigo por razones que no son".

Molesto, sale de la habitación, dejando a una Siesta muy asombrada y a una Louise algo consternada.

Al salir, se topa con su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, quien recién estaba saliendo de su habitación.

-"¿Vas a algún lado?"-Le pregunta Yisugo, inexpresivamente.

-"A vagar por ahí"-Le responde Saito, sin importancia.

-"Qué coincidencia"-Le regresa-"Pero de seguro no querrás verte como un depravado o un loco enfermo caminando por la academia con esas fachas".

El azabache de cabello y ojos azules cayó en cuenta de que solo tenía puestos los bóxers, por lo que rápidamente se viste para luego seguir con su vagancia sin rumbo.

Un poco más tarde, caminando, Saito y Yisugo llegan a donde el Sensei Colbert trabajaba sus experimentos. Sin embargo, Saito se decepciona al ver que él no se encontraba, pues esperaba que estuviera para poder platicar con él.

-"Yisugo"-Le llama Saito-"¿Sabes dónde estará Colbert-Sensei?".

-"Me dijo que iba a ir a algún lado, pero me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a ti".

Saito suspiró resignado-"Me hubiera gustado hablar con él un poco".

-"bueno, qué le vamos a hacer"-Dice Yisugo, inflexible.

De pronto oyeron pequeños ruidos y salen para ver de dónde provenían. Resultan ser varios chicos y chicas conviviendo. Los chicos que Saito pudo identificar como miembros de la orden de Ondine, recibiendo regalos y cariñitos por parte de algunas chicas.

-"Apesta a feromonas"-Le comenta Yisugo en voz baja a Saito, viendo tanta cursilería, que casi le provocaba náuseas, metafóricamente hablando.

 _-"Lo peor es que tú también eres un maldito imán de chicas"-_ Pensaba Saito, al ver a un pequeño grupo de chicas intentando acercársele a Yisugo, mientras que éste emanaba una aura para infundirles temor y evitar que se acercaran, provocándole frustración. No obstante, no se le quitaba que a las chicas se vieran atraídas hacia él.

En eso llegan Malicorne, con una chica como compañía, vistiendo un par de suéteres que combinaban entre ellos.

-"¡Miren Saito, Yisugo!"-Les llama, emocionado-"Miren lo que Bridgetta hizo para los dos, suéteres iguales".

-" _Qué fastidio"-_ Pensaba el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-" _Igual la atracción va a terminar y ella lo va a dejar"._

Saito, por otro lado, se encontraba como damisela deprimida al ver que, a pesar de tener un cuerpo nada atractivo, su amigo pudiera conseguir la alegría de tener a una chica dulce con él, por el momento.

-"En serio _, Saito, deja de estar como desesperado, das un montón de vergüenza viéndote de esa forma"-_ Seguía pensando Yisugo, expresando pena ajena.

En ese momento Malicorne es agarrado de una de sus orejas, resultando ser Guiche, quien lo jalaba de ahí para hablar en privado con él.

-"Qué estás haciendo Guiche?"-Se queja Malicorne mientras era llevado por las orejas.

-"Solo sígueme"-Le dice Guiche, con un tono de fastidio.

Una vez en privado:

-"Créeme lo que te digo, no le está ayudando que tú y esa chica anden como andaban ahorita frente a él"-Le reprende Guiche-"Eso no se le hacen a los amigos".

Malicorne suspiró y reflexionó por sus acciones.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Louise, cierta pelirrosa caminaba por su habitación, sumamente molesta:

-" _este perro, siempre chucheando a las otras chica que tienen más pecho"-_ Se quejaba para sus adentros

De repente se detiene frente al pequeño espejo que tenía sobre una especie de "tocador" que se encontraba entre los muebles con cajones que contenía sus ropas y se apretó poco en sus pequeños pechos.

-" _A la única que le puedes agarrar los pechos...es a mí"_ -Se dice a sí misma, intentando apaciguar su enojo.

Ya al atardecer, se encuentra a Saito en la cocina, acompañado por su amigo cocinero: Marteau, y su otro amigo de rostro frío y calculador:

-"¿Cuál fue el punto de origen de la pelea esta vez?"-Le pregunta Morteau a Derflinger, la espada mágica parlante, la cual estaba apoyada sobre una barra, mientras veía a Saito comer una comida que le había hecho. Notando su depresión.

-"Le ha estado poniendo más atención a una semi-elfo con pechos 'gigantescos'"-Le explica la espada mágica.

-"¿Qué? ¿Y todavía sigue vivo?"-Le pregunta levemente sorprendido.

-"aunque debió quedarse con la pequeña noble de cabello rosado"-menciona Derflnger-"Nuestro compinche de repente hace que lo golpeen duro".

Para la sorpresa de los cuatro, ven el dragón Sylphide, familiar de Tabitha frente a una de las ventanas, con ganas de comer lo que Saito comía. Acto seguido, Saito sale, junto con su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado a darle lo que él había dejado.

Por otro lado, tres miembros de la orden de Caballeros Ondine estaban apoyándose sobre uno de los muros de la academia, viendo a uno de sus amigos: el azabache de cabello azul, dándole de comer a Sylphide y estando un poco deprimido.

-"Se le ve un poco deprimido"-Comenta Guiche, siendo uno de los tres miembros apoyados en el muro.

-"¿Tan fuerte fue esta pelea ahora?"-Le pregunta Reinard, siendo el segundo.

-"Espero que se anime"-Le sigue Maricorne, el tercer chico apoyado en el muro. Con lo último que dijo, se ganó unas leves miradas de reproche por parte de Guiche y Reinard.

-"¿Cómo le hacemos para que se anime?"-Consulta Reinard.

En eso aparece Gimli.

-"¡Chicos! ¡Tengo una idea!"-Exclama el chico de cabello verde.

Regresando con Saito y Yisugo, una vez que Sylphide terminó de comer y se retiró:

-"¿Vamos a la habitación?"-Le propone Saito.

-"Sentémonos"-Le aconseja Yisugo. Sin más, él acepta y ambos se dirigen a una banca que se encontraba cerca. Sin embargo, Gimli aparece y le pide a Saito para que lo acompañara, al igual que a Yisugo, pero éste se negó, puesto que sospechó que él tramaba algo y decidió evitar verse involucrado, siguiendo su camino.

Por otro lado, Saito llegó al lugar que Gimli lo guiaba, resultando ser un pequeño túnel que Guiche, junto con demás caballeros Ondine, creó

-"Chicos ¿Qué están haciendo?"-Les pregunta Saito, confundido.

-"Espera"-Le solicita Guiche, quien, junto con los demás caballeros que le ayudaron a crear el túnel, crean un pequeño hoyo. Después le invita a su amigo azabache de cabello azul a observar al otro lado del mismo.

Nota entonces que hay mucha niebla. A los pocos segundos que se disipa un poco, logra ver que era el baño de las mujeres.

-"¿Tiffania?"-Dice en voz baja Saito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran sus compañeros. Acto seguido, todos empiezan a quitarlo y amontonarse, viendo quién sería el afortunado de ver a la medio-elfo de grandes pechos con tan solo una toalla que los cubría, al igual que su aparato reproductor femenino.

También logran ver a Louise en las mismas que Tiffania. Empiezan a mirar que Tiffania y Louise se agarran los pechos mutuamente, logrando excitarse lo suficiente para provocarse una hemorragia nasal. En eso Saito grita, ordenando que pararan de ver. Lamentablemente para ellos, las chicas pudieron oír y notar el pequeño agujero.

Los chicos rápidamente empiezan a correr para salir del agujero, pero uno de ellos, Saito, queda inconsciente tras ser empujado y golpeado por una roca. Aunque los tres: Gimli, Guiche y Reinard logran salir, Maricorne se queda atorado por su cuerpo.

Las chicas, con sus respectivas batas, se dividieron en tres grupos, teniendo cada uno un líder: una de las líderes era Louise, la segunda era Montmorency y la tercera, Kirche. Montmorency y su grupo atraparon a Reinard.

-"Reinard, un chico tan serio como tú, hacer tal cosa"-Le recrimina Montmorency al chico rubio de lentes.

Ella, junto con su grupo de chicas lo torturaron con magia.

Por otro lado, Gimli había sido acorralado por Kirche y su "tropa" de chicas.

-"¡No fue culpa mía, fui arrastrado a esto, fue culpa del líder!"-Exclama el chico de cabello verde, suplicando por piedad.

-"Los que dicen eso son los más sospechosos"-Le comenta la ardiente morena, burlándose de su suerte.

No tardaron en dejarlo quemado.

Siendo la última, Louise alcanza a Maricorne, quien seguía intentando salir del hoyo cuando se quedó piedra al verlas furiosas.

-"¡Perdónenme!"-fue lo último que dijo, llorando y pidiendo clemencia, antes de ser víctima del hechizo explosivo conjunto de las chicas.

-"¿Hay alguien ahí?"-Pregunta Tiffania, asomándose al hoyo. Posterior a eso, la mayoría, incluso Louise se asoman para ver si había algún otro mirón rezagado metido. Louise temblaba enojada, queriendo creer que Saito no se viera envuelto en ese plan.

De repente una especie de tornado aparece, cegando a las chicas y sacando a Saito, conduciéndolo hasta el salón de eventos de la academia.

Ahí se encuentra con Tabitha, quien por cierto estaba desnuda.

-"¡Tabitha! ¿Tú…me salvaste?"-Le pregunta sorprendido el azabache de cabello azul-"¿Por qué?".

-"Los caballeros no le debemos nada a nadie"-Contesta la chica inexpresiva de cabello azul, con su particular tono seco.

De pronto oyeron que las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Tabitha rápidamente por instinto se ocultaron y le tapó la boca a Saito, agarrándolo a cuerpo completo. Al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la chica pelo azul, el rostro del azabache con el poder de Gandalfr se puso muy colorado debido a la excitación que le producía.

-" _Tabitha, por lo que más quieras, ponte algo de ropa"-_ Pensaba Saito, intentando reprimir sus impulsos sexuales.

Notaron que era Montmorency quien había entrado violentamente. Rápidamente asumieron que ella y las demás buscaban a Guiche. Rápidamente se enteró de su ubicación por medio de una de sus "soldados" de "tropa". No duró en salir para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde le marcaba.

Quedándose solos, oyen sonidos que parecían sacados de una película acerca de eventos sobrenaturales. Esos mismos sonidos asustan a la peliazul. Tan asustada estaba que abrazó al azabache de cabello azul en busca de seguridad y consuelo.

-"¿Tabitha?"-Le pregunta Saito, algo confundido.

-"Fantasmas"-Le dice, aún aterrada.

-"¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?"-Vuelve a preguntar. En eso, ella se desmaya. Saito, rápidamente la agarró en cuanto se dio cuenta, con tal de evitar que se pegara en la cabeza y se ocasionara más daño. Posteriormente la baja lenta y suavemente. Después la cubre con su chaqueta tan característica. De pronto voltea y nota a ciertos muñequitos que estaban apareciendo y empezaban a bailar en parejas,

Es sorprendido por Louise, quien mantenía una cara que percebía miedo a su vista.

-"Los muñecos bailan en la noche"-Le dice aun estando seria-"Dime. Estabas en ese agujero, ¿Verdad?".

Él asiente, estando serio.

-"Que decepción".

-"Yo no sabía, no era mi intención"-Le intenta explicar Saito-"Guiche y los demás hicieron esto para animarme. Pero da igual si te lo explico o no, estoy seguro de que no me creerás".

Pasaron algunos minutos.

-"Te creo"-Habla de repente Louise, sorprendiendo a su familiar-"Alguien con medio cerebro no se le ocurriría algo así".

A Saito, sin importarle si tomarlo como un insulto o no, se alegró levemente y se acercó. "Lo siento".

Esto la sorprendió-"¿A qué te refieres?"-Le pregunta.

-"Lamento haber estado más tiempo con Tiffania que contigo"-Explica Saito.

Sin tenerlo en cuenta, ambos empezaron a acercarse uno al otro para darse un beso, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por Tabitha, quien se levantó de golpe y dijo "fantasmas", para después volverse a acostar. No obstante, a Louise le empezó a carburar su imaginación, creando escenas probables de lo que habría hecho si no lo hubiera descubierto, lo cual empezó a darle escalofríos al azabache de cabello azul. No duró en agarrarlo del cuello de su camiseta para arrastrarlo por todo el camino hacia la habitación, donde le daría todo el castigo que, según ella, lo merecía.

Mientras tanto, Yisugo, en su habitación, leyendo un libro, es sorprendido y, por poco, dañado por una flecha.

Dicha flecha tenía un papel amarrado, lo cual sugería que era correspondencia. Desamarró el mensaje, lo desenrolla y comienza a leer:

-" _Para el arma de Tristain, te hemos visto en acción varias veces, se ven impresionantes las habilidades que tienes, te invitamos a que vengas al bosque cerca de la academia, nos gustaría charlar un poco. Te recomendamos que vengas, de lo contrario, tendremos que tomar una postura más agresiva"._

-" _Es una trampa amo"-_ Le dice uno de sus familiares por medio del mundo astral (Byakko).

-" _Lo sé, pero aún así iré"-_ Le responde Yisugo, por medio de su mente, decidido a atender el asunto.

-" _¿No quiere nuestra ayuda?"-_ Le cuestiona Kyubi.

-" _No"-_ Niega Yisugo-" _No se preocupen, estaré bien"_. Yisugo, antes de irse, se preparó agarrando sus armas favoritas, que eran su bastón largo retráctil y sus otros dos bastones de Eskrima, al igual que con sus kunais, shurikens, cartas mágicas y sus talismanes mágicos, cuya forma se asemejan a los talismanes japoneses (referencias: Sousei no onmyouji). Se puso su bufanda ninja.

Para terminar su alistamiento, se equipó con un wakizashi escondido por detrás de su cintura, escondido y se puso su capa con la que había iniciado su encuentro con sus compañeros de aventuras que se situaron en aquella noche que ayudó a Henrietta a recuperar la razón, aunque fuera de una manera dolorosa para ella, pero dejó su cabeza descubierta pero medio cubierta con su bufanda.

Estando listo, salió de su habitación y caminó hacia afuera de la academia. Concentrado en su camino, no se dio cuenta de que Tiffania, vestida con su uniforme normal de academia, caminaba por el pasillo y lo vio.

-"¿Yisugo-san?"-Se pregunta, algo curiosa. Sin embargo no respondía. No dudó en seguirlo a escondidas.

Tras un rato de estarlo siguiendo a escondidas, llega a un bosque, donde casi nadie podía ver lo que había dentro de él. Rápidamente se escondió sobre un conjunto de arbustos, aunque asomó su vista hacia él, notando que se encontraba postrado firme a pesar de que no podía ver su cuerpo debido a la capa.

Para su sorpresa, logra ver a otros tres con capa, con la cual le impedían identificarlos. Nota entonces, que se ponen a hablar.

Entretanto, en la perspectiva de Yisugo hablando con el trío de encapuchados:

-"¿Qué quieren?"-Les pregunta Yisugo, directo y firme mientras se baja un poco la bufanda ninja. Secretamente agarra con su mano izquierda su wakizashi, teniéndolo listo por si tenía la necesidad de defenderse y contraatacar.

-"Oh Yisugo, eres tan precipitado ante las circunstancias"-Bufa uno de los chicos, el que estaba en el centro y al frente, riendo un poco lleno de confianza, viendo cómo él se alistaba para hacer una guardia-"Me agrada mucho esa parte de ti".

-" _Amo, por favor cálmese"-_ Le decía Kyubi, telepáticamente desde la dimensión astral.

-" _Kyubi tiene razón amo"-_ Le secunda Esfinge, también desde la misma.

-" _Tienen razón"-_ Les contesta, por medio de sus pensamientos y alejando la mano del wakizashi, para después tomar una posición neutral, con todo su equipamiento oculto por la capa.

-"Retracto mis palabras"-Prosigue el mismo chico, con una sonrisa arrogante-"Parece que eres un poco más analítico y cauteloso de lo que pensé".

Yisugo solo se quedaba callado, sereno y neutral, evitando las provocaciones para impedir realizar un ataque precipitado y ser sorprendido, ya que creía que se encontraba en desventaja por cantidad.

-"¿Cómo saben de mí?"-Les pregunta Yisugo, con un tono lleno de frialdad.

-"estudiando el reino de tu familia y sus relaciones"-Le explica el central, lleno de confianza-"Estudiamos incluso la razón por la que viniste; la verdadera y la disfrazada".

Yisugo frunció un poco el ceño, provocado por la pequeña sorpresa que lo confundió.

-"Yo solo vine por una razón"-Les declara Yisugo, firmemente-"Orden del rey y la reina, proteger a Su Majestad del Reino de Tristain, servirle como apoyo y cumplir con sus órdenes, siempre y cuando no se dude de su cordura o coherencia".

-"Yisugo, Yisugo, Yisugo"-Brama el mismo-"No puedo creerlo, niegas la parte de tu corazón, ese que, quiere fundirse con el de aquella reina de cabello morado, pero, no importa, no tendrás ese conflicto nunca más".

En eso, dos tipos que se encontraban escondidos encima de los árboles alrededor de ellos se lanzaron a atacarlo. Tan rápido como pudo, esquivó los ataques y en el aire, les aplicó técnicas de paralización, dejándolos fuera de combate.

-"muy impresionante"-Le dice de modo sarcástico.

Yisugo solo se quedaba en silencio y con su mirada fija en el confianzudo.

-"Ahora que viste mis habilidad de combate, responde la pregunta".

-"De acuerdo"-Acepta el chico, dispuesto a darle la información acerca de ellos-"Yo soy Aarón, él es Stinger (a su izquierda) y él, Nolan (a su derecha). Los que derribaste se llaman Ichiban y Nibán. Somos mercenarios. Se nos contrató para analizarte".

-"¿Quién los contrató?"-Les pregunta Yisugo, algo intrigado.

-"Lamentablemente un acuerdo de confidencialidad protege a nuestros clientes"-Le avisa Aarón-"Sin embargo, ya que hemos cumplido la misión, nos podremos retirar".

Posterior a eso, los dos se acercan a los caídos, los levantan, y junto con su "líder", desaparecen.

-" _Malditos cobardes"-_ Comenta Esfinge por medio del mundo astral, algo frustrado.

-" _No te preocupes"-_ Le tranquiliza Yisugo, por medio de sus pensamientos-" _Tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarlo"._

Sin más, volteó hacia atrás, sospechando de que alguien lo estaba observando.

-"¿ _Qué pasa, amo_?"-Le pregunta Shiro, "telepáticamente".

-" _Sentí una presencia observándome"-_ Le responde Yisugo, por el mismo medio, estando alerta-"Ya, salte de ahí".

Rápidamente Tiffania se levantó, descubrirse a sí misma por el susto-"¡No me lastimes, Yisugo-san!"-Le grita, un poco aterrada.

Mientras abría un poco de sus ojos, logra ver la mirada del chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, inexpresiva como siempre. Sus familiares, por otro lado, expresaban incredulidad desde el mundo astral.

Sin más, ambos empezaron a caminar de regreso a la academia. Mientras caminaban:

-"Yisugo-san"-Le llama Tiffania.

-"¿Qué pasa?".

-"¿Quiénes eran ellos?"-Le pregunta Tiffania, un poco nerviosa.

-"Solo son tipos que intentaban amedrentarme"-Le responde Yisugo, inexpresivo.

A pesar de que ellos hablaban, en su mente y su conexión con el mundo astral por medio de pensamientos:

-" _Debería aprovechar, amo"-_ Le recomienda Esfinge, volviendo a querer hacer de las suyas provocándole excitación y lujuria.

-" _Chicos, ya saben qué hacer "-_ Les dice Yisugo en pensamientos a sus otros familiares, pidiéndoles que lo torturaran de castigo. No dudaron en hacerlo.

Sin más en su mente, siguieron caminando. A medio camino:

-"Yisugo-san"-Le llama la medio-elfo.

-"¿Eh?"-Le responde.

-"¿Me permitiría pasar la noche con usted? Solo por esta noche".

Yisugo paró en seco y volteó hacia Tiffania, con una mirada fija a los ojos de ella quien lo miraba algo confundida.

-"Está bien si dice que no si no quiere"-Le aclara rápidamente con un ademán, algo nerviosa.

Yisugo seguía viéndola directamente a sus ojos azules, haciendo que la incomodara más. Analizándola, se daba cuenta de que estaba temblando, como cordero a punto de ser sacrificado, veía que si rechazaba su petición se pondría triste, cosa que debilitaba la firmeza y la inquebrantabilidad de su voluntad. Terminó por aceptar, dando un suspiro y un "sí"

Tiffania estaba tan feliz, que rápidamente le agarró del brazo, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Suspiró resignado y decidió seguir su camino hacia la academia.

Al llegar a la entrada de su habitación, oyeron múltiples ruidos que venían del cuarto de Louise.

De repente, Saito es lanzado hacia afuera de la habitación y ahora se encontraba estampado en la puerta, que al mismo tiempo, la misma estaba pegada a la pared del pasillo. Saito, como si fuera robot descompuesto, volteó a su izquierda y vio a su amigo de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, con un brazo siendo abrazado por la médico-elfo. De igual manera, Louise había hecho lo mismo, mientras que Yisugo solo tenía una cara de enfado y resignación. Ambos: Louise y Saito se quedaron piedras ante lo que estaban presenciando.

-"Se quedará entre nosotros"-Les advierte Yisugo, manifestando un aura llena de emociones negativas, dando a entender lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser-"Digan una sola palabra de esto y sus almas irán con su Brimir más traumados que lo recordarán en sus vidas eternas".

Ambos dieron una sonrisa llena de resignación, asintiendo con miedo.

Estando de acuerdo, Yisugo dejó su aura asesina y entró junto con la medio-elfo a su habitación.

Ambos empezaron a alistarse para dormir. Mientras que Yisugo se cambia a su pijama, la cual era su camiseta, shorts y vendas de entrenamiento en antebrazos y pantorrillas, Tiffania utilizó un hechizo para ponerse un atuendo muy "candente", conformado por panties y una especie de lencería seductora.

Yisugo empezó a sufrir por dentro al ver que la lujuria luchaba fieramente contra su rectitud al verla. No obstante, decidió cerrar los ojos y guiarse por sus demás sentidos entrenados. Finalmente, Yisugo desplegó su bolsa de dormir.

-"Yisugo-san, acuéstese en la cama, por favor, no haga favoritismo, me gustaría dormir a lado de usted"-Le pide Tiffania. Al ver su cara llena de suplicación con uno de sus ojos que abrió, aceptó con resignación y derrota. Guardó su bolsa de dormir y se acostó en la cama. Quedaron dormidos al instante. Sin embargo, a Tiffania rápida e inconscientemente cambió de lado y terminó por aferrarse a su compañero de cama.

Pasó más noche y una persona entró a su habitación y se acostó al otro lado de Yisugo, cierta persona con tez morena y cabello rojo, al igual que pechos grandes que podían hacerle un poco de competencia a la medio-elfo, al igual que con su lencería seductora de color morado. Acostada, hizo lo mismo y se aferró al chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado.

Yisugo quedó totalmente rodeado de dos pares de pechos y así, siguió luchando contra sí mismo entre lujuria y rectitud, con suspiros llenos de resignación.

 **Continuará.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente, cierta maid con nombre de Siesta, limpiaba la habitación donde Louise y Saito dormían. No obstante, se quedaba pensando en lo que decían su tío femenino y su prima.

Anoche, Siesta, Jessica y Scarron platicaban, mejor escrito, Siesta solo se incomodaba escuchando a su prima (Jessica) y a su tío con alma femenina, Scarron.

-"¡Siesta! ¡Tienes que ganarte a ese tipo!"-Exclama Jessica, algo enfadada-"¿O acaso te resignarás a quedarte como la segundona?".

En eso, le da un pequeño frasco en forma de corazón con una sustancia brillosa de color rosa.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-Le pregunta Siesta a su prima.

-"Una poción de amor"-Responde Jessica-"Un noble quiso dármela de beber para aprovecharse de mí".

-"¡¿Eh?! ¿Esto no es ilegal?"-Le cuestiona Siesta, sorprendida.

-"No importa"-Le tranquiliza Jessica-"Su efecto dura solo un día".

Ahí, terminando de recordar, ve por la ventana el horizonte, pensando acerca de la poción.

No obstante, se sorprende al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella. Voltea a ver y logra ver a Louise, arrastrando a Saito hacia adentro de la habitación.

Rápidamente se acercó a Saito y vio las heridas que tuviera.

-" _pobrecito"-_ Exclama para sus adentros Siesta-"¿No cree que está siendo muy injusta con él?"-Le reclama a la chica de cabello rosado, mientras que ella, solo desvía la vista de manera arrogante.

-"Este perro lo merece por andar de libidinoso con cualquier chica de la academia"-Se excusaba Louise, aún con su vista desviada y con los ojos cerrados arrogantemente.

-"Si yo fuera su ama lo trataría mejor"-Le protesta, enfrentándola.

-"¿Insinúas que serás mejor ama?"-Le reta Louise, con una sonrisa arrogante-"No le aguantarás nada. Apenas cuchichee con otra chica arderás de celos".

-"Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo presta por...un año?"-Le propone Siesta, intentando quedarse con su amado Saito.

-"¡Ni de broma!"-Declina Louise.

-"Bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Una semana?".

Louise la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. Llegó a una conclusión:

-"Por una hora"-Le ofrece Louise.

Siesta celebró al ver que tenía oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Saito sin intervención de la chica de cabello rosado, mientras que esta se retira, enfadada. Entretanto, Siesta le cura todas las heridas que sufrió bajo la "custodia" de Louise. Así empieza con él.

Mientras tanto, Yisugo se encontraba en un punto de la academia, en el patio, el cual había seleccionado para su entrenamiento auto-asignado. Haciendo su entrenamiento, con su bastón largo para ser precisos, le llegó de improviso a su mente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado al despertar, y era el hecho de que se dio cuenta de la presencia de una segunda chica durmiendo al otro lado de la cama. Y resultó ser Kirche. Le desconcertaba y casi le llega a asustar (por dentro, ya que por fuera se mira tranquilo, calculador e inexpresivo). El solo pensar que había dormido con dos chicas, dado el caso de que pocas cosas parecidas le salían inesperadamente, causaban estragos en su mente, ya que no tenía experiencia y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Dándole vueltas a la situación, se dio cuenta de que él no despertó al sentir tal intrusión en su habitación, lo alteró más mentalmente, puesto que sentía traición ante sus reflejos y su instinto de supervivencia.

-"¿ _Yisugo-Sama_?"-Le llama por medio telepático desde el mundo astral Byakko al percibir lo alterado que estaba mentalmente.

-"¿ _Qué tiene_?"-Le secunda Kyubi del mismo modo y razón.

-" _Nada, solo vacío mi mente para concentrarme"-_ Les responde mentalmente Yisugo, inhalando y exhalando profundamente, tratando de sacar tal "evento" matutino de su cabeza.

En eso se hace a un lado, con tal de esquivar a Kirche, quien se le había acercado y se le había lanzado para darle de su cariño y seducción, cosa que le desconcertaba a su objetivo.

-"Kirche-san, ¿Qué hace?"-Le pregunta Yisugo, con mirada inexpresiva.

-"Bueno, Yisugo-san, he visto lo atractivo que eres, y como yo también soy atractiva, lo lógico es que estemos juntos"-Le dice de manera seductora la chica pelirroja morena, levantándose y acercándose más a él-"Además de apuesto, eres valiente y caballeroso ante la situación. Eres casi un hombre perfecto. Debes estar con la mujer perfecta".

Al ver que ella invadía su espacio personal, al punto de incomodarlo, utilizó una técnica ninja del sustituto para cambiar de luchar y poner un tronco en el que estaba, con tal de evitar que siguiera invadiendo su espacio personal.

-"Pese a esas cualidades, solo soy alguien que lucha para que otros vivan sus vidas mientras puedan"-Aclara Yisugo, rechazando la seducción por parte de la morena de cabello rojo, al mismo tiempo que camina hacia otra dirección, retirándose-" _Además, ya tengo suficientes problemas con el cariño de Tiffania y Su Majestad"._

Kirche solo hizo un puchero por frustración y retirándose hacia otro lado, sin embargo, decidió no rendirse, ya que no era una chica que se diera por vencida fácilmente.

Regresando a Yisugo, quien por cierto, después de que Kirche se fuera de ahí, había terminado su entrenamiento, se dispone a regresar a su habitación para secarse el sudor y tomar un baño. Pasando por la habitación de Louise, descubre a su familiar y a Siesta, con un atuendo algo provocativo. Saito, al igual que Siesta, quedan piedra. Él, por otro lado, solo los veía con indiferencia.

-"¡Yisugo! ¡No es lo que crees!"-Intenta excusarse Saito, como si lo hiciera con Louise.

-"Saito, mejor ahórrate las palabras para Louise"-Le aconseja, para luego continuar con su camino hacia la habitación.

Saito y Siesta solo rieron nerviosamente. A cabo de un rato, Saito salió de la habitación al mínimo presentimiento de que le obtendría una hemorragia nasal por ver a Siesta y su insinuación con traje de maid sexy, siendo observado por Jessica y Scarron, quienes llegaron para ayudar a su pariente, mientras que ella solo se acerca a la ventana y ve el cielo, reflexionando acerca de sus acciones. De pronto sacó el frasco con la pócima del amor que le fue entregada por parte de su hermana, creándole un conflicto sobre si dársela de beber a su amor Saito o no. Para mayor sorpresa, se le cae al abrirlo.

Ella, preocupada, camina para la entrada de la habitación pero se tropieza con Saito. Le cuenta lo que pasó.

Poco después, se le encuentran, con Siesta ya cambiada a su ropa normal, afuera de la habitación de Yisugo. Saito se dispone a tocarle la puerta.

Yisugo, quien ya estaba cambiado a su ropa normal, abre la puerta y ve que es Saito y Siesta, con caras de preocupados. Siendo muy perspicaz, los vio con cara de enfado, preguntando qué es lo que habían hecho esta vez como para que le pidieran ayuda.

Mientras se lo contaban. Montmorency, quien caminaba cerca, vio el frasco con la pócima y lo recoge, para después olerlo. En cuanto el aroma entra por el olfato de la chica, la magia injertada comienza a dar efecto, enamorándose de la primera persona que ve, quien por cierto era Louise, caminando para el lado contrario al que iba Montmorency, antes de encontrar y oler la pócima. La pelirrosa comienza a verla extraña, al mismo tiempo que le daba piropos, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con intención de besarla. Cuando logra besarla, Louise se ve afectada por la pocima. Siendo ahora dos quienes son afectadas, empiezan a voltearse con la persona que pasaba, resultando ser Beatrice. Ella, tras ser contagiada por la magia debido a un beso por parte de ellas, la chica se pone a besar a Montmorency, mientras que Louise va a por la siguiente víctima, quien era Jessica, chica que intentó, sin logro aparente, escapar de la magia. Mientras las dos rubias se besaban y Jessica buscaba a quien victimizar, Louise volteó hacia Scarron, persona aterrada.

-"Esto se ha vuelto un problema serio"-Dice Saito, preocupado.

-"qué fastidio"-Comenta Yisugo, robándole la frase a Shikamaru (Naruto/Boruto, incluyendo su forma de decirla).

De la nada, Scarron se puso a correr y llegó a Saito, abalanzándose sobre él-"Definitivamente Saito-Chan es mi tipo"-Decía.

El azabache de cabello azul, en un intento de zafarse, accidentalmente le pega en el punto que le puede dar más dolor a un hombre, sin importar lo afeminado que fuera: las gónadas.

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba, Tiffania pasaba por ahí, pero se detuvo a saludar a sus amigas y amigos. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver que cuatro chicas, quienes veían el relajo con Saito, comenzaron a dirigir la vista hacia ella, al igual que la magia injertada en cada una de ellas, cayeron falsamente enamoradas ante ella. La empezaron a rodear, aterrándola un poco al no ver una ruta de escape.

-"Por favor apártense de mi"-Suplicaba Tiffania, al ver los intentos de las chicas para besarla.

-"¡Tiffania! ¡Una magia está haciendo que se comporten así!"-Le avisa Yisugo.

-"En vista de que es influencia de magia, no tengo más opción que utilizarlo".

En eso, saca su varita y empieza a conjurar un hechizo. Terminando de utilizar las palabras para convocar la magia, la dirige a las chicas alrededor de ella.

Finalmente, Tiffania hace que todas olvidaran lo que iban a hacer, al mismo tiempo, eliminó la magia que las hacía actuar de tal manera.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-Se pregunta Louise.

-"fue mi culpa"-Dice Siesta, disculpándose por los problemas que había causado.

-"Bueno, sea lo que sea haya pasado, lo he olvidado, así que ni digas tales cosa, no estoy de humor"-Aconseja Louise, retirándose de la escena. Al igual que ella, las otras se fueron.

En eso, Tiffania se reúne con Yisugo, Siesta y Saito.

-"Buen trabajo, Tiffania-san"-Le elogia Yisugo, aún con su inexpresivo rostro.

Sin más qué decir, Yisugo se retiró. Tiffania, al verlo, decidió ir a su lado. Saito, algo extrañado, pero sin darle importancia, se les únió, al igual, que Siesta.

Yisugo, a pesar de que le gustaba un poco más la soledad, optó por no decir nada. Todos iban caminando, con un silencio que incomodó a todos, a excepción de él.

-"Yisugo-san ¿Quiénes eran ellos?"-Le pregunta Tiffania, algo curiosa, con el fin de romper el silencio incómodo. Esto atrajo la atención de los otros dos.

-"¿De qué hablan?"-Les pregunta Saito.

-"cosas irrelevantes"-Contesta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, queriendo evitar hablar del tema.

Saito, resignado, decidió no incitarle.

Así, los cuatro se separan y toman cada quien su camino directo a sus respectivas habitaciones para finalizar el día.

Nadie se daba cuenta que en el cuarto de Tabitha, se encontraba a la propietaria de dicho cuarto llegando. En eso, se encuentra con una carta. A lo que podía leerla al abrirla, rápidamente sale junto con su dragón. En su camino, se encuentra a Sheffield, encima de una mantarraya voladora controlada por ella.

-"Encantada de conocerla, gran caballero de Nordfald, honorable Tabitha"-Le dice la mujer.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí y no en Gallia?"-Le pregunta Tabitha. Al parecer, la conocía de antes.

-"Mi amo desea a uno de los cuatro dragones que existen en este mundo"-Le explica Sheffield-"Lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Es alguien a quien conoces muy bien".

Tabitha solo se le quedaba mirando. En ese momento, Sheffield empieza su retirada y su "desaparición".

-"Escucha atentamente, esta podría ser la oportunidad para que tu madre se recupere"-Le avisa, antes de irse en su mantarraya.

Sin más, Tabitha continúa su camino, pensando en un plan para acatar el objetivo que le dio Sheffield, motivada por su madre, quien fue envenenada con una poción que provocaría la pérdida de la cordura.

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	16. Chapter 16

Era una noche espléndida, todos estaban en su cama. No obstante, en cierta habitación se podía oír una especie de discusión entre dos chicas que eran muy conocidas, siendo estas dos Siesta y Louise. Siesta, quien toma como excusa el hecho de ser asignada como doncella personal de Saito por parte de la reina Henrietta.

Entre ellas, estaba cierto azabache de cabello azul, intentando dormir, sin ningún logro debido a obvios gritos.

A lado de ellos se encontraba la habitación de Yisugo, quien tampoco podía dormir por la misma razón. A los pocos minutos, él se hartó, se levantó de su cama, tomó una caja hecha de madera pulida y grabada con sus iniciales, la abrió y sacó un par de troncos pequeños en forma de cilindro, con tamaño de un gis. Sale de su habitación agresivamente, teniendo en la mano los pequeños proyectiles. Llega a la puerta de la entrada de la habitación de Saito y Louise. Apunta a la frente de las dos escandalosas y se los avienta.

-"¡Cierren las malditas bocas!"-Les grita Yisugo, totalmente irritado.

Poco después de que logra noquear a las dos, se dispone a regresar a su habitación, no sin antes agarrar sus dos proyectiles. Casi podía jurar que percibía los pensamientos de agradecimiento anónimos. Como era de esperarse, dedujo mentalmente que eran originarios de los alumnos que residían en las demás habitaciones y cuyas personas no podían dormir por la pelea entre Louise y Siesta. Al llegar a su cama suspiró y cayó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Saito y Yisugo se reunieron en el comedor del alumnado, en la misma mesa donde siempre caían para almorzar. Con ellos se encontraban Maricorne, Reinard, a Gimli y Guiche. Saito les había preguntado acerca de ese dichoso baile, con el que se peleaban y se habían retado cierta pareja de mujeres anoche, antes de que Yisugo interviniera y las noqueara.

Hablando de él, se sentó con ellos, pero, al sentirse cansado debido al desvelo, se durmió con los brazos cruzados, sus pies apoyados sobre la mesa y la silla reclinada.

No obstante, mientras Guiche explicaba sobre lo que consistía el baile, Saito involuntariamente se percató de una plática entre dos alumnos acerca de una gigantesca nave rondando los cielos por la noche. Estando algo intrigado, decidió acercarse para obtener la información. Yisugo, al sentir los movimientos de su amigo, lo despertó y también se puso a oír lo que los alumnos le contaban al azabache de cabello azul. Sin embargo, Yisugo, al oírlo, pudo saber de qué y quién se trataba, pero como le había dicho tal persona, no iba a revelar el secreto.

Empezó a caer la noche, y los preparativos del baile estaban por terminar. Varios habían llegado y se iban dirigiendo hacia un sector en el que se había posicionado un artículos con forma de espejo completo llamado "Espejo de la verdad" el cual permitía adoptar la forma de alguien a quien aspira ser. Louise, quien había llegado antes y se había convertido en Cattleya, una de sus hermanas mayores, buscaba a Saito, mientras que este por alguna razón se retrasó, se dirigía a la fiesta. De repente, vio a una de las personas que se convirtió en él, pero se tropezó con ella.

-"Disculpa"-Le dice Louise.

Al ver, nota una anormalidad que no vería en Saito, y es que era los pechos, cosa que ayudó mucho a Louise a identificar a cierta persona que los tendría de ese tamaño.

-"¡Tiffa!"-Exclama.

-"¡Louise-san!"-Exclama también.

Mientras ellas dos hablaban, Saito había llegado al baile, y se disponía a buscar a Louise. Para su suerte, pudo encontrarla, o eso era lo que creia, ya que, quien en realidad era Henrietta, con el efecto de la magia perteneciente al espejo de la verdad.

-"Louise, llegué"-Dice Saito, feliz de encontrarla-"Podremos seguir con lo de aquello".

-" _¿Con lo de aquello? ¿De qué está hablando?"-_ Se pregunta mentalmente.

-"Saito-san, yo soy la reina Henrietta"-Confiesa.

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Su Majestad?!"-Exclama, algo abochornado-"¡Disculpe! ¡Olvide lo que dije, por favor!"

-"No, no importa, no sabía de lo que hablaba"-Se apresura a decir, algo nerviosa.

En ese momento, durante algunos minutos, se creó un tenso silencio entre ambos, no sabían qué decirse. En eso, la reina Henrietta rompe el silencio:

-"Saito-san ¿Podría hablarme sobre...Yisugo-san?"-Le solicita verbalmente, algo nerviosa.

-"Claro"-Acepta el azabache de cabello azul-"¿Qué es lo que quisiera saber?".

-"No sé"-Se cuestiona-"¿Alguna cosa que pueda decirme? Cualquier cosa".

-"Bueno, él parece ser algo reservado con respecto a su persona...o eso es lo que percibo de él"-Dice Saito-"Sin embargo, es muy leal, confiable y sabio. Si llegara a tener algún conflicto...o si estuviera en apuros, ni hablemos de que necesite algún consejo, él sin duda haría lo que debería para ayudar".

-"Entiendo"-Le dice Henrietta, con un tono que expresaba una leve tristeza.

-"¿Pasa algo, Su Majestad?"-Le pregunta Saito, algo curioso.

-"No es muy importante".

-"¡Claro que importa!"-Exclama, sobresaltando un poco a su amiga-"Está claro que usted le gusta, no lo culpo, él es atractivo a pesar de su seria e inexpresiva cara. Él podría ser perfecto para usted. Pero debería confesarle sus sentimiento, o alguien más lo hará".

-"¿Alguien más?"-Pregunta Henrietta, algo sorprendida-"¿A quién se refiere con 'Alguien más'?".

-"Sí, Bueno..."-Dice Saito, algo temeroso por que aparezca Yisugo y haga alguna clase de escarmiento inmencionable y único-"Él, teniendo tal carácter y apariencia, ha cautivado a varias chicas en la academia ( _Aunque tienda también a repelerlas al mismo tiempo),_ Entre ellas, a Tiffa".

-"¿A Tiffania-san?"-Le pregunta levemente sorprendida-"¿Cómo es eso posible?".

-"Desde el incidente con una unidad desplegada llamada Luftpanzerritter...o creo que así la llamaban, ella ha estado acompañándolo mucho".

Ella quedó algo consternada, se sentía conflictiva al respecto.

-"No se preocupe mucho Su Majestad, él es atractivo, pero no parece estar interesado en el romance, por ahora, así que dele un poco de tiempo y esfuerzo, y le dará frutos".

-"¡Gracias, Saito-san!"-Exclama, saltándole encima para abrazarlo en señal de agradecimiento. No obstante, el baile fue interrumpido, y con él, la magia del espejo de la verdad se esfumó, devolviéndole la imagen original a sus usuarios.

En ese momento, Louise los vio abrazados a Henrietta y Saito, con una cara que expresaba terror, decepción y traición. Yisugo también lo había descubierto al mismo tiempo que ella, de hecho se encontraba a lado de ella, inexpresivo y serio. Él tenía puesto su atuendo habitual, con todo y bufanda roja, hasta incluida una especie de máscara negra conformada por un paño de tela gruesa, pero en ese momento se encontraba rodeando su cuello.

-"¿Desde...cuando?"-Se pregunta la pelirrosada, antes de echarse a correr, queriendo evitar el hecho de tal abrazo. Saito rápidamente se separó de Henrietta y empezó a correr tras Louise.

Entretanto, Yisugo caminó hacia los barandajes decorados, viendo el horizonte. Henrietta por otra parte, se frota las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

-"Yisugo-san...puedo explicarlo..."-Decía.

-"No tiene que explicar nada"-Le aclara Yisugo, aún serio-"está claro que lo que supuestamente sentía por mí era solo un sentimiento pasajero. Está bien, yo solo soy una mano derecha secreta y mis órdenes eran claras, apoyar a Su Majestad y las suyas eran proteger a Tiffania-san, a Saito-dono y Louise-san. Como dije antes, no necesita explicación. El beso solo era para despistar. La preocupación que sintió en mi batalla contra el ejército era para no perder a nadie. No tiene por qué darme excusas".

Esto que dijo dedujo que él estaba molesto. Henrietta se sentía apenada, llena de arrepentimiento. Nunca pensó que un abrazo fuera a molestarlo tanto.

-"Yisugo-san por favor, no es lo que usted cree"-Se intenta justificar.

-"Ya dije que no es nada, usted es reina, yo solo un guerrero de otro mundo amigo del suyo, solo un aliado, nada más"-Declara Yisugo, sin cambiar su cara llena de seriedad-"Si me disculpa, tengo que obedecer órdenes".

Sin agua va, Yisugo se retira, saltando y aterrizando, para después caminar y seguir su misión de protección a objetivos (No sin antes colocarse su máscara, tapando la mitad de su cara donde se localizaba la boca y nariz), dejando a una reina de cabello morado, llena de auto-remordimiento.

Entretanto, Saito llegó a las afueras de la academia, y voltea hacia todos lados, buscando a Louise.

-"Hola, Familiar del vacío"-Le saluda malvadamente Sheffield desde su mantarraya voladora-"¿Se te ha perdido algo?". En ese momento, le muestra a la chica de cabello rosado que buscaba. Nota entonces que está en una especie de trance, aparentemente inducido por ella.

-"¡Sheffield!"-Exclama Saito, enfurecido, tanto, que desenvaina a Derflinger con tal de entablar combate. De repente, presiente un ataque y lo esquiva. Voltea hacia el origen y ve a Tabitha, entrando a la acción.

-"¡Tabitha! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"-Exclama Saito, algo consternado, pues no esperaba que tuviera que combatir con ella. Sin embargo, no contestaba, solo empezó a atacarlo con magia de ofensiva, siendo Javalinas hechas de hielo dirigidas a él dicho conjuro.

Distraído, Sheffield aprovecha y empieza a reunir a un ejército de gárgolas, listas para entablar combate contra el familiar de Louise.

-"Parece que perdiste a tu ama"-Se burla la otra familiar del vacío conocida como "El cerebro de Dios"-"Ahora, estás solo".

Sin poder creérselo, Yisugo aparece como ninja enfrente de Sheffield y su pelotón de gárgolas voladoras, haciendo que ella se frustrara.

-"Hoy no es tu día de suerte"-Le comenta, al mismo tiempo que le autoriza a sus familiares salir, siendo estos a Esfinge, Kyubi, Byakko, Nemea, Shiro y Kuro. Tanto Yisugo como sus criaturas se pusieron en guardia, listos para combatir a las gárgolas.

-"¡Tú! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer?"-Se queja Sheffield, frustrada, mandando a las mismas a atacarlos.

Él no dijo nada, solo luchaba y contraatacaba a las gárgolas que se le dirigían.

-"¡Louise!"-Le grita Saito, en un fuerte intento de hacerla reaccionar y regresarla en sí, al mismo tiempo que se batía en batalla contra Tabitha.

En eso, Louise sale del trance que Sheffield le provocó, al igual que Tabitha, habiendo hecho su parte del trato secreto, desapareció de la vista de todos.

Louise, estando más alerta, se dio cuenta de que Sheffield la tenía cautiva encima de la mantarraya voladora. No tardó en reaccionar, pisoteando a la mantarraya, lastimándola lo suficiente como para provocar su caída.

Saito guardó a Derflinger en su vaina que cargaba en la espalda como mochila cruzada y corrió hacia el punto donde pudiera atrapar a su querida ama y extendió los brazos.

Entretanto, Yisugo, junto con sus familiares espirituales, peleaban contra las gárgolas, pero cayeron en cuenta que, entre más derrotaban y hacían desaparecer, eran sustituidas por otras. Minutos después, todos empezaron a notar una gran sombra que los cubría, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. Voltearon a ver y miraron a una gran silueta con una forma que no reconocían, sobrevolando las nubes. De esa misma silueta, sin explicación lo suficientemente conveniente, sale disparada hacia la dirección de las gárgolas atacantes de Sheffield una fuerte llamarada que tenía una forma parecida a la de una serpiente, dejando a Sheffield sin defensores. Estando vulnerable, ella opta por retirarse con su mantarraya voladora lejos de ahí, huyendo y dándoles la victoria de la pequeña batalla.

Yisugo se dispone a regresar a sus familiares al mundo astral con tal de darles descanso, al mismo tiempo que guarda su bastón largo.

-"Yisugo"-Le llama Saito-"Gracias por tu ayuda, no sobreviviríamos sin ti aquí".

Él por otra parte, voltea hacia Louise, quien intentaba articular su agradecimiento, cosa que él esperaba oír de su parte.

-"G...Gracias"-Le dice Louise, desviando la vista.

-"Por nada"-Prosigue Yisugo.

-"¡Chicos!"-Dice una voz que se les hacía familiar a los tres. Fijándose bien, se dan cuenta de una forma humana encima de la gran silueta.

-"Es un gusto verlo, Colbert-Sensei"-Habla Yisugo, está vez dirigiéndose a la persona cuya silueta se encontraba encima de la grande. Esto sorprendió a Saito y Louise. Rápido voltean y notan a tal persona. Instantáneamente se alegran de verlo.

-"¡Colbert-sensei!".

 **Esta historia continuará**


	17. Chapter 17

**Anteriormente, en Zero No Tsukaima (Familiar de Zero):**

-"¡Colbert-sensei!"-Exclama feliz Saito, encantado de ver a su amigo de edad mayor.

 **Ahora:**

Al día siguiente, todos se encuentran en la nave del profesor Colbert, quien la llamó el Ostland. En ese momento, Henrietta daba un discurso acerca del baile y la nave. Sin embargo, también se daba la discreta libertad de ver de reojo a aquel chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado que desde hace tiempo llevaba enamorada, quien por cierto, se encontraba apoyado en la baranda, con los brazos cruzados y su ropa normal con gabardina y bufanda. No obstante, se veía afligida y se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado en el baile

Saito, quien se dio cuenta de tal acción, decide acercarse a Yisugo, pero alguien lo detuvo, resultando ser Louise.

-"¿Qué es lo que haces?"-Le pregunta Louise.

-"Voy a hablar con Yisugo"-Responde Saito.

-"¿Para qué?"-Vuelve a preguntar.

-"Al igual que tú, él siente que Su Majestad lo ha estado usando como una especie de novio de juguete, cosa que posiblemente lo haya herido mucho"-Le explica Saito, estando serio-"Posiblemente tú tengas una forma de reaccionar ante mis faltas, pero él tiene otra. Si hablo con él puede que resuelva algunas cosas entre ellos dos. Además, en parte es mi culpa, y tengo que hacer algo".

A pesar de que lo que le había dicho acerca de sus reacciones, comprendió las intenciones de su familiar sobre ayudar a Su Majestad a aliviarse emocionalmente. Por esta razón, decidió dejarlo hacerlo.

Saito caminó hacia la ubicación de Yisugo y al igual que él, se apoya en el barandal a su lado, tomando la misma pose.

-"Yisugo, ¿Entiendes lo que pasó en ese baile, verdad?"-Le cuestiona Saito, intentando bajar las defensas.

-"Saito-dono, no tienes que explicar nada, ella me lo dejó muy en claro"-Responde Yisugo, estando serio-"tal y como nuestras posiciones lo dictan y establecen, ella es una reina, yo, un tipo que lucha contra idiotas y abusivos, eso es todo".

-"Por favor Yisugo, sabes por lo que ha pasado, no la abandones. Tu ausencia la destrozará".

-"Malinterpretas"-Argumenta el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado-"Yo sigo mis órdenes, permaneceré con ella hasta que su crisis se termine, esa es mi misión. Una vez que se resuelva todo, mi misión aquí terminará, y regresaré a mi mundo natal para acatar otras misiones".

-"Así que...eso es lo que sientes"-Dice Saito, molesto-"A ti todo lo que te importa es acatar misiones. Seguro serás un gran títere, sin sentimientos ni amor".

Yisugo bramó ante las palabras que se suponían ser crueles-"Saito, no me malinterpretes, ni interfieras en asuntos ajenos"-Le advierte, lanzándole una mirada penetrante y seria, provocando que se estremeciera un poco.

-"Te quedarás solo"-Declara Saito, con el poco coraje que logró reunir, para luego irse caminando de regreso con su ama, dejando a un Yisugo inexpresivo.

Más tarde, Saito, ya calmado, decide reunir a Louise, Yisugo, el profesor Colbert y Tiffania y a los demás de la orden de caballeros Ondine., con tal de hablarles sobre lo que ocurrió con respecto a Tabitha. Casualmente, Kirche llega y logra oír el asunto de su amiga de cabello azul claro. Siendo su amiga, ella entra a la reunión.

-"Chicos, yo sé por qué hizo lo que hizo"-Infiere la Chica morena de cabello rojo, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Yisugo, aunque fuera leve-"Lo ha hecho para mantener a su madre a salvo".

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-Le pregunta Louise.

-"Hace tiempo, ciertas personas conspiraban contra el reino de Gallia. Una vez, en una gala, hicieron una trampa consistiendo en una poción capaz de hacer perder la razón. Su madre lo notó y se tomó la de Tabitha. También asesinaron al rey y ahora Joseph, su hermano, ha tomado el reino. Él ha estado enviándola a hacer misiones de alto grado de peligrosidad. Seguramente la tendrán cautiva para darle esa poción y quitarle su cordura al igual que su madre"-Les cuenta Kirche, algo angustiada.

-"¡Eso es inhumano!"-Exclama Saito, dejando que sus emociones lo controlaran-"¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarla!".

-"¡Deja tu maldito sentimentalismo! ¡Maldita sea!"-Le regaña Yisugo, cansado de oír su parloteo de preocupaciones-"¡UTILIZA EL CEREBRO!".

Esto aterró a todos, incluyendo al profesor Colbert, ya que no lo habían visto tan furioso.

-"Entonces, señor de la razón, dinos tu plan"-Infiere Saito, de manera condescendiente.

-"De acuerdo"-Dice Yisugo, volviendo a su postura seria-"Primero hay que ver su localización".

En eso, una chica de grandes pechos, cabello largo de color azul, al igual que sus ojos cae del cielo y aterriza encima de Maricorne.

Saito, quien estaba frente a ella, fue el primero en recibir una vista de paraíso, antes de ser golpeado justo en la entrepierna.

-"¡Cielos!"-Exclama furiosa Louise, quejándose de su típica reacción gestual lujuriosa-"¡Y tú! ¿Quién diablos eres?"-Le pregunta, esta vez, a la chica desnuda de cabello azul.

-"¡No soy 'tú', tengo nombre!"-Le reclama la chica, algo molesta e infantil-"¡Y es Irukukū!".

Después de que aclara su identidad, ella voltea hacia Saito,.

-"No creo que puedas salvar a Onee-sama en ese estado"-Comenta Irukukū, viéndolo tan lastimado.

-" _Eso le pasa por menso"-_ Piensa Yisugo.

-"Disculpa, creo que has mencionado 'hermana' en este instante"-Habla de repente Guiche, con su galanezca forma de hablar-"¿Podrías hablarnos sobre quién es?".

-"Hablamos de Tabitha onee-sama... noné"-Aclara Irukukū, aún con su particular manera de hablar tan infantil.

Esto último soprendió a todos, excepto Yisugo, quien lo estaba levemente al principio con su aparición inicial, pero vuelve a su semblante normal al confirmar la relación que esperaba. Al ver que estaban al descubierto, se fueron y entraron a un lugar donde pudieran hablar y tener más discreción. Ahí, también le entregaron a la misteriosa e infantil chica de cabello largo azul una prenda que le cubriera su cuerpo desnudo y dotado de atractivo, con tal de evitar seguir alborotando las feromonas de los jóvenes varones, a excepción de Yisugo, quien lo controlaba al máximo.

-"¿En dónde está Tabitha-dono?"-Le pregunta concentradamente Yisugo, con tal de conseguir una dirección para emprender una misión de rescate.

-"No lo sé"-Responde angustiada la chica de cabello azul.

-"Es posible que se la hayan llevado a la capital de Gallia"-Supone el profesor Colbert.

-"Y posiblemente también esté con su madre"-Agrega Kirche, también seria.

-"Tenemos que salvar a Tabitha"-Opina Saito, decidido a tal acción. Aunque motivó a todos, había uno que argumentó una cuestión necesaria para continuar con tal travesía.

-"Pero debido a que somos parte de una orden real, tenemos que contar con la autorización de Su Majestad"-Argumenta Reinard, desanimando a todos.

-"¡Entonces iremos a convencerla!"-Exclama el azabache de cabello azul-"Estoy seguro que nos autorizará".

Tras un rato, al llegar con la reina Henrietta, siendo Saito, Louise, Maricorne y a Guiche, acompañados por Yisugo, quien se apoyó sobre una pared y cerró los ojos, con los brazos cruzados:

-"Rechazo su petición"-Dice Henrietta, negándoles la autorización.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Exclaman Guiche, Maricorne y Saito, consternados-"¿Por qué Su Majestad?".

-"No los puedo enviar allá, ya que son de Tristain, enviarlos allá podría ser considerado un acto de guerra"-Le explica Henrietta, queriendo evitar a toda costa que ellos lleguen a arriesgar su vida.

Analizando la situación, Saito logró pensar en un plan que podría evitar que los relacionaran, y con la motivación suficiente por la amistad, se quitó la capa que le habían dado en representación del título de caballero real, lo cual significaba también perder los títulos otorgados. Henrietta se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que los otros dos acompañantes también hicieron lo mismo, siendo estos, Guiche y Malicorne.

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Saito-san?"-Le pregunta la reina de cabello morado, algo enojada y afligida.

-"De este modo no nos relacionaremos con Tristain "-Aclara Saito.

A pesar de que creían que podían salirse con la suya con buenas intenciones, no los ayudó de mucho, ya que ella agitó una pequeña campana que convocó a su ayudante Agnes.

-"Agnes, Arréstalos por traición"-Le ordena, actuando con frialdad.

Ella, sin dudar, se los llevó. Las únicas personas que se encontraban en ese momento era ella, Louise, quien la veía estoicamente y Yisugo, quien se quedaba en su misma posición, esperando su "Momento para brillar".

-"¿Entiendes por qué hago todo esto, verdad?"-Le pregunta Henrietta a su amiga de cabello rosado.

-"Sí, lo entiendo"-Afirma Louise, aún con su mirada seria y concentrada-"Pero también quiero que me deje de proteger tanto, y ellos también, nuestro propósito es protegerla a usted, al igual que Tabitha. Ella es nuestra aliada, y también una amiga. Fue secuestrada y es posible que seamos las únicas personas capaces de recuperarla".

En eso, ella también se quita su capa y le entrega sus títulos, y tal como sucedió con Saito y los otros dos, Henrietta llamó a Agnes y le ordenó escoltarla para la celda en la que estaría.

-"¿Puede creerlo?"-Le pregunta Henrietta al único chico con ella, el cual se encontraba aún recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-"Siendo sincero, Su Majestad"-Responde Yisugo-"Sí, entiendo ambos puntos de vista".

-"¿Qué debería hacer, Yisugo-san?"-Pregunta angustiada.

-"¿Qué cree que debería hacer, Su Majestad?"-Le cuestiona, aún serio-"¿Qué cree que haría si usted estuviera en su lugar? ¿Qué haría si en vez de ella, fuera Louise? ¿O Saito-dono? ¿O tal vez...yo?".

-"Iría a buscarlos de inmediato"-Responde Henrietta, decidida, hasta que se delató a sí misma.

-"¿Por?"-Vuelve a cuestionarla.

-"Porque son personas preciadas para mí".

-"Eso es lo que es Tabitha-dono para Saito, para Louise y los demás. Además, si ellos ya no tienen jurisdicción aquí, entonces yo mismo los puedo asociar conmigo y así poder ir a rescatarla".

-¿Qué está diciendo, Yisugo-san?"-Le pregunta, algo consternada.

-"Yo tengo órdenes de apoyarla, pero no estipula que soy perteneciente a este reino. Yo soy independiente, así que los liberaré y los ayudaré en el rescate".

-"¡No lo haga, por el amor de Brimir!"-Le ordena Henrietta, empezando a alterarse, al ver que Yisugo estaba a punto de retirarse, pero se detuvo al oír lágrimas cayendo. Este por su parte, lo único que le cambió, aunque fuera leve, fue que hizo una pequeña sonrisa, que parecía tener satisfacción-"¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡He perdido personas que me importan en mi vida! ¡Son pocas las que me quedan! ¡He tenido que soportar esta carga de la familia real durante estos malditos 18 años! ¡He perdido mucho por esta carga, y por si fuera poco, casi te pierdo! ¡Casi pierdo a un chico que le gusta a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, la cual es muy preciada para mí, al igual que también casi la pierdo, pero lo que más me da miedo es perderte, saber que no soy la que quieres, y veo que ese miedo se siente más real por cada día desde que te conocí! He intentado conocerte un poco más, pero nunca me has dejado. ¡Mejor dime lo que sientes por mí de una vez por todas! ¡Dime de una vez que no sientes nada por mí!".

Yisugo volteó hacia ella, regresando a su cara seria y como un rayo, se acercó y la abrazó cálidamente, provocando que boqueara llena de sorpresa. Después de tal prueba de afecto, su corazón empezó a incrementar su ritmo cardiaco y comenzó a llorar, desatando sus sentimientos de aflicción que se había estado guardando por mucho tiempo. No había poder en Halkeginia para parar su llanto. Yisugo inclusive empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo en su interior, mejor dicho, se sentía más cálido, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

En eso, él la toma de las mejillas y la hace voltear hacia sus ojos rojos, los cuales estaban serios y concentrados en los de Henrietta, para después limpiarle las lágrimas y los restos de las ya derramadas, sorprendiéndola y deteniendo su llanto.

-"Escucha y escucha atentamente"-Le aconseja Yisugo, mostrando su seriedad, aún más que antes, con absoluta determinación-"Me gustas ¿Sí? También te amo, pero mi corazón todavía está en conflicto, ya que me dice que al igual como tú me amas, Tiffania se ha sentido atraída hacia mí, aunque tampoco estoy tan seguro ante eso. Eso no significa que te dejaré de amar. Incluso mis padres aprobaron que si llegaban una o varias chicas me amaban y yo amaba, me casaría con ella o ellas, pero no podré hacerlo si ninguna está de acuerdo y si mi corazón sigue dudando ante ustedes dos. Dicho esto, de lo que estoy seguro, es que te amo, y eso a mi parecer, no cambiará, no importa si llego a negarlo. No obstante, no puedo casarme ni aceptar sus sentimientos sabiendo que una u otra saldrá severamente lastimada sea cual sea mi elección"-Explica, dejándola con una gran impresión, cosa que él confundió.

Ella, tras tanta aflicción, saber lo que él sentía y descubrir su lado vulnerable, como si de un niño lastimado se tratara, le sonrió y le respondió el abrazo-"No me importa compartirlo, en especial si es una persona como ella. Mientras usted...no, tú me aceptes, me ames y nos trates por igual a ambas, yo aceptaré tu decisión, y sé que tomarás la correcta. Lo único que le pediría es que, no importa si te casas con otras, no me harás a un lado y me tratarás como una esposa"

Él le regresó la sonrisa, sabiendo que él podría abrir su corazón a ella y que, tras esa confesión, lo apoyaría.

Viendo que todo su asunto había terminado:

-"Su maje..."-Ella lo interrumpe-"Dime Henrietta, ya no soporto que me digas de la otra manera"-Le solicita, con un puchero un poco tsundere.

Él sonrió levemente-"Henrietta, quiero salvar a Tabitha-san, y es seguro que necesitaré la ayuda de Saito, Louise y de los demás para acatar esta misión. Sé que estás en contra, pero esta vez necesito tu apoyo".

Ella, al ver la confirmación de sus sentimientos y, a pesar de que recordaba cuando él llegó casi todo cubierto de sangre, aceptó, confiando mucho en su palabra, le sonrió.

-"Yisugo-san, tiene mi total apoyo. Solo regresen a salvo".

-"Entendido"-Finaliza Yisugo, asintiendo y caminando hacia la salida. No obstante, antes de salir:

-"Yisugo-san"-Le llama.

-"¿Eh?"-Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que ella se le lanzara y rodeara su cuello con sus brazos, dándole un beso tan apasionado, que por poco hay fuego entre ellos, metafóricamente hablando.

Con tal prueba de amor entre ellos dos grabada en sus mentes, Yisugo se dispone a retirarse, con dirección a la celda que contenían a Saito y compañía, la cual también estaba vigilada por Agnes.

-"¡Yisugo-dono!"-Exclama, algo sorprendida.

-"Agnes, por favor, abra la celda"-Le solicita cortésmente Yisugo, con una reverencia, mostrándole el mejor de los respetos.

Ella se confundió ante su actitud, pero se sorprende al ver a Henrietta de su lado, con la cara seria y asintiendo, dándole así, la autorización.

Sin más, ella abre la puerta, dejando ver a Saito y compañía, sentados, sobre las camas y esperando algún tipo de escape. Sin embargo, se alegraron al ver a Yisugo y Henrietta, pensando que ella había cambiado de idea. Sin embargo, ella tenía la misma cara que tenía el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, asintiendo, señalando su aceptación y autorización para emprender la misión de rescate.

-" _¡Su Majestad! En serio, Yisugo, tienes un gran don para las personas"-_ Comentaba para sí mismo mentalmente Saito.

Sin más, Saito, Louise, Yisugo y demás se retiran para reunirse con los demás, siendo despedidos amablemente, y en el caso entre Yisugo y Henrietta, románticamente.

 **Nuestros compañeros están a punto de embarcarse en una misión peligrosa que implica un rescate**

 **¿Qué les aguardará?**

 **Esta historia continuará**


End file.
